Agents of War
by Militaily Cattail
Summary: As L.E.A.F. increases in numbers, Zomboss decides to have a squad of his own. Follow L.E.A.F. Squad X and Brain Squad as the two opposing sides clash in a never-ending war.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my first fanfic! Reviews are always appreciated.**

 ** _Prologue: Shadows Of The Future_**

Green Shadow lept from rooftop to rooftop, building to building. Suburbia was asleep, as the sun set and the moon rose to take its place. As the night settled in, she thought about what she had seen.

 _/Flashback to twelve hours ago..._

 _Green Shadow was scouting out L.E.A.F academy, looking for new, promising young agents who would shape the future. New plants of all kinds, all seven years old, filed into the academy, excited that they would become legendary fighters in a never-ending war. They wanted to be like the heroes, like Squad A, like Doug, Sunny and Peas, the first agents to ever walk on this planet. Green Shadow sighed._

 _"Excuse me miss, where's L.E.A.F academy?"_

 _Green Shadow was jolted out of her trance, and she whipped around to find a small peashooter holding a threepeater in a pot. The peashooter looked about seven, and the threepeater was obviously a baby. But why were they here, on the streets, with no parents in sight?_

 _"It's right there," started Green Shadow, pointing to the large building that she was watching less than a minute ago._ _"Where are your parents?"_

 _The peashooter frowned, on the verge of tears. The threepeater's heads looked at peashooter in confusion as peashooter's miserable expression deepened._

 _"My Dad is in the war. He's a general. My Mum..." The Peashooter couldn't go on._

 _Green Shadow looked at him sympathetically. She, too had lost family to the zombies. This was assuming his mother wasn't drunken, driven mad or abusive._

 _"She died in the failed invasion. Her body wasn't found. I think she's still alive, but that's near impossible."_

 _Now Green Shadow was confused. He didn't have any difficulty talking about his mother, but he was still in an emotional state. She decided to take him to the academy, since he wanted to go there for some reason. She took the peashooter's hand and guided him down the street. As they passed the seemingly endless array of buildings, the peashooter pulled out an envelope. How Green Shadow didn't see it was beyond her._

 _As they neared the academy, the lawn was full of plants, and they gasped as the legendary Green Shadow walked by them, tailed by a peashooter with a baby threepeater in a pot. Green Shadow wasn't fazed by the crowd, but the peashooter was white with fear. His hand was trembling as he held the envelope, which all of the plants were curiously examining. Finally, they reached the front steps. The peashooter cautiously went inside, closely followed by Green Shadow._

 _At the front desk, the peashooter stammered,_

 _" I want to j-join L.E.A.F ac-cademy."_

 _The cactus working at the desk looked at him, then Green Shadow, then the threepeater. She asked Green Shadow curiously,_

 _"Do you know these plants?"_

 _Green Shadow replied,_

 _"I only met them today. As far as I can tell, they're homeless. But seeing as he somehow has the money to enroll, I don't see why it matters."_

 _The cactus sighed, and twiddled the pens on her desk. She seemed to be trying to make up her mind._

 _"Alright, peashooter. What's your name?"_

 _The peashooter replied,_

 _"You just said it. Peashooter."_

 _Green Shadow was growing suspicious of what the young plant's motives were, and why he's enrolling. He isn't the least bit excited about going here, and he seems more worried about the cactus and her expression than anything else. Noticing this, the cactus smirked._

 _"This type of envelope only comes from L.E.A.F. Agents and staff. How did you, a seven-year-old peashooter, acquire this?"_

 _The peashooter was on the verge of tears again. Not because of the question, but because of memories. Horrible memories that were all too recent. Green Shadow sighed._

 _"Do you really think this kid is trying to pull something? Look, if the kid doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't want to talk about it. He's at liberty to disclose any information that he wants, and he can withhold any he wants as well. You might be better off not knowing what happened or where he got it from, maybe not. But one thing's certain: he's getting into this academy, whether you like it or not."_

 _The cactus smiled sweetly at Green Shadow._

 _"Fine then. He's in. We'll send the pot to the Zen Garden on Seventh Street. As for you, miss Shadow, the principal would want to hear about this. I find it only fair that you tell him about the first new student."_

 _The walk to the principal's office was long and tedious. As if the school was designed this way so the visitors would already be intimidated on the way. This king of logic doesn't work on Green Shadow. As she knocked on the door, the principal said,_

 _"Come in! Come in!"_

 _Green Shadow opened the door, and was surprised to see the most laid back Sergeant Strongberry she had ever seen. The office had pieces of paper with childish drawings all over the walls and desk. The floor was cluttered with random A grade assignments from all the way back to the early 2000's. Green Shadow walked in and immediately stepped on a paper._

 _"I'm sorry about the mess, miss Shadow. Please, take seat."_

 _Green Shadow found a chair covered in drawings and moved them before sitting._

 _"Now. We're here about the peashooter. To start off, we both know he's special. Correct?"_

 _Green Shadow nodded._

 _"Now then. I'm guessing he has no parental signature for the form, so you can sign it for him."_

 _Green Shadow preceded to sign the form. The Strongberry smiled. He seemed very happy to sort out this mess._

 _"Now, I heard that he had a special L.E.A.F. envelope with him, correct?"_

 _Green Shadow nodded again. "Why does he keep asking these questions? Is he really that interested in Peashooter?" she thought._

 _"I just want to say, miss Shadow, that he's the kind of student that I don't want anything to do with, but he's an exception. He's got the look of a plant who's been scarred for life, and he probably is. But he's here now, and I believe your colleague might want to hear about him. Tell her that Ralphy's watching him with extra interest. That's all. Good day."_

 _Green Shadow left the room. She definitely was going to see Rose about this. This might be the plant she's been looking for._

 _/End Flashback._

Green Shadow had already arrived at Rose's room in L.E.A.F. HQ. She was nervous. Rose might not take it the right way. She has been known to be overprotective on these things. Sighing, Green Shadow knocked on the door.

Rose immediately answered.

"Penelopea! What brings you here?"

"Rose, I have urgent news on the vision you saw."

Rose turned pale. The vision she saw showed eight beings who brought peace to the entire world by ending the war. The only problem was that the vision showed a peashooter staring into a black pit with a dying plant in it.

The peashooter was part of the eight, so he could turn the tide of the war, but at the cost of a plant's life.

"Come in. Quickly."

Green Shadow rushed into the room. There was no sunlight or moonlight anywhere. The room was in total darkness, except for the green glow of runes imprinted in the walls and floor. In one corner was a small bed. In the other was a stand with Rose's spellbook on it.

Green Shadow sat on the floor as Rose conjured her crystal ball.

"Tell me," Rose started, What did you see, where did you see it and what does it have to do with my vision?"

Green Shadow always thought Rose watched too much TV, and now she apparently was into Cop Shows. She sighed.

"Look, Rose. I found the peashooter. He's at L.E.A.F. Academy. The principal said that _"Ralph is watching him with extra interest."_ Rose, did you break your own oath and tell him about the vision?"

Rose nodded sadly. She was embarrassed and afraid. She knew Ralph, and he wasn't evil or even mean in the slightest. But how did she disclose valuable information to him?

"Track that peashooter, Shadow. Keep him alive. Do whatever it takes to end this war. You're the only one who can be trusted. I don't even trust myself anymore."

Green Shadow frowned and put a comforting arm around Rose. She didn't know what to say. Finally, Green Shadow left the room, while Rose was sadly gazing into the crystal ball, waiting for another vision.


	2. Wallnut Bowling

**_Chapter 1: Wallnut Bowling_**

 _/Six Years After Prologue_

It was another typical day at L.E.A.F. Academy. Dozens of plants walked through the corridors to get their things and retire to their rooms. In one corridor, Peashooter and his best and only friend Chomper were discussing what being in a squad would be like. Or at least, that's what Peashooter was trying to change the subject to.

"Peashooter," started Chomper, "When will you stop changing the subject whenever I bring up Sunflower? Look. I know being in the same squad would be awkward, especially since you have a crush on her, but you could do worse, right?"

"I guess," Peashooter replied. He was blushing a little, but it wasn't really noticeable. He really liked Sunflower since day one, and she was friendly towards him, but Peashooter knew that there are so many other plants, and his rival Cabbage-pult always seemed to be flirting with her. He just doesn't know what to think. Then…

"Hey! Hey! Hey Chomper! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey Chomper! Hey! Hey! Hey! He-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled almost everyone in the corridor.

Wallnut bounced over to Peashooter and Chomper. He was really happy. He was almost always happy, but now he's _really_ happy.

"Guess what?"

"What?" asked Peashooter, using considerable restraint to not yell at him.

"I retired from the Bowling League! My photo is on the wall of fame! I'm famous!"

"Well, retiring at thirteen is certainly a feat." replied Chomper with a bored voice. "Why don't you tell Cabbage-pult? He'd love to hear it."

Peashooter gave Chomper one of those looks that said, "If you get beat up for this, you deserve it." Nevertheless, Wallnut ran off to go find Cabbage-pult, while yelling "Hey! Cabbage-pult! Hey! Hey! Hey Cabbage-pult! Hey!"

Peashooter sighed. Less than five minutes later, Cabbage-pult came up to Chomper and hit him in the head a couple times. Then he punched Peashooter in the stem and left. Chomper then had a smug look on his face. Peashooter gave him a look of horror.

"Oh no."

Peashooter ran for his life as Cabbage-pult came back, angrily holding a "Kick Me" sign that Chomper put on him.

 _/Three Hours Later…_

Wallnut was sitting in a booth at the bowling alley, watching some other plants bowl. He smiled as he saw the Bowling Bulb Brothers try to hit the pins, but to no avail. After another five minutes watching them, Wallnut bounced over to them.

"Hey! Hey! Do you know me? My name's Wallnut! Hey! Do you know me? Hey! Hey! Hey!"

The Bowling Bulb Bros. turned around. Wallnut was right in front of the orange bulb. He was smiling like a maniac, his face practically touching the orange bulb. The Bulb Brothers looked at him for a couple of seconds, then they broke into hysterical laughter. Wallnut was beaming.

"I'm funny, huh? I knew it!" Wallnut exclaimed.

The Bulb Bros. were rolling on the floor, laughing madly. They showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. A half an hour later, the Bulb Brothers finally stopped laughing.

"No way." said Aqua, the aquamarine bulb.

"Not possible." continued Crimson, the orange bulb.

"Wow. This guy? A retired Bowling League champion? He's only eleven!" finished Indy, the blue bulb.

"Uh, I'm thirteen." replied Wallnut in utter confusion. _What's going on here? Why were they so amused?_ Wallnut thought.

Indy sighed in exasperation.

"Well, Wallnut. My name's Indy. The orange one is Crimson, and he's Aqua." Indy said, gesturing to himself and his brothers as he introduced them.

"Cool!" replied Wallnut. "Are you guys going to participate in the Bowling League?"

"Of course!" answered Crimson.

"But we can't even get a spare!" Aqua complained. "If we participated, we'd get dead last!"

"Then I'll teach you how to bowl!" Wallnut exclaimed, drawing happy looks from the Bulb Brothers.

 _/Two hours later…_

Infinut, Wallnut's seven-year-old brother, came to the Bowling Alley to try to find Wallnut. Infinut wasn't in L.E.A.F. Academy yet, so he lived with his oldest brother Tallnut. Infinut is unbelievably smart, with an I.Q. over four times higher than the average L.E.A.F. Academy graduate. So he decided to begin his search at the bowling alley.

On Infinut's way to the Bowling Alley, he let his mind slip back to four years ago.

 _/Flashback to Four Years Ago…_

 _Wallnut just won his ninth Bowling League Championship. Infinut and Tallnut were congratulating him. Infinut was particularly excited, because he wanted to learn how to bowl. So Infinut asked,_

 _"Wallnut, will you teach me how to bowl?"_

 _Wallnut looked at Infinut with a forced smile._

 _"I will, eventually. But for now, you're too young. I had to wait until I was five."_

 _Infinut sighed. He didn't want to wait two more years. But he did as his brother said._

 _/End Flashback._

Wallnut never did teach Infinut how to bowl, and Infinut stopped asking him long ago. To Infinut, it just seems that Wallnut always forgets. He isn't very smart. So Infinut decided to live with it.

Infinut entered the bowling alley and tried to find his brother. He quickly found him, and he was shocked. Wallnut was teaching the Bowling Bulb Bros. how to bowl.

 _Wait,_ Infinut thought, _Why is he teaching these guys instead of teaching me? He won't even allow me to TRY to bowl, and now he's teaching random plants? Oh, he's going to get it now._

Infinut closely stalked Wallnut, listening to everything he said. Despite Wallnut being more stupid than a browncoat, he really can teach.

Absorbing all the knowledge Wallnut was saying, Infinut barely noticed when Wallnut crossed the line by saying,

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Infinut just lost it then. He ran over to Wallnut after Wallnut left the building. He was beyond mad. Infinut went behind Wallnut and said in a voice of deathly calm,

"I saw what you did. I won't stop until you learn your lesson. I will hunt you down, everyday, and I will stop you. If you don't stop, I will hurt you. And you will cry in pain."

Infinut then left, a completely confused and happy Wallnut sat there, trying to remember what he said.

 _/The Next Day…_

Peashooter was in the corridor next to his room. It was a barren corridor, with only walls and a ceiling. No small tables or notice boards. Barely anyone walks down here. Peashooter was just wondering what Chomper was doing since he wasn't out of class yet like the other plants. Then…

"Hey, Peashooter."

Peashooter turned around as fast as he could, ready to fight the plant if it was one of Cabbage-pult's cronies. But instead of one of them, it was Sunflower. _Why is Sunflower here?_ he thought.

"Hey, Sunflower. What are you doing here?"

It was common knowledge that certain corridors were added just so the academy could have more rooms. This corridor was one of them.

"I wanted to see what you were doing. You weren't in class today."

"Principal Strongberry wanted to talk to me. I'm still not sure why. He wasn't clear on anything."

"Ok, then. Thanks for telling me. See you around, Peashooter!"

Sunflower ran off, waving briefly at Peashooter. Peashooter waved back, before turning his attention back to his thoughts.

 _/Flashback to four hours ago…_

 _Peashooter sat in Strongberry's office. He was_ _apprehensive about what Strongberry would say. Strongberry cleared his throat._

 _"So, Peashooter. You're the only student who hasn't chosen an elective to do next weekend._ _There's only a couple options left, none of which you qualify for. Tell me, what are you going to do? You need one more elective to meet the graduate requirements."_

 _"Sir, does the Gatling Course count as an elective?"_

 _"Whaaa?" Strongberry exclaimed. "Not even some adults pass that thing! I get you need to take an elective, but in order for it to count you need to complete it! I'm sorry, but I seriously doubt that you could pass that."_

 _"Sir, if I bring you the helmet with my name engraved, I'll pass. If that's what it takes, I'll do it."_

 _Strongberry smiled. That's the Peashooter he knew. "One more thing Peashooter. You still haven't told me about Wolf. He gave you that envelope when you first enrolled. Please tell me what happened."_

 _Peashooter got very angry then. "How many times do I have to say it, I won't and never will talk about it. End of story."_

 _Peashooter then left a flustered principal behind him as he exited the paper-strewn office._

 _/End Flashback._

"Peashooter!"

Peashooter groaned inwardly. Wallnut bounced toward him. He smiled.

"Peashooter, I'm sorry for annoying you and Chomper. Will you forgive me? I just want a friend."

Peashooter was surprised. He thought he was hallucinating. Wallnut? Making an earnest, heartfelt apology? Peashooter thought that maybe he let his thoughts go too far.

"Peashooter?" asked Wallnut uncertainty. He had no smile. He looked worried. He didn't know what to expect. Peashooter then laughed. Wallnut was still worried.

"Wallnut? Don't you get it? No one hates you. Well, except maybe Cabbage-pult. The point is, you being annoying? I'd honestly miss it if it was gone. You don't need to be forgiven. And about being friends? Sure! I mean, why would I say no?"

Wallnut had a huge grin on his face. The two new friends laughed.

"Oh, Peashooter. By the way, I'm going to go train Bowling Bulb at the bowling alley after the bell. Would you want to come and watch?"

Peashooter nodded. "See you there, Wallnut!"

Wallnut left the corridor more excited than he went in.

 _/A few hours later…_

Peashooter was sitting in a booth behind where Wallnut and Bowling Bulb were bowling. Chomper came into the alley and sat next to Peashooter. Chomper was still dumbfounded that Wallnut had apologized.

As they watched them bowl, Peashooter asked Chomper,

"Do you think Wallnut will get into a squad this year?"

Chomper nodded. "They may not like him, but everyone knows that defensive plants can mean life or death on the field."

Peashooter definitely agreed. He wondered which plants would be selected to lead squads. That must be a lot of pressure. Luckily for Peashooter, discrimination against his kind had died out years ago. Some plants had it lingering, but most didn't care anymore.

Wallnut was watching Crimson with interest. He was the slowest bowler, but he knocked down pins easily. Wallnut tried to get him to speed up, but Crimson just couldn't go any faster.

Aqua was a totally different story. He changed the pins with blinding speed, but had trouble knocking any of them down. Wallnut didn't know what to do, and decided to skip Aqua for now.

Indy was the perfect balance of speed and power. He didn't go as fast as Aqua, but he went fast enough. He wasn't as powerful as Crimson, but could knock down pins easily. Wallnut had no complaints with his performance, and tried to get the other brothers to follow his example.

Infinut was watching the training unfold while hiding near the pub in the alley. He picked up tips, learned what speed and power he needed, and that gave him an idea. He would enter the Bowling League and win, showing Wallnut that he was wrong to not teach him. Infinut smiled as he left the alley and walked past dozens of near-identical houses to get back home.

 _/Fast Forward to the Weekend…_

The Bowling Bulb Brothers were excited. Today was the day that they show the world that they are champions. Each one stated their names and went down to the other players.

Infinut walked up to register himself in the competition, but when he got there, the two judges, a power lily and a gold magnet, laughed.

"You can't participate, Infinut." started the power lily.

"Why not? Just because I've never bowled before doesn't mean I can't participate!"

"Infinut?" asked the gold magnet, "Have you ever wondered why no one would let you bowl?"

Infinut nodded.

"Well, that's because you're body is stuck to a holographic projector. You can't bowl because you can't detach from the projector!"

Realization hit Infinut like a sucker punch to the face from a gargantuar. It hurt. A lot. Infinut left the line and walked across the wooden floor over to the stands. Peashooter, Wallnut and Chomper were waiting there for the competition to begin. Infinut walked up the stands and sat next to Wallnut.

"I'm sorry, Infinut," began Wallnut, "I couldn't tell you that it was impossible for you to bowl."

Infinut nodded. At least the Bulb Bros. would get far. Now that Infinut knew he couldn't bowl, he actually understood the Bulb's motivation more.

"Welcome, everyone, to the seventeenth annual Bowling League Competition! I'm Lily, and this is Matt."

"Stop hogging the mic, Lily! Let me have a go!"

Some scuffling was heard as Matt got the microphone.

"Now, We have eight contending teams for the grand title, which are The Bulb Bros., Nutty Victory, The Explosive Bowlers,"

Booing came from all sides, even from some players. The Explosive Bowlers are not popular.

"AHEM," started Matt, "There's also the Small Nuts, Enduring Duo, Grape Guys, The Cannoneers, and last but definitely least, The Electric Berries."

More booing. The Electric Berries were kind of jerks, and everyone knows they cheat.

"Now," said Lily, who grabbed the mic back from Matt, "Let it begin!"

The match was a blur of teams charging the pins, occasionally going into the gutter. Matt provided nonstop commentary, like "That electric blueberry flopped it again! He's certainly not winning." or "That grapeshot shot a beeeeeutiful strike! That's a good bowler!"

The match was almost over by now. Only the Bowling Bulb Bros. had one shot left to get the spare. It was a classic split. Aqua went up to bowl. This one shot would determine their place in the end. Either glazed in glory, or tossed out as last.

Aqua steadied himself. He looked at the pins. He would need to ricochet off of one to the other at a ninety degree angle, close to impossible. Aqua rolled down the wood. His speed increased madly. Time sped up, and Aqua hit one pin down, ricocheting to the next. With horror, Aqua thought he was going to miss, so he spun around, completely dizzying himself as he lost speed and hit the pin.

The pin wobbled. It swayed. When it looked like it was going to stay, it fell. The crowd cheered. Aqua was super happy. He proved that he was a champion. The crowd chanted, "Aqua!" "Aqua!" "Aqua!"

A couple minutes later, the Bowling Bulb Brothers looked at the rankings. They did it. They didn't get last. They were champions. Champions who got seventh place. But still champions all the same.

 _/One week later…_

The week had been jam-packed. The Bulb Brothers would go bowling with Wallnut on Tuesdays. Peashooter, Chomper and Wallnut started to get more interested in the school sports. None of them _did_ the sports, but they were fun to watch.

It was Saturday morning and Chomper got out of his bed. Since he shares a room with Peashooter, Chomper likes to listen to Peashooter talk in his sleep. He was doing that this morning when Peashooter suddenly woke up. He pulled out a backpack and put some stuff in it, one thing was a picture Chomper had never seen.

Peashooter was seven, covered in cuts and bruises. But he was happy. His brother Threepeater was a baby, looking at the camera with six wide eyes. Lastly, there was a Commando Pea. He seemed to be holding the camera for the picture. The background was a barren wasteland of destroyed houses and cut trees.

"Hey, Peashooter. Who took the picture?"

Peashooter saw the picture and his expression saddened.

"That's Wolf." he replied simply as he put the picture in his backpack.

"Where are you going, Peashooter? All the electives are in the Academy!"

"Not all of them. I'll be back tomorrow."

"But where are you going?"

Peashooter gave Chomper a determined expression. Chomper was worried for his friend.

"I'm going to the Gatling Course."


	3. The Gatling Course

**_Chapter 2: The Gatling Course_**

Repeater was waiting at the front door of the house. He groaned. Whenever Peashooter came for a visit, Threepeater would take forever to let him leave. Well, mostly One and Three.

Threepeater has MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) but has an interesting case. Instead of having one head constantly changing personalities, he has three simultaneous personalities: one for each head. One, the highest head, is more argument prone and is arguably the most violent, but with a hidden care for his family. Two is the middle head. He's the smart one, the most docile and the one who gets the others out of trouble. Three is a wild card. You never know what he'll do next, but he usually argues with One to humor him, to Two's dismay.

Today, Peashooter and Repeater were leaving for the Gatling Course, a complex series of trials to see if a peashooter is worthy of getting a gatling helmet. Gatling helmets enable any type of peashooter to become a gatling pea. Repeater is doing it to live up to his father, and to have an extra weapon when he enlists in the army. Peashooter's just doing it as an elective so he can graduate from L.E.A.F. Academy and become a L.E.A.F. Agent. After about fifteen goodbyes to Threepeater, Peashooter slung on his backpack. Then, Repeater and his younger brother ventured out to go try the Gatling Course.

 _/Two and a half hours later…_

Peashooter and Repeater looked up in awe at the huge stone statue of Doug, the first ever agent, as a Gatling Pea. The plants were on the edge of the forest that surrounds Suburbia on three sides. The fourth side is a wasteland of what used to be part of Suburbia, called the Dead Zone.

Peashooter walked up to the statue and read the inscription on it.

 _In memory of Doug Cartus, the first ever L.E.A.F agent. We will remember this plant as a soul of courage and hope._

Peashooter was amazed. Repeater grew impatient.

"Come on, Peashooter! Do you want to do this today or next year?"

That snapped Peashooter out of his trance pretty quickly. The two brothers passed the statue and came to a large metallic building. Barred windows lined the outside like an intricate design. Huge metal plates made up the outside walls, bolted into place with bolts larger than a plant's eye. The building looked suspiciously like a prison, and Peashooter didn't like it one bit.

The gates leading inside were unlocked, and a wooden sign that was covered in dirt and grime read: The Gatling Course. So Repeater and Peashooter stepped inside, into a pitch black room, the gates closing behind them. Neither brother could see anything, and the sound of footsteps was heard. Peashooter and Repeater got into fighting stances as the sound got louder. Then, the lights turned on.

"What are you two kids doing in my course? Idgits! You'll better not be a breaking and entering, ya hear me?"

Peashooter and Repeater were stunned. Because in front of them stood an angry gatling pea with an eyepatch and a cracked helmet. He looked about forty and was glaring at the two intruders. Repeater cleared his throat and said,

"We're here to take the Gatling Course."

The Gatling Pea narrowed his eyes.

Repeater's repeating problem then came up, because he repeated: "We're here to take the ga-"

"I know what you dimwits are hear for! If you two want to be gatling peas, you need to learn to SHUT YOUR DANG YAPPER CUZ I'M NOT TEACHIN' YOU TO BE A CHATTERBOX!"

"Look who's talking." muttered Peashooter.

"WHAT WAS THAT SONNY? IF YA GONNA SAY SOMETHING, YOU GONNA SAY IT SO I CAN HEAR IT!" The gatling pea yelled.

Peashooter and Repeater exchanged glances. Both of them want to take the course, but putting up with this guy was going to test their patience.

"Alright then, troops. I'm Captain Davis of Fifteenth Division. You will call me The Great Captain Davis of the Great Fifteenth Division. Got a problem with that?"

Peashooter nodded his head.

"Well TOO BAD SONNY! Now. You fellas are gonna meet the rest of your troop. But before that, some rules. Rule number one: Do what I say or else. Rule number three: Always pay attention. Rule number four: I never make mistakes, so if you think I made a mistake, get your eyes checked and your mind back on the battlefield because I never make mistakes. Got it?"

"Yes, Great Captain Davis of the Great Fifteenth Division." replied the brothers.

"YOU FORGOT THE FIRST THE! Otherwise, good work."

And with that, the captain led the new recruits to the mess hall. Then, he turned around and said, "Names, maggots. Both first and last. You!" he said, pointing at Peashooter. "First name, last name, and no funny business."

Peashooter stared at him. "Peashooter. Peashooter Kilithus."

The Gatling Pea was glaring at Peashooter. "I knew your father, kid. He was a jerk, just like you. He only passed after he cheated on the final test. He's a good man now, but only because he cheated. If you pull the same stunt, you won't ever leave this compound. HEAR ME?"

Peashooter nodded. Captain Davis turned to Repeater. "What about you?"

"Repeater Kilithus."

The Captain nodded. "I've heard of you. Future army soldier. You look like a true soldier. Better you than this punk." he concluded, gesturing to Peashooter. Peashooter just rolled his eyes.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! INTRODUCE YOUR PITIFUL SELVES TO THIS PUNK AND HIS BROTHER!"

There were five other peashooters at the mess hall; Each pea was at their own silver table, sitting on metallic strips with rusted edges. There were three peashooters, an electric peashooter, and a fire pea. The three peashooters were Agatha, Denal and Frisk. Julia was the electric peashooter, and Scorch was the fire pea. None of them looked remotely happy, and Scorch was busy melting the "bench" he was on to pass the time.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! Now that they're seven of you, we can begin. I will demonstrate each course to provide a guide for you worms. Now, GO!"

The peashooters filed out of the mess hall and down the dark corridors. Old cells with blood stains were everywhere. Repeater had an uneasy feeling. Peashooter was glaring daggers at the captain.

 _/Half an hour later…_

Peashooter was still glaring at the captain when he noticed that they just passed the mess hall. Which means that they went all around the compound in a huge circle. The other peashooters noticed this too and groaned. This angered the captain.

"STOP GROANING MAGGOTS! IF I WANTED YOU TO GROAN I WOULD SAY TO GROAN!"

Peashooter cleared his throat and looked right into Davis's eyes. Davis actually shrank back a little, before regaining his composure.

"WHAT IS IT MAGGOT?"

Peashooter smirked and replied, "Your memory must be faulty. I didn't say anything. But now that you bring it up, we went in a circle. So I'm wondering, why did the other peas have to wait? You could've walked them around earlier."

The other peashooters were aghast. Davis's eyes narrowed.

"Listen, ya smart alec. I took you around the compound to test your endurance. If you don't like it, you can get up and leave."

Peashooter showed him his backpack, and took out the picture Chomper asked about earlier.

"See this? This is me, my baby brother, and a L.E.A.F agent named Wolf six years ago. I did more in ten minutes back then than what you would make me do for ten hours. So get on with it. If you don't do enough, you'll die like Wolf."

The captain looked at the photo. "I knew Wolf. If he cared for a runt like you then I guess I'll humor you. But if you ever do that to me again, I won't care when I beat you up and toss you outside."

The two eyed each other warily as Peashooter put the picture away. All the other peas in the room were watching with awe. Repeater was kind of angry at Peashooter, and he was kind of hurt. Peashooter never mentioned Wolf before, and there must be a reason. But Repeater was still hurt that Peashooter never confided in him.

 _/Ten minutes later…_

Captain Davis led the group down more hallways into what looks like an abandoned courtyard. In the center is a huge obstacle course full of cardboard cutouts of zombies. Davis turned around to face the group, a sneer on his face.

"LISTEN UP, MAGGOTS! EACH COURSE WILL BE DIFFERENT! I WILL DEMONSTRATE EACH AND EVERY ONE EXCEPT THE LAST! YOU MAGGOTS MUST DESTROY AT LEAST TWENTY ZOMBIES EACH TIME! READY?"

The peashooters nodded.

"Good."

The first course was just a strip of the yard with thirty or more zombie targets. Each peashooter passed it easily. The second course had chunks of houses strewn about, and twice as many zombie targets. This was a challenge for many of the peas, but not Repeater.

Repeater was using his "gift" of repeating what someone said or did to his advantage. After the captain finished, Repeater would go next. Each time, he did exactly what the captain did. Sometimes the captain fell or stumbled, but Repeater mastered being able to deviate from what Davis did, and he finished each and every course flawlessly.

Peashooter was a different story. He would take as much time as he needed and would shred through the targets, none of the obstacles even bothering him. He was born able to run faster and jump higher than most plants, so he used this to his advantage. Peashooter usually would jump on a zombie target's head and use it as a springboard, knocking off the head in the process.

Soon the final course was in front of them. There were unstable walls all over and a huge ten foot tall wall blocking the peas from the end. Almost three hundred targets were there, and as an added challenge they are all on sensors that detect plants and moves the targets in that direction.

When Peashooter saw this course, he had a really painful flashback.

 _/Flashback to six years ago…_

 _Peashooter was carrying Threepeater behind him and running down the street. A massive hoard of zombies was following him, throwing stones that seemed to all hit him and miss Threepeater. Peashooter then ran into an alley, but it was a dead end. The zombies flooded into the alley, about to devour Peashooter and his brother. Peashooter ran up the wall, jumped off it and landed on a zombie's head._

 _The zombies grabbed at him and tore his stem. Small drops of plantly blood fell as Peashooter leapt off the head and barely climbed up the wall. He was bleeding badly._

 _/End of flashback because..._

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! MAKE IT TO THE END OF THIS COURSE AND YOU PASS! I'M NOT GONNA LIE, SOME OF YOU WILL GET HURT. YOU MAY BLEED. MANY ADULTS TWICE YOUR AGE QUIT AND HAD TO GET MEDICAL ASSISTANCE! GOOD LUCK TO ALL OF YOU! Except you, punk." concluded Davis, gesturing to Peashooter.

"I've done this before." said Peashooter in a distant voice.

All the plants looked at him. Repeater wondered _Does this have to do with when Peashooter was on his own for four years? He had Threepeater, but still. How did he do this before?_

Peashooter looked at all the other plants, then at the captain's incredulous face. He looked at him straight captain sneered at him.

"If you've done it before, prove it, punk."

"I will."

Peashooter ran at a blazing speed, almost thirty miles per hour. And his speed was increasing. He shot down fourteen targets in front of him before jumping right over the rest. As he neared the wall, he spun around and shot down five more targets. As the last ones approached, Peashooter ran up the wall and jumped off, landing on a cardboard head. He shot a couple more targets before using the head he was on like a springboard and jumped a clean foot over the wall.

As he landed, Peashooter was worried about the other peas. He did it with a little difficulty, and he'd done it before. Repeater might do it ok, but the captain said that they might bleed. Peashooter isn't one to leave plants behind, especially after Wolf.

Peashooter shook the thought from his head. He never liked thinking about Wolf. It just brought pain. And guilt. Peashooter sat at a metal bench next to a power flower, who was obviously a medic. She seemed to eye the captain with a loathsome expression. Peashooter decided to stay silent.

Repeater was up for the course. He used his repeating ability to copy what Peashooter did, but he did it at a slower speed. This turned out to not go over so well, as the targets caught up to Repeater, who, in turn, shot down a group of them. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to run up the wall, Repeater jumped straight onto the target and did a backflip off of it, hurting his back by landing on top of the wall. But he made it, and that's what mattered to him.

As Scorch did the course, Peashooter really wondered how some adults couldn't do the course. It was long and difficult, but it was nothing compared to six years ago. Peashooter shook his head hard. Not another flashback. Not now. Not ever. Those memories were painful enough without experiencing them again.

Scorch, Denal, Frisk and Julia all just finished, with Denal and Frisk having some cuts and Julia bleeding a little. Peashooter and Repeater looked back at the wall, where they heard a scream of terror. Peashooter ran up the wall and barely made it. What he saw was shocking.

Agatha was crushed by the rubble of the side walls falling. All the targets were hitting her, and some had gotten on top of her head. She was bleeding badly, and she looked like she was going to faint. Her stem was punctured, and blood seeped through it.

"I'm gonna help her." Peashooter called to Davis, who was watching Agatha with a mixed expression.

"You can't, kid. She's got to do this herself."

Peashooter glared at the captain, and leapt off the wall, running towards Agatha. Repeater watched Peashooter go to help, and he turned to the other peas.

"Come on guys! I'm not letting Peashooter try to help her by himself. Are you with me?"

The other peas nodded, and Denal, Frisk and Scorch formed a pyramid next to the wall. Scorch gestured for Repeater to climb on, which he did. As Repeater got to the top of the wall, Peashooter yelled out in pain.

Peashooter had run right into the fray, shooting and kicking down any targets he could. But there were still a lot, and when he actually got to Agatha, he was surrounded. Peashooter helped Agatha up and she leaned on him as Peashooter shot at the incoming targets. Repeater couldn't help noticing that there were a lot more targets now than there were before. No doubt Davis wanted to prove a point. Repeater ran right into the fray, giving Peashooter and Agatha covering fire as they escaped. As they backed up to the wall, they could see the captain on top of the wall, glaring maliciously at them.

"End of the line, kiddos. The girl can live. Let's see how long you two last."

Peashooter smiled at Davis. He handed Agatha to Repeater and ran up the wall. Instead of jumping off of it, he hit Davis off the wall onto their side. He got up and tackled Peashooter. As this happened, the targets got closer.

"YA LITTLE PUNK! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOW I'M DOWN HERE AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET OUT, IDGIT!"

"If you can't get out, you don't deserve this." retorted Peashooter, yanking Davis's helmet off of his head. Davis shrieked as he turned into a toxic pea, too weak to move.

Repeater helped Agatha climb up the wall. She barely was able to climb over, no doubt into the waiting arms of the medic. Then Repeater turned to face Peashooter, who was now holding off against the targets. Davis was gone.

"You next, Peashooter."

"No. I'm not leaving anyone behind ever again." Peashooter then picked up Repeater and did a leap for the wall. Repeater made it. He was almost unconscious because of the impact, but he made it. Repeater shook himself out of his trance. Peashooter was still down there. And Repeater didn't know if he could make it.

Peashooter was covered in bruises. Blood was splattered on the wall. Maybe jumping into a wall wasn't the smartest choice. But Peashooter didn't care. He realized that his father didn't cheat. Davis did, but his father got the blame. There's no way that toxic pea made it.

Peashooter was then tackled by Davis. He had a wild look in his eyes. He pulled a knife from who-knows-where and put it to Peashooter's throat. His voice was unintelligible but it was obviously a threat. Peashooter sat there, giving in as the targets approached. But then a pea hit Davis, and he was sent sprawling across the floor, right at the targets.

"NO! NO! NO NO NO NOOOOOOO!"

Peashooter ran as Davis got trampled. He ran up the wall again, jumped off, and landed on a target. He immediately lept for the wall again, but he was shot in the back by an outraged Davis. Peashooter was barely holding onto the wall's edge. Then Repeater came and pulled him over. The two brothers jumped off the wall and next to the other peas, which shouted and yelled in celebration. Peashooter and Repeater looked at each other, and then joined in the celebration.

 _/Thirty minutes later, give or take..._

Peashooter was holding Davis's helmet; He then set it on a metal strip. The plants were in the mess hall, each of them with an engraved helmet. Peashooter asked Scorch to make a small image of a wall on his. Repeater did the same. As the plants said goodbye to each other, Peashooter felt like he forgot something. He had just put on his backpack, which had his helmet. So what did he forget?

Repeater said his goodbyes to the others, then ran up to Peashooter. The two shook hands, then hugged. Repeater started to walk home, before turning and saying,

"If you ever need me, just say so. I'll always come to help you."

Peashooter nodded. He wouldn't ever do that. Not if it endangers Repeater. Repeater left, and Peashooter turned to face the compound. The gate was unlocked. The windows barred. Peashooter then walked up to the gate and pulled out the key. He closed the gate, and snapped the key in half. Then he walked away, back to the academy.

 _/The next day…_

Principal Strongberry was sitting at his office, facing Peashooter. Papers were still strewn across the floor. Peashooter said nothing. He pulled up his backpack and pulled out the engraved helmet. Strongberry's eyes widened. Peashooter set the helmet on the desk. Strongberry noticed a small X on the helmet, made from two deep scratches inside a few light ones. It resembled a wall. Strongberry then smiled.

"Peashooter, how would you feel about leading a squad?"


	4. Peashooter, Sunflower, and the Pole

**_Chapter 3: Peashooter, Sunflower, and the Pole_**

 _/Two weeks after last chapter…_

It was a normal day in Suburbia. The academy students had graduated not long ago. The L.E.A.F. Academy baseball team was playing one last game against the military trainees. Peashooter, Wallnut and Chomper were in the stands by the outfield, cheering and wondering when the squads would be chosen.

Peashooter hadn't told anyone about being the next squad leader yet. He thought it would be better if they found out for themselves. Besides, he didn't know who to pick yet, and that's his biggest worry.

Sunflower was cheering for the academy plants with Marigold. The two were great friends, and Sunflower hoped that she and Marigold would be in the same squad, or at least close squads. Sunflower was watching a fire flower go up to bat when she saw Peashooter and Cabbage-pult apparently arguing.

While Peashooter had been thinking, Cabbage-pult was insulting him, calling him a "cowardly peashooter who can't even kill a browncoat." This insult hit too close to home. It reminded him of Wolf. "No." Peashooter thought, "Not now." So Peashooter, Cabbage-pult, Chomper and Wallnut were arguing.

The fire flower was getting ready to hit. Rocket, a Shamrock, threw the ball as fast as she could. The fire flower hit it with a ringing force, sending it flying over the outfield and into the forest.

"Cool! I'm gonna get it!" said Sunflower as she saw it go flying.

"That ball is mine." Peashooter stated, trying to find any way to get out of the situation with dignity.

"Sure. Maybe you'll find a life too." replied Cabbage-pult, causing the argument to resume. Peashooter shrugged and took off at top speed toward the ball.

A gargantuar was walking in the forest next to a cliff. He was mad at Zomboss and General Supremo for saying that he's too easily distracted. So he set out to go find another way to get brains. He was reflecting on what happened when a baseball came rocketing towards him at a high speed. The gargantuar didn't notice until it hit him in the head, causing him to drop his pole in surprise. The gargantuar stumbled backwards and fell off of the cliff.

Peashooter ran as fast as he could, trying to find that ball. He didn't know why, but he felt like someone was following him. Peashooter shrugged and went a little faster, until he came to a cliff. A telephone pole was lying on the grass, with the baseball sitting next to it. Peashooter smiled as he walked up to get the ball, but suddenly someone burst out of the trees and tackled the ball.

Peashooter groaned. "Why is it that when I'm all the way out here, someone just swoops in and gets the ball first?"

The plant, which was Sunflower, got up, the ball in her right leaf. She smiled at Peashooter, who was looking at her with an annoyed expression.

"Guess you want the ball, huh?" Sunflower said in a teasing voice.

"Yes, please." replied Peashooter with a bored voice.

"Then come and get it!"

"No thanks. I'd rather take the pole than waste my time chasing you, just for you to hide it."

Sunflower frowned. How did he know she was going to hide it? Whatever. Then an idea popped into Sunflower's head.

"Alright then. But you have to take the pole."

Peashooter looked at her quizzically. Of course. He sighed in defeat and started to lift the pole. That thing was HEAVY. Peashooter barely took it three feet before he fell in exasperation.

"Me and my big mouth."

Sunflower giggled. Was he actually going to do it? He never really broke promises or anything, so he might actually do it. Sunflower decided to test this.

"I don't really care, you know."

"But you still want me to take the pole. Fine. I've really got nothing else to do anyway. This or arguing with Cabbage-pult? I'd take this any day."

Sunflower smiled. She knew it. He really was what people say. Gullible, yes, but also determined. So she decided to make his life easier.

"I'll help."

So together, the two hauled the pole out of the forest. It took a couple hours, but they did it. When they got back, Chomper was somehow not surprised.

"Really, Peashooter? A telephone pole? I guess that Sunflower said that or chasing her to get the baseball. Personally, you're crazy either way."

Peashooter rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Chomper. Who won?"

"The academy, one to nothing. It was a close game. There were so many close plays! I couldn't believe it. The final inning was so jam-packed! It was really epic to watch, Peashooter. You really missed out."

Peashooter rolled his eyes again. Chomper always did this. If you missed something, he always told you it was super exciting and really good. It's just his way of messing with people. Peashooter just sighed as he and Sunflower started dragging the pole again.

Back in the forest, the gargantuar had climbed back up the cliff. When he got to the top, he saw that his telephone pole had been stolen. A trail of where the pole had been dragged was there, and the gargantuar followed it, seething with rage.

"Finally! We're done!" Peashooter yelled out as he and Sunflower had dragged the pole to the streets. "I'm never going to do that again."

"Oh really? Because I still have the ball, and you still want it."

"Not really. I'd rather fight a gargantuar." As soon as Peashooter said this, he covered his mouth. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!"

As if Peashooter had summoned it, the gargantuar from the forest came towards the two. It narrowed its eyes as it saw them. Peashooter and Sunflower had their mouths open.

"I really need to stop saying things like that."

The gargantuar roared at them and charged. Peashooter ran right at it, sliding underneath it and shooting at its back. The gargantuar turned around quickly and tried to slam Peashooter, who promptly dodged. Sunflower was thinking about what she could do to kill it.

Sunflowers can take a sun they produce and turn it into a small solar beam. These beams aren't lethal, but they can cause serious injury. If a sunflower uses enough sun, they can make a much larger, more dangerous beam that can vaporize walls.

Sunflower started to produce sun for ammunition. As she did this, Peashooter was running for his life. The gargantuar had picked up the pole and was charging Peashooter, who was in turn running as fast as he could. Soon, the gargantuar fell behind Peashooter, and Peashooter was in the L.E.A.F. Squad House district. He sighed and sat on the curb.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so stubborn."

"Your stubbornness shall bring you your death!" the gargantuar roared as he once again charged Peashooter. Peashooter ran towards him, before jumping over him and landing on his back. He smirked as the gargantuar tried to grab him.

Peashooter shot at the gargantuar's neck before realizing that the gargantuar was wearing a collar. Peashooter quickly hopped off the gargantuar's back as it tried to grab him. The gargantuar then hit Peashooter with the pole, sending him flying down the street.

Sunflower had finally been able to produce enough sun for ammunition. She stood up and started running towards Peashooter and the gargantuar when she heard a giant slam. As she looked around, Peashooter crashed into a house behind her. He was bleeding badly. Sunflower saw this and immediately thought _What the heck, Peashooter! You idiot! You could've died!_ Then she ran over to him, only to be intercepted by the gargantuar. He smiled at her as he lifted his pole.

"Say goodbye to your pathetic friend."

Then the gargantuar slammed the pole on Peashooter. Sunflower looked in horror as tears formed. "He's gone. I never even became his friend and he's gone."

The gargantuar turned to her. He laughed at her sadness. "That pathetic peashooter had no friends. Boo hoo. Don't worry little thief; You'll join him soon enough."

Sunflower started shooting the gargantuar and was getting pretty mad. This guy was gonna pay. The gargantuar was laughing until one sun pulse hit him in the eye. He recoiled and fell. Sunflower ran towards him, and walked right into an obvious trap. The gargantuar grabbed her and threw her into a building. She wasn't bleeding, but she was in a lot of pain. Too bad sunflowers can't heal themselves.

As the gargantuar approached, he was enraged. He glared at Sunflower with one eye and screamed,

"YOU MISERABLE FLOWER! I WILL DESTROY YOUR SOUL! PREPARE TO DIE LIKE YOUR IDIOTIC FRIEND!"

"I'm not dead. You'll find that I won't die so easily. And honestly, this garg is getting on my nerves."

Sunflower turned to the left. Standing there was Peashooter, Chomper and Wallnut. Peashooter had some major bruises, but he was acting like he'd been untouched.

"Don't ever hurt my friends. Because if you do, it will be the last thing you ever do."

The three plants charged. Wallnut was immediately knocked aside and rendered unconscious. Chomper had a better approach. He ran around the gargantuar until he was sent flying by a nice smack to the face. Peashooter got the worst beating. He'd be hit in the face, slammed and even stomped on, but each time it seemed like the gargantuar was missing. He was almost a blur, circling around the gargantuar and jumping over him, shooting peas all the while.

Wallnut was still unconscious, but Chomper came back. He didn't fight though, he just sat next to Sunflower and watched. Sunflower started to gather more sun, and Chomper told her to stockpile it. She reluctantly complied.

Peashooter had been fighting for a while. He was getting exhausted. The gargantuar was still as strong as ever, and he finally hit Peashooter. Peashooter was lying on the ground, the gargantuar towering over him.

"You said that if I hurt your friends, it would be the last thing I ever did. I guess you were wrong. Because now I will kill you."

Peashooter just glared as the gargantuar went in for the kill. It smiled as it did so. Peashooter closed his eyes, prepared for the worst. The gargantuar lifted the pole deliberately slowly, then

"Sunflower, fire!"

Sunflower shot a large beam of solar power, which was aimed right at the gargantuar's head. As he was hit, his head disintegrated into nothingness, his body falling on the floor.

Chomper was smiling. Wallnut was no longer unconscious. Sunflower was amazed. Everything was fine, until Peashooter passed out.

 _/One hour later…_

Peashooter was on a stretcher in the hospital. Sunflowers and aloe veras were running around everywhere. He was feeling just fine, so he didn't know what was going on. Until he saw his stem.

His stem was covered in cuts from the rubble. Any of the cuts could've been fatal. And he got them all at the same time. Peashooter tried to remember what happened. Sunflower wanted him to take a pole to Suburbia. A gargantuar tracked them there. Peashooter and Sunflower fought it, and Peashooter almost died twice. That's it.

In the lobby, Chomper and Sunflower were waiting. Wallnut wasn't there because of something Infinut did to the house. Chomper was calmly waiting, while Sunflower was pacing back and forth.

"This is all my fault."

Chomper sighed. Plants always blamed themselves for situations. But Chomper knew that everything happened because of Zomboss. He was linked to everything as a form of evil. His invasions had caused so much damage that every plant's decision was because of him.

"It's not your fault, Sunflower. Even if it was your fault, many good things are your fault, too! Look at Peashooter. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't have ma-"

Chomper cut himself off. Peashooter was going to kill him. Spilling secrets was always Chomper's flaw. He didn't outright say them, but he was usually forced to after they interrogated him. But this time, Peashooter would never forgive him. Chomper was history.

Sunflower looked quizzically at Chomper. "He wouldn't have what?"

Chomper panicked. "I shouldn't even know! If Peashooter didn't talk in his sleep, I never would've learned that he-"

Chomper cut himself off again. What was wrong with him? He dug a hole for himself so deep that he'd die. And to top it all off, Sunflower might freak out. Or beat up Peashooter. Or both.

"Chomper, spill it. You're going to talk. Now."

Chomper flinched at the command. She said it with ringing force, making Chomper want to do it to avoid her wrath. But it was her wrath, or Peashooter's. Chomper didn't know who he wanted to execute him. Finally, Chomper caved in.

"I shouldn't be telling you this. Never mention to Peashooter that I told you." He was pleading, which Sunflower noticed.

Chomper continued, "He never would've made it to year five if it wasn't for you. He" Chomper gulped. "He was going to fail. He didn't really want to pass, anyway. But he, um," Chomper was really nervous. Sunflower was obviously interested in what he had to say, but it wasn't his place to say it.

"Chomper, get on with it."

Chomper was sweating like crazy. Jeez, why was he doing this? Chomper finally sighed. "He only made it because of you, because he, he loves you. He couldn't just leave you. Please don't kill me." Chomper hung his head. He had given up one of Peashooter's biggest secrets, to the person it was about no less. What a friend he was.

Peashooter was lying on the stretcher. He finally tried to sit up, and it didn't hurt at all. He stepped off the stretcher. He was fine! Peashooter smiled as an aloe came up to him.

"Peashooter, you're free to go."

Peashooter looked at his stem. Faint cuts were there, but he's alive. Peashooter almost laughed as he walked to the lobby. What a crazy day.

Sunflower was looking at Chomper in disbelief. _What? How?_ Half of Sunflower felt like doing flips, but a small part of her was saying _What about Cabbage-pult? He actually cares enough to tell you, and he's always there for you. "But not today! And if Peashooter was too scared to tell me, then he cares a lot too, right?" "Just not enough."_

Sunflower didn't want to handle this internal battle right now. She had more important things to do. Like seeing if Peashooter's okay.

As if on cue, Peashooter walked into the lobby, his cuts almost gone. Sunflower smiled. Chomper looked happy, but nervous. Peashooter seemed to notice this and decided to talk to him alone

"Thanks for coming, Sunflower. I'll see you later. Just don't make me carry anymore poles, ok?"

Sunflower laughed and left. When she had gone, Peashooter faced Chomper. He had a tired look on his face.

"Alright Chomper, what did you do?"

Chomper had definitely learned his lesson. "I told her everything." he blurted. Peashooter raised an eyebrow.

"You couldn't have told her everything. Even you don't know everything about me. But if-"

Peashooter stopped. He panicked. "What did you say?"

"Um, that you loved her?"

Peashooter looked straight at him. "You can't be serious."

"Yeah?"

Peashooter groaned, then shook his shook his head. "Fine then. But don't think that means you're off the hook." He started thinking.

"What are you thinking about?"

 _I'm thinking that_ _I just found some squad members._

 _/Three days later…_

Zomboss was sitting at his desk, looking at his computer. The screen showed drone footage of the rouge gargantuar. Zomboss watched intently as Peashooter was almost killed, only to be saved by Sunflower's solar beam.

"Bah! These plants! That Peashooter reminds me of Doug. I never did get the pleasure of killing him. I'll have to settle for that one instead."

Zomboss looked at the footage some more. Then, he got an idea. He pressed the intercom button.

"Buck, report to my office immediately."

Within seconds a buckethead zombie walked in. Above the traditional browncoat clothing he was wearing a black vest. His jeans were ripped. But most interestingly his bucket was clean. Polished. Not a smudge, scratch or crack. Buck smiled at Zomboss.

"Yes, sir?"

"I have an important job for you. You will lead an elite zombie squad, similar to a L.E.A.F. squad. Before you recruit members, this squad needs a name. One that will strike fear into the hearts of plants. And make it short: I don't want to yell something ridiculous to get your attention."

Buck thought about it. After a minute, Buck smirked. "It will be called… Brain Squad."


	5. Brain Squad

**_Chapter 4: Brain Squad_**

Buck was walking down a corridor of Zomboss' mansion. Large portraits of Zomboss and his Zombots hung every few feet. The purple carpet smelled like rotten brains. Or chemicals. They smell so similar. Buck finally reached Zomboss' office. He was excited to tell him the news. Less than a day ago, Zomboss had ordered the creation of Brain Squad, an elite zombie squad to do special missions. Basically a zombie version of a L.E.A.F. squad. Now, after talking with Professor Brainstorm, Buck had found the first recruit.

Buck knocked on Zomboss' door. The large door had wooden beams crossing it, a remnant of an escape decades ago. It still wasn't fixed. The door itself was steel, so it looked like a dungeon door. Buck thought Zomboss secretly liked it, so he wouldn't replace it. The door opened. Zomboss was sitting at his desk, his computer still there. The room was really supposed to be a ballroom, but instead Zomboss used it for his office and laboratory. Zomboss looked at Buck grimly.

"Zomboss, sir. I found the first recruit. His name is Steve. He's a scientist and Professor Brainstorm's personal assistant. The professor agreed to let him join the squad."

Zomboss was interested. "What of his skills?"

"He has above-average intelligence, almost matching Brainstorm himself. He made his own custom gun, which shoots electricity and can also spray toxic waste. However, he lacks humility, and will only listen to someone if they are his superior."

Zomboss smiled. He sounded perfect. As for the humility, even Zomboss himself lacked that, so it was fine. His antisocial skills will make it so if another squad member betrays Zomboss, he will warn him and fight alongside him without mercy for his former friends.

"Excellent. Bring him to me. After this, continue your search."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, Buck left the room. After he did, Zomboss looked at his computer. It showed a drone surveillance of a place called "The Gatling Course". What was particularly intriguing was that a toxic peashooter was inside, apparently a prisoner. Zomboss had an idea. If this toxic peashooter was a prisoner, he might either have vital information to Zomboss's cause. He might even side with the zombies. So Zomboss came up with an idea…

 _/The next day…_

A football zombie was running laps around the Brainball field. He had completed lap number two-hundred eighty-nine when he tripped and fell. The zombie's name was Allstar. Well, zombies call him that. So it's his name now. As a rookie in Brainball, he had broken seven records. Most Brainballs caught. Most Interceptions. Most Ejections. And a few others. He won rookie of the year, and he was proud.

Allstar was getting off the ground when he saw a piece of paper. It was years old, but Allstar didn't know that. The paper said to enlist in special army training at Zomboss Manor. Allstar scratched his head. Was it mandatory? Allstar didn't know, so he assumed it was. He got up and walked to the nearest fast food restaurant, to ask where the manor is.

 _/One hour later…_

Steve was leaning on the wall, making some modifications to his gun, which he called the Z-41 prototype. If he got Zomboss' and Brainstorm's approval, he would mass produce the gun and turn the war back into the zombie's favor. Steve was living with Brainstorm in a laboratory near Zombopolis. It was just a place where the two would work for days on end, and where Steve first remembers awakening. He had never left the lab before, so going to Zomboss Manor with a buckethead sounded strange to him. Soon, Buck arrived. When he came in, his jaw dropped at the lab.

The lab was covered in state-of-the-art machinery and chemicals were encased everywhere. And at the center of it all was the Zomboss 1000, a machine so ruthless it could kill an entire city within hours. Steve was in the corner, leaning on the wall. Steve has white hair pointed in spikes. He's wearing a lab coat with no stains, but it has a cut off sleeve. His jeans are covered in stains and holes, and he's wearing gold-plated goggles that seem to have a built-in camera.

Buck closed his mouth. He walked over to Steve and held out his hand.

"I'm Buck, the leader of Brain Squad. Zomboss and Professor Brainstorm have allowed you to join the squad."

Steve looked skeptical. Then, he shrugged.

"Fine. I'll join. I'm guessing that you haven't recruited anyone else yet?"

"That would be correct."

Steve walked out of the lab. Buck followed closely, unsure of what Steve is going to do.

 _/Three hours later…_

Allstar was sitting on the porch of Zomboss Manor. Impfinity clones were running around doing yard work. Occasionally, they would ask to be punted across the yard, to which Allstar complied. Eventually, Zomboss came outside to check on Impfinity's progress.

"What are you doing here?"

Allstar turned around to see a very mad Zomboss. He had a Z-37 blaster pistol and he looked like he was going to shoot Allstar.

"I came here for the job."

Zomboss raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that I'm applying zombies for a job?"

"I read a piece of paper and it said to come here."

Now Zomboss was puzzled. He never sent out papers. And Buck wouldn't without his permission. So how did he get a paper? _Where_ did he get a paper?

"Fine. Come in."

"Someone else came with me. They're over there." Allstar pointed to the huge stone fountain of Zomboss. "Behind the fountain."

Zomboss grumbled as he walked to the fountain. Who now? A crazy trickster? Hopefully not another disconaut. Not since last time. Zomboss had that song stuck in his head for years.

When Zomboss found the zombie, he resisted the urge to shoot the two and be done with it. Sitting on the fountain's wall, was a brickhead holding a flag with a brain on it. The brickhead looked at Zomboss and waved hello. Zomboss was too shocked to speak.

All the brickheads had been killed off due to them always going on the front lines. Zomboss did this on purpose so the much larger buckethead population wouldn't riot. Brickheads had been banned. All brick headwear had been confiscated and destroyed. But now, a brickhead was sitting right there, daring to show his face and even more daring to try to get into the squad. It was absurd.

"How the heck are you still alive?"

The brickhead responded with some gestures and was pointing at himself when Zomboss shrieked "SILENCE INSOLENT FOOL!"

The brickhead seemed to laugh, but no sound came. "My goodness. Zomboss is really mad." He thought.

"WHY WON'T YOU RESPOND?"

"Zomboss, sir!"

Zomboss wheeled around to see Steve and Buck waiting for him. When Buck saw the brickhead, he smiled. The brickhead waved at him.

"Zomboss, sir. That brickhead is named Brian. He isn't actually a brickhead, but he got his headgear from his adoptive father dying. He's mute, so please note that he can understand you, but he just can't answer you."

Zomboss looked at Buck incredulously.

"You are a commanding officer of my army. How and why did you let this "Brian" live?"

"Sir, I believed it in our best interest. Brian has an uncanny ability to rally zombies, whether to go to the next Brainball game or to fight plants. You never asked me about him after my report, so I assumed you had forgotten."

Zomboss eyed Brian with new interest. He didn't look like much. Just a simple browncoat with a brick head-case. But if what Buck said was true, this zombie might be just what he needed.

"Steve and Brian: You will wait in the lounge. Buck, you are going to talk to me. Football zombie thing, leave and never return."

"Don't I at least get a chance to join the squad?"

Zomboss growled. "Fine. You will also wait in the lounge. But before anything happens..."

Zomboss looked around. The bushes weren't trimmed. Only half the Manor was painted. Zomboss bellowed "Impfinity!"

Seventeen Impfinity clones ran up to Zomboss, tripping over each other and flipping in the air. At one glance from Zomboss they all stopped. Cowering in fear, one Impfinity squealed, "We're almost done, boss! We painted the Manor, trimmed the hedges, and-"

"SILENCE MISERABLE RATS! If I needed a headache I would've gotten Super Brainz to do it. Impfinity, disengage your clones. You are sentenced to solitary confinement until I need you."

Impfinity disengaged his clones and walked away sadly. Buck and Steve knew what solitary confinement did. They themselves had been punished by Zomboss. It was a dragged out torture of boredom and wasted time. Some zombies jumped out their windows. Others lost the will to eat brains. Either way, it's bad.

Zomboss turned to the four zombies. None of them did anything. They were wary of Zomboss's wrath. Zomboss finally sighed.

"Buck, please follow me. The rest of you, lounge. Now."

Brian, Allstar and Steve left for the lounge quickly. Zomboss turned to Buck.

"I wouldn't even consider using those two if I had a choice, Buck. But time is not on our side."

Zomboss used a holographic projector to cast an image of a pair of shoes. Buck was confused. Zomboss noticed this and sighed heavily.

"The idiotic genius known as Crazy Dave has countless plans and schemes. This is why _we_ have countless plans and schemes. However, we have received intel of "Secret Plan Shoes." We believe that the plans hidden in these will give us a swift victory in the war. So to find out where they are, I kidnapped a toxic peashooter who may have the information. If we find out where it is, you and your squad will retrieve the shoes. Understood?"

"Yes, Zomboss sir."

Zomboss cackled. Another victory was upon the zombies. And this time, Zomboss had a secret weapon. He didn't care if Brain Squad died. If they won, then it didn't matter. Either way, the zombies needed to win. And no plants are going to stop them.

 _/Two hours later…_

Zomboss was watching the interrogation from a one-way mirror. The interrogation room was small and dark, with only one faint red light. The toxic peashooter, which was called Davis, hadn't given sufficient information yet. General Supremo was trying unsuccessfully to get him to talk.

"Where are the secret plan shoes?"

"Not telling."

"If you tell us, we will let you live."

"If I don't tell you, you can't kill me until I do."

Supremo snarled and punched Davis. Then, Supremo got an idea.

"Who locked you up?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Who locked you up?"

"Some punk named Peashooter Kilithus. He left me for dead."

Viewing from the other side of the mirror, Zomboss spat. He hated that Peashooter already. But how was it possible? Zomboss had personally hunted down that family and killed them. How was this plant alive?

"So a lowly peashooter trapped you. I guess we have a common enemy." Supremo pulled out a miniature screen and played the drone recording for Davis. Davis was expressionless. Zomboss smiled from the other side of the mirror. They were getting somewhere.

"So if I tell you, you'll let me go?"

"Yes."

Davis thought for a minute. Then he replied, "It's on an island. I don't know where."

"Liar. If it's on an island, it could only be Boney Island."

Davis looked down in shame. He'd betrayed his own kind. Supremo laughed at him.

"So now you're ashamed. That's easy enough to fix."

Supremo shot Davis in the head. Davis fell and yelled out in pain. Then, there was only silence. Supremo exited the room. Zomboss was waiting, satisfied with the information.

"Tell the newly appointed Brain Squad to get here immediately. Tell them that we have a mission for them."

Supremo nodded and ran to find them. Zomboss turned and smiled as he envisioned his victory. Nothing could stop him. This war is as good as won.

 _/The next day…_

Brain Squad was waiting in the hangar of Zomboss Manor. The hangar was small, but no less impressive. How Zomboss was able to fit a hangar in his house they'll never know. Soon, a Zombie Dropship came to pick them up. As Brain Squad boarded, the pilot snickered.

"Alright, Brain Squad. This is your first mission so I'll give you some advice: Don't mess up."

Steve and Brian rolled their eyes as the dropship took off to the south, headed straight for Boney Island.

Meanwhile, Zomboss was contacting a special mercenary. He knew exactly how to divert the plant's attention. All he needed was a little help.

"This is Pole. Who's calling?"

"Dr. Zomboss. Listen, I have a special mission for you."

"How much will I be getting paid?"

"Seven brains. If you survive."

"Remember, Zomboss? I always survive. I even faked my death to throw them off my trail."

"Enough bragging. The mission's plain and simple: assassinate a top L.E.A.F. agent. Any agent. This will provide a distraction for my plan."

"Hmm. Alright, I'm in. I'll be there in less than two hours."

"Excellent."

Zomboss put down his communicator and leaned back in his office chair. Pole wasn't the most loyal zombie, but one of the most reliable. He always gets the job done. And that's why Zomboss chose him. Now the zombies are one step closer to victory.

 _/Two hours later…_

Pole was vaulting from rooftop to rooftop, having infiltrated Suburbia's innermost core. Landing on a house's roof, he pulled out his pole and contracted it into a sniper rifle. Pole was a pole-vaulter, and his pole has a million uses. One of which is being able to assassinate L.E.A.F. agents. As Pole put his finger on the trigger, he hesitated. There were no agents around, but Pole felt apprehensive. He quickly turned around to see Citron and Kernel Corn right behind him. Citron smiled.

"Being able to time-travel has it's perks! So a zombie thinks he can kill me. Sure. I'm an elite agent, and a plant hero at that. What makes you so special that you can kill me?"

Pole glared at him. "This."

Pole's pole extended into a long spear, which he used to fend off the two plants. Citron's laser was a big nuisance. And Kernel Corn didn't help. He needed a distraction.

"How about a deal, you two?"

Citron and Kernel Corn stopped fighting. They eyed him with interest.

"What deal?"

"One of you fakes your death so L.E.A.F. goes looking for me. At the same time, the two of you warn the others and stop Zomboss' plan."

Citron looked at him. Being a bounty hunter, he knew how to make a deal. This guy knew too. So Citron got an idea.

"Alright. I accept. What's the plan?"

Pole smiled cruelly. "This."

Pole's pole contracted into a rifle, and Pole shot Citron in the face. Citron wasn't able to block it, so he fell, bleeding. Kernel Corn yelled and shot at Pole, but Pole was already escaping. Kernel ran to Citron, who was on the roof's edge.

Pole had escaped Suburbia. He pulled out his communicator and called Zomboss.

"What is it?"

"Dr. Zomboss, have your reward ready. Mission accomplished."


	6. The Invasion of Boney Island

**_Chapter 5: The Invasion of Boney Island_**

Brian was the only one standing in the blimp. Steve was adjusting his weapon. Buck was watching the pilot. Allstar was doing push-ups. Allstar was annoying, but Buck quickly grew to enjoy his company.

Buck looked at his metal launcher. He had specifically requested that it wasn't lethal, and to prove it he shot one of the scientists who made it. He was seriously injured, but not dead. Buck didn't want to kill any plants if he could help it. Unlike other zombies, Buck knew that plants had meaningful lives, and he always felt guilty when the zombies attacked. Buck had never told anyone this, but sometimes he regretted choosing to be a zombie. Now he only started Brain Squad because Zomboss would've found someone else who doesn't share Buck's mercy. Sighing, Buck looked out the window to find that they had just passed Boney Island.

"Pilot, turn this ship around!"

The pilot turned and sneered. He continued flying across the ocean. Buck, Steve and Allstar got up. Brian hit the pilot on the head with his flag. Steve opened the door as Allstar tossed him out of the dropship.

"You'll regret this!"

Those were the final words of the pilot as he fell into the ocean. Steve assumed control of the dropship.

"Steve, do you know how to fly this thing?" Buck asked with apprehension.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because were going to crash!"

Allstar grabbed the two parachutes in the back. Allstar put one on and handed the other to Brian. The two quickly jumped out of the blimp.

"Those were the only parachutes, weren't they?"

"No. There's one left. Take it. I'll join you later."

Steve raised an eyebrow as he went to the back and got the last parachute. He was about to jump when he hesitated. He turned to Buck.

"Coming Buck?"

Buck was in the pilot's seat and struggling to lift the dropship. The altitude continued to decrease, but at a slower rate. Buck eventually pulled up his gun and shot the controls in exasperation. He went to go jump when he saw Steve sitting on the floor with a deck of cards.

"What are you doing, you fool? Jump out of the ship!"

Steve looked up. Then he picked up his cards.

"I guess you don't want to play blackjack before we die?"

"Jump out of the ship!"

Steve smiled. "We're gaining altitude. So what you did worked."

Buck face-palmed. "What I did was shoot the controls. Now jump!"

Steve laughed like a maniac and finally jumped out of the blimp. Buck ran and jumped as he went out. As he was falling, the ship went high above the clouds. Below him, endless ocean struck out in every direction. That's the last thing he remembered before face-planting in the water.

 _/Thirteen hours later…_

Buck came to on an island. He was still holding his gun. "Where am I?" The darkness of the night held no answer. Then Buck hit his head on a wooden sign. It read: "Boney Island: All who are lost come here."

Buck looked around. He finally adapted to the dark and made his way into the island's jungles. _Thank goodness I landed on the side with jungle._ Buck thought. _Who knows what would've happened if I landed on the residential side?_

 _/One hour ago…_

 _Allstar and Brian were hiding behind a boulder as two jade cacti walked by. They had matching police vests. The first one was obviously in charge; she composed herself orderly. The second was nervous, probably afraid of the jungle._

 _"We need to find that scientist. He's on the island for a reason, and I don't trust zombies."_

 _Brian and Allstar exchanged glances. So Steve was alive, and on the island. But what about Buck? Allstar noisily pulled out his communicator, which the cacti heard. They ran around the boulder, flanking the zombies. Brian had quickly vanished, leaving Allstar to fight the cacti alone._

 _/Fast forward by forty-five minutes_

 _Steve was collecting lava rock samples and experimenting on them. He was camped in a cave in the volcano. It was active, but it hadn't erupted for three decades, so Steve thought he was safe. Then, Brian ran into the cave, and was surprised to see Steve there._

 _"Brian? You're alive?"_

 _Brian nodded._

 _"Where's Allstar?"_

 _Brian pretended he was wearing handcuffs and started walking in place._

 _"Captured?"_

 _Brian nodded._

 _"What about Buck?"_

 _Brian shrugged. Steve sighed. "We'll stay here for now. Maybe Buck will show up in the morning."_

 _"So there's a third and fourth. Zomboss's idea of a joke?"_

 _Steve and Brian whipped around. Standing there were at least fifteen jade cacti. Each had a police vest. The one who spoke stepped up. She had a helmet that was engraved with a badge._

 _Steve pulled out his gun, but it was shot out of his hand with incredible accuracy immediately. Steve rubbed his hand._

 _"Take them."_

 _/Present time_

Buck was looking from the top of a tree. He saw a convoy of jade cacti take Brian and Steve. Buck shuddered. These were Boney Island's self-appointed police force. They followed the law with an iron fist, or jade fist. Whichever. It wasn't going to be easy to free the squad, especially solo.

"What's the point of having a squad if I do everything alone?" Buck grumbled. He pulled out his communicator and called Zomboss.

"What is it, Buck?"

"Dr. Zomboss sir, we have a situation. The squad was separated after the blimp pilot defected. The ship is gone and the squad was captured. I'm the only one still free. If you can send reinforcements, I can free the others."

"There are reinforcements on the island. Head to the abandoned cemetery and raise a tombstone. When finished, your reinforcements will rise."

"Understood. Buck out."

Buck turned off the communicator as the first light of morning stretched over the horizon. _I just hope they keep them alive._ Buck climbed down the tree and went towards the volcano. He would be able to find the cemetery from there.

 _/At the Suburbia Hospital…_

Rose was floating next to Citron, who was in a critical condition. None of her spells were working. Citron was on a bed in the infirmary, held up to life support. Aloes and Sunflowers were rushing to get supplies and help other plants, occasionally checking on Rose's progress. Rose has a lot of different spells: She could slow down time, turn things into other things, give multiple-headed plants multiple bodies, and even conjure any cure to any disease. But she knew no healing spells, and she regretted it. Her book might have one, but it was too dangerous. The book has a dark power, and Rose doesn't want to unleash it.

Citron groaned as Rose was thinking. Rose jumped back in surprise. As Citron got up, aloes came to try and help, only to be waved off by Citron.

"Citron! Are you alright? Do you require magical assistance?"

"Nah, I'm good. That pole-vaulter had some moves, but you can't best a time-traveling bounty-hunting hero."

Rose smiled. Then Citron gasped and started to move towards the exit, turning into a ball and rolling away. Rose quickly followed, worried for her friend and wondering what he was doing.

 _/One hour later…_

Citron burst into the meeting room of L.E.A.F. HQ as Green Shadow was giving a report. All the heroes at the meeting turned their heads to Citron as Rose came through the door. Citron was really angry for some reason.

"Citron?" asked Solar Flare uncertainly.

"A distraction. That's all it was."

Everyone looked confused except Rose. She smiled apologetically.

"The attempt on Citron's life was apparently a distraction. Perhaps Zomboss is attacking somewhere as we speak."

Green Shadow stood up, her eyes turning yellow. Solar Flare, who was sitting next to her, tried to get her to calm down, but to no avail.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. We need this war to end. That vision you had, Rose, needs to happen now. I already talked to some plants, and we have a lead on one of the eight."

Rose just shook her head. "That will happen in its own time. You want the vision to happen because you care too much about that peashooter. You care too much about the future. The fact of the matter is that you need to focus on here and now."

Green Shadow sat down, her eyes fading to black. NightCap was thinking hard. He finally came up with a solution.

"We'll send out some agents to any location that the zombies would logically target."

"What if it's an illogical target?" Chompzilla inquired.

"Then we've failed. Until we get more agents, this is the best we can do."

Grass Knuckles looked at NightCap. " What do we do then? We're heroes. We do this kind of thing. You can't be saying we can't help."

NightCap looked at Grass Knuckles. "Maybe this is all a plot to attack Suburbia. We have to defend it and provide backup to any agents in trouble."

Wall-knight looked at the other heroes. "Are we in agreement?"

All the heroes except Grass Knuckles nodded. Grass Knuckles sighed. "Fine. Let's get this done."

 _/Boney Island's Secret Citadel…_

Steve was watching the path closely as the cacti led them underground. Soon, they came into a large cavern full of lava. A huge wall of lava rock was looming in front of them. Part of the wall opened like a drawbridge, almost crushing the group. The jade cactus in charge shoved them onto the rock.

"Have fun rotting in there. Some of the others would love to meet you. _If_ they're still alive."

The drawbridge was folding back up, and soon the three squad-mates were stuck in a large cavern in the dark.

Brian was kind of sick of this place, and the underground citadel with dead plants on the floor just grew that sickness. He pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, illuminating part of the cell. He was right. This place was sick.

Dead corpses of dozens of plants were on the floor, the most common being jade cacti. Steve pulled out a scanner and analyzed the room. All the walls were made of lava rock.

"We can escape. The lava rock is weak to expanding ice. All we need is some water. I can use a temperature bomb to freeze it."

"Why the heck do you have bombs that can change the temperature?"

Steve smiled. "You never know what you might need. Also, instead of having to shovel snow off the lab in winter, we use these."

Brian began searching for any water. All he found were dead corpses of plants, with one or two zombies mixed in occasionally. Soon, Brian found something even more disturbing.

A small shrine was sitting in the corner, with runes and symbols carved into the wall. On the floor was a summoner's circle, and in it was a peashooter with swords stabbed through his eyes. But the most disturbing thing was that blood was consistently dripping off him, only to evaporate on the floor.

Brian then ran back to Steve, and Steve was trying to conjure something.

"What is it Brian? Did you find anything?"

Brian shook his head. He didn't know what would happen if someone tried to go in the circle, and he didn't want to find out.

"Hmm. Alright then. I'm trying to conjure a liquid, but it's not working."

Brian then pointed behind Steve, as a huge chomper slithered towards the two. It had no feet, and it looked like a huge snake. Steve's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh no."

 _/Two hours later…_

Buck ran through the forest as spikes were shot at him. How the heck did they know he was going for the graveyard? Buck ducked as a barrage of spikes barely missed his head. Jumping behind a tree, Buck started to climb.

The last hour or so had been pretty uneventful. Then Buck came to the graveyard just to see an army of jade cacti protecting it. Running for his life, Buck had been around the island in an almost complete circle, skipping the inhabited side, of course.

Now Buck is hiding in a tree, waiting for the jade cacti to leave, which they did. Silently creeping across the forest, Buck made his way back to the graveyard, where hopefully reinforcements would be.

When Buck returned to the graveyard, no jade cacti were there. The gates were large and open. A solid stone wall was around the perimeter. After Buck went through the gates, he realized something. This wasn't just a graveyard. It was a prison. And he walked right into it. Rushing to a large statue of a jade cactus in the center, Buck heard the gates close behind him. The statue apparently sensed his presence, and it lifted itself off the ground with a lifting mechanism, revealing a secret passageway underground. _Maybe that's where the squad is. Or reinforcements. Whatever works._ As Buck made his way down the spiral stairs, the statue placed itself back, sealing him in the citadel.

 _/Fifteen minutes later…_

Steve had successfully conjured their weapons as the Chompaconda came closer. That was two hours ago. Now, Brain Squad was running and fighting as the Chompaconda chased them. Normally you deal with snakes by blinding them, but chompers have no eyes. So the Chompaconda's weakness were pretty limited. Brian had been attacked first, only for the Chompaconda to bite his brick headgear. Then it focused on Steve and Allstar. Brian was hitting it on the head with his flag, and that obviously didn't work. Steve and Allstar found out that the Chompaconda's venom could melt flesh, so they tried to avoid its spit.

When Steve and Allstar were cornered, the Chompaconda slowly came towards them. Both Steve's and Allstar's weapons did nothing to it as it came closer. Then, the Chompaconda fell down, dead, and Brian walked towards the two with a happy expression in his eyes. The Chompaconda had been killed by a toxic injection Brian had found after Steve had lost it.

"Now that that's over, how do we get out?"

Brian picked up a vial off the floor. He calmly walked to the Chompaconda and put some venom in the vial. Then, he threw the vial at the wall. Steve realized what he was doing and quickly threw a temperature bomb at it, and the wall started to break as the frozen venom cracked the rocks. Allstar shot a grenade at the wall for the final blow, and it quickly crumbled.

As the three climbed out of the cell back into the lava cavern, they found Buck standing there with a smile on his face. Behind him was a small army of zombies. Buck turned around and yelled out to the crowd,

"Let the invasion begin!"


	7. Graveyard Ops

**_Chapter 6: Graveyard Ops_**

The zombies had been wandering through the tunnels for hours. Every time they came to a dead-end, Steve would get really angry. Buck couldn't blame him. They had tried using a map, but somehow the passageways kept changing. Like the zombies were trapped in some sick game. Eventually, Allstar shot the ceiling in frustration. The ceiling exploded and the caves started to collapse. The zombies ran.

"Allstar!" Buck yelled. "If you're going to use a grenade launcher, DON'T SHOOT THE CEILING!"

"Sorry."

The zombies kept running. This didn't look good. The cave would collapse behind them, and no matter where they went, the collapse would follow. Finally, the collapse stopped, and the zombies climbed the rubble to escape the caves. As they got to the surface, Buck was shocked to find them right in front of the jade cactus statue. And stranger still, there were no other signs of collapse anywhere else.

"That's weird. My scans show no signs of collapse anywhere else." commented Steve.

"That doesn't matter now. We need to get out of here before the jade cacti come back."

"Too late!" yelled Allstar.

Swarming their location was an army of jade cacti, all of them ready to fight to the death. Buck and Brian exchanged glances. This was not going to be easy. As if in response, the cacti charged. Waving his flag, Brian signed _ATTACK!_ and the battle begun.

Buck engaged a group of cacti immediately and shot a few with his metal launcher. The cacti fell, unconscious but not vanquished. As Buck turned to fight the rest, his metal launcher was shot out of his hand by the lead cactus. The two glared at each other until Buck tackled her. Rolling on the ground, the cactus tried to shoot Buck, but Buck's bucket blocked the shot, for Buck had lodged it in the mouth. The cactus punched him in the gut, and threw him across the ground. Landing on his back, Buck got up quickly and pulled out a metal staff. The cactus sneered.

"You can't beat a sniper with a melee weapon! You're a fool."

"Or maybe you're the fool." Buck taunted as he threw the staff, which nailed the cactus in the head. Picking up his metal launcher, Buck continued to engage the cactus.

Brian was doing the best, hitting all the cacti around him with his flag, and rallying zombies all the while. As they fought and both side's numbers dwindled, Brian grabbed a retreating cactus and stabbed her with his flag. As she screamed in pain and died, Brian felt something he had never felt before. But before he could ponder it, some cacti tried to shoot him, making Brian get back into the battle.

The jade cacti were retreating, and the zombies had conquered the graveyard. Brain Squad met in the crowd of zombies, and Buck had to yell "QUIET!" to get everyone's attention.

"Do any of you know where the secret plan shoes are?"

The zombies shook their heads or acted confused. Steve conjured a map of Boney Island. He motioned for his squad mates to come closer.

"We're here." stated Steve, pointing at a grey square with a "cemetery" label on it. "The shoes are somewhere on this island, and we've checked the volcano." Conjuring a pen, Steve put an X on the volcano. He also put an X on the cemetery. "So now where do we search?"

Brian studied the map. He thought of Crazy Dave and what he was most likely to do. Then Brian got an idea. He pointed to the statue in the middle of the residential area. It said "The Lost Statue." Steve nodded at Brian.

"That's the most logical place."

But Brian wasn't done. He took Steve's pen and connected the statue, the volcano, and the cemetery with a triangle. He then put lines that connected to the center of the triangle. Steve was unimpressed.

"That's just a rock pile!"

Brian pointed to its name. "Secret Rock Pile."

It all fit. Buck and Allstar were amazed. Steve was indignant.

"This is just stupid. I doubt a guy known as Crazy Dave would make an intricate puzzle."

"Well," Buck countered. "He made a time machine, so this is entirely possible. If it's not there, then we'll search the statue. Otherwise..."

Steve nodded at that. He was eager to prove Brian wrong. The small army set out for the secret rock pile, everyone except Steve hoping that Brian wasn't wrong.

 _/Two and a half hours later…_

Steve was doing an X-ray scan of the rock pile. Brian and Allstar were patiently waiting. Buck was not-so-patiently waiting.

"Would you hurry, please? We don't know when those jade cacti will be back."

"You can't rush genius." Steve called back, not caring about what Buck wanted. Steve was a little jealous of Buck and his rank. He was also jealous of Buck leading the squad, and proving that he was fit to lead by helping them out of the tunnels. This did not help Steve's already annoyed mood. And don't even get him started on Brian, either. At last, the X-ray scan picked up something.

"I got something!"

The other three rushed over immediately. As Steve went to work, all the other zombies were walking around, bored. When Steve yelled, all the zombies came to watch the squad. They were digging next to the secret rock pile, following Steve's instructions. Finally, they lifted a small cardboard box from the hole they had dug.

"Alright," Allstar said. "Let's open the box."

So Allstar tried. He tried to pry it open. He tried to destroy it. He shot it with grenades. In anger, Allstar kicked it at the watching zombies, who ducked as it soared over their heads. Landing in a patch of sun, Allstar saw that the box said something. Curious, he ran to the box and read what it said.

"The touch of royal sun will open the box. That's just great. Where are we going to get royal sun?"

"Uh, Allstar?" Buck asked. "Royal sun probably means royal sunflowers. So we need sunflower royalty."

Steve was scanning the box. "It has some dumb enchantment. Magic always gets on my nerves. We need a sun pharaoh, or something descended from one. And the shoes are inside, but the X-ray can't see inside the shoes somehow."

Buck rolled his eyes and exchanged a glance with Brian. "We probably can't see inside the shoes because it's supposed to be some huge mystery. And that's lame. So where can we find a sun pharaoh?"

"We don't need a sun pharaoh. We need a descendant of a sun pharaoh, preferably a sunflower."

Brian started making gestures. The other three squad members looked at him, and Buck nodded occasionally.

"Brian says that there may be some in the residential area. All we need to do is an X-ray scan of individual houses to figure out who is related to a sun pharaoh."

Steve sighed. "I thought I was done with those?"

Allstar patted his back. Buck turned to address the army. _They're useless to this mission now…_ Buck thought.

"Alright, zombies, listen up! Your job here is done. I'm going to contact Dr. Zomboss and you all will join his army. Any questions?"

"Yes, Buck. How did a high-ranked soldier like you get shoved aside into some discount L.E.A.F. squad?"

All the zombies turned to see the jade cacti in an army. And to make matters worse, other assorted plants were behind them, ready to destroy the zombies. Buck found the jade cactus in charge, the one who spoke out.

"You plants just don't get it. We zombies never have to do anything because you always come right back over to us. And now, I'm insulted at your pitiful attempt at an entrance." Buck shot back.

Then everything burst open like a shaken can of soda. The zombies ran to the plants, who tried to retaliate with their projectiles. Steve and Allstar ran into the fray, working together with deadly efficiency as they vanquished plant after plant. Buck was shooting plants, but soon stopped as he saw he wasn't needed.

Brian found the jade cactus in charge very quickly. Catching her by surprise, Brian was able to score some hits before the cactus rolled away, and shot at him. This was ineffective because of Brian's headgear. Vaulting over the cactus using his flag, Brian punched her in the head. Falling, the cactus flipped, allowing her to shoot at Brian. One needle was able to hit his neck, but Brian ignored it as he beat the cactus. Punch after punch, the cactus bled on the floor as Brian stopped. Seeing their leader's death, all the plants ran, the zombies in pursuit. Brain Squad stayed behind, trying to find the box.

"No!" Buck screamed. "No no no!"

Steve did another X-ray scan. The box was gone. Angrily, Steve threw the scanner at a tree, and it promptly shattered. The squad sat on the floor, each member seething with fury.

 _/One hour later…_

A fire peashooter was walking down the street. The plants had held off the zombies, and the peashooter knew they'd be back. Pulling out a cardboard box, he looked at it and smiled. He had snuck around as the battle went on, stealing what the zombies needed most. Now, he had the box. Walking into his house, he set the box on his couch. Unbeknownst to him, a zombie was watching him through the window. Steve deactivated his binocular settings for his goggles. He had found the box. Pulling out his communicator, he contacted Buck.

"Buck, this is Steve. I found the box."

"Good job. We'll be there shortly."

Steve snickered as he watched the citizens. They were completely oblivious to their incoming doom. Receiving a call on his communicator, Steve answered it.

"Yes?"

"This is Dr. Zomboss. Your reinforcements will be there soon. Be prepared to start the operation."

"Yes, sir." Steve replied, turning his communicator off. Graveyard operations were common. Steve had never done one before. But defending a tombstone shouldn't be that hard. Steve got up from his rooftop position just as the squad arrived.

"Steve, where's the box?"

Steve pointed to the house with the fire pea. Then, he started to leave. Buck stopped him.

"You shouldn't do this, Steve. Graveyard Ops are dangerous, especially in plant-infested areas."

"I don't care. We're taking this island."

Buck took a deep breath. Zombies don't need to breathe, but it helps with frustration. And Buck was frustrated. He needed Steve to be able to take the box. His skills were necessary. But Steve is also a pain sometimes. Particularly now. And it didn't help that Buck had already sent away the army they had.

"Fine. Go. Then come back."

Steve smiled as he went to the far shore. His excitement was lined with apprehension. This operation was the difference between success and failure. If he failed, this wasn't going to end well.

 _/Remote location in the arctic: Midnight_

The snow pea looked out the window of her house. The northern lights stretched across the sky in wavy arcs. The snow pea smiled. Looking at a photo of her family, she wondered how they're doing. She hadn't seen them in seven years. But in retirement, money was tight. The snow pea went back to looking out the window. Thinking of her parents, she wondered what they would think. Pulling out a book, she began to read the thoughts of her father and his friends. She had read it many times before. But she felt closer to her family when she read it. Then, she dropped the book as someone knocked on the door.

Cautiously walking to the door, the snow pea got ready to defend herself. But when she opened the door, no one was there. The snow pea smiled. It was just her family checking on her. She felt their spirits drift away as she went back into the house. As she sat back down, she saw a letter from L.E.A.F. Academy on the countertop. Curious, she opened it, and was shocked. Peashooter had finally sent her a letter. She hadn't even noticed. Reading it, it said:

 _Dear grandma,_

 _Sorry about not keeping in touch for a few years; I'm now almost a graduate at L.E.A.F. Academy. Threepeater and I have had some crazy adventures while you're gone, and both of us are fine. Repeater and Dad are doing fine as well; Repeater and I completed the Gatling Course recently and won our gatling helmets. I'm sorry that I didn't hear about Grandpa Felix earlier. I hope you are ok, and maybe we'll visit you sometime._

 _Love,_

 _Peashooter_

The snow pea was smiling sadly. Peashooter didn't know what he was getting into. His great-grandfather should've taught him that. Then again, he didn't even know who his great-grandfather was. His crazy adventures with Peas and Sunny always got them into trouble. But the snow pea smiled anyway. This was good news. She just wished she could share it. Looking back out the window, the snow pea watched the sky, not noticing a thin purple beam that had joined the northern lights.

 _/Boney Island, east shore: Thirty minutes later…_

Steve sat on a piece of driftwood, bored as the tombstone stood on the beach, emitting a purple beam into the sky. All the tombstone had done so far was attract some plants, which were quickly disposed of. Steve never realized that graveyard ops were so boring. But soon enough, Steve wasn't bored anymore; dozens of plants rushed to the tombstone, and three of the largest squashes Steve had ever seen bounded forward to destroy the tomb. Quickly loading his blaster, Steve shot toxic goop at the plants. Using an attachment, Steve changed his blaster to shoot plasma, which is lethal to almost anything. But he was being swarmed.

Rolling to avoid a squash, Steve focused on the bulk of the plants first. Interestingly, there were no jade cacti. Steve shot a group of flowers as a bonk choy smacked him in the back of the head. Steve was surrounded, and the plants pinned him down, shooting at him from all sides. Pulling out a grenade, Steve threw it in the air and shot it. The resulting plasma explosion knocked all the plants near it back, severely injuring them. Gaining the upper hand, Steve began to tear through the opposition, vanquishing plants left and right.

As the last of the plants retreated, Steve turned to look at the tombstone, but it was shattered. The squashes who had destroyed it looked at Steve then went away. Steve stared at the remains of the tomb. A faint purple beam was still being emitted, but the tomb itself was just chunks of stone lying around. Steve gave up. It was over… until the first zombie hand broke through the soil, a small flower in its grasp.


	8. LEAF Graduation

**_Chapter 7: L.E.A.F. Graduation_**

Wallnut was bouncing up and down: Today was the big day. He wouldn't forget something as important as this. He and Tallnut, his older brother, waited for Infinut to finally be ready.

"What's taking so long? We're plants! We don't even need to eat, dress, or practically do anything! Why is Infinut taking so long?"

"You know how he is, Wallnut. Always with some contraption or machine. Today, though, it'll be different. And remember, he has to pack his stuff."

Tallnut was right. Today Infinut was enrolling in L.E.A.F. Academy, just as Wallnut was graduating. Infinut was technically still on vacation for two months, but he has to move in now. Speaking of which, Infinut finally came down the stairs. Using a small drone, Infinut's stuff was floating behind him. Wallnut got really excited then.

"Let's go!"

Sunflower was sitting at the dining room table in her parents' house. Her older sister, sisters, a twin sunflower, was already at the door. Each head wore fancy sunglasses, and each head had two earrings. She was also a pain to deal with. Sunflower didn't see her much, and that was probably for the best. She is probably the most snobbish plant Sunflower had ever seen.

"Well, Sunflower? Just gonna sit there while all the cool plants get into squads? I'm surprised you're even graduating; a plant like you should've gotten held back every year."

"At least I didn't get expelled in my first year for, how did the papers put it? Oh, yeah. Being an ignorant brat who almost killed the principal because she refused to stop choking him until you didn't have to take the test." Sunflower retorted.

The twin sunflower smiled: Both heads. "All the plants just like you for your natural abilities. Not your personality. No one care-"

"That's enough, girls." A stuffy flower walked into the room. She had heard every word, but didn't care. That's just how she worked. Hugging Sunflower, she giggled.

"I'm so proud of you, baby! I can't believe that the day is here!"

Sunflower smiled. "Thanks, mom."

Sunflower's sister faked a gag with her left head, causing the other to giggle. Sunflower gave her a look but said nothing.

Chomper was sitting on the L.E.A.F. Academy rooftop. Peashooter was sitting next to him. Chomper sighed.

"Last time we get to do this, huh?"

Peashooter smirked. He thought otherwise, but wouldn't let Chomper know. "Guess so."

Chomper yawned. The morning was slow, the roommates taking a while to fully awaken. But now that they had, bittersweet memories of the place were swimming in their heads.

"Peashooter, remember the time you challenged Cabbage-pult to a home-run derby?"

Peashooter cocked his head. "I thought it was just a normal baseball game?"

Chomper laughed. "Yeah, but you got a concussion when Cabbage-pult nailed you with a bat."

Peashooter smiled. "And then you chased him around the corridors for weeks because he broke your tooth."

"And the time the target range ran out of power when we were practicing, so we shot eachother!"

"What about when we did the test, and you ate your pen?"

The two laughed as they shared memories on the rooftop, unaware that someone was behind them, watching them.

"Boo!"

Peashooter and Chomper turned around, ready to fight, but it was just Threepeater. One and Three were surprised at their reaction, while Two just shook his head.

"Told you it wouldn't work."

Peashooter smiled. "How'd you get up here?"

Threepeater started to jump up and down in excitement. "We ran up the wall!"

Chomper and Peashooter exchanged looks. Threepeater stopped jumping. Peashooter then walked over to Threepeater. "So you figured out how to run up walls too?"

One and Two nodded. Three looked asleep.

"Well, good job. Me and Repeater can, too. It's because of genetics."

"Oh! That's why we're so much faster than any other plant!" Two exclaimed.

Peashooter and Chomper nodded. Chomper then saw the other plants start to arrive. All of them smiling, filled with anticipation, the three plants jumped down from the roof, ready for the ceremony.

 _/One hour later…_

Peashooter was waiting in a hallway as all the other plants went through a door to the field. Every plant Peashooter had seen was anticipated for the ceremony, Peashooter was too. He was scared as well, but he knew what he had to do. That's all that he could think about. Finally, the last of the plants went onto the field, and Peashooter closed the door behind them. Principal Strongberry was walking towards Peashooter, ready to begin.

"Well, Peashooter, it's an honor."

Peashooter smiled at his principal.

"Thanks, sir."

Strongberry went out to the field, and Peashooter remained in the hallway, waiting. He sighed and closed his eyes. Rethinking his choices was not an option.

"Hey, Peashooter! What are you doing here?"

Peashooter opened his eyes and saw Repeater standing there.

"I was told to wait out here."

Repeater smiled and hugged Peashooter. The two hugged for a long time. Peashooter knew that Repeater was trying to make up for those years he was gone. But he didn't have to. Not to him, anyway.

"And now, please welcome our newest squad leader!"

The two brothers stopped hugging. Peashooter walked to the door and hesitated for a second. But just one. Opening the door, he walked out into the field, rows of plants staring at him. And Peashooter was nervous. He didn't let it show, but on the inside he was a mess. He walked straight to the platform, not making eye contact with a single plant.

Sunflower was sitting with her parents and sister when she saw Peashooter walking through the rows. _Oh no._ she thought. _He better not pick me._ And she had her reasons. Mostly what Principal Strongberry told her many years ago, back when she first enrolled.

 _/Trivial Flashback to six years ago..._

 _Sunflower was sitting in the principal's office. Principal Strongberry was sitting in his chair. Clearing his throat, he began._

 _"Sunflower Lasigit. Daughter of Stuffy and Solara Lasigit." He let out a chuckle. "I knew your sister. How she's related to your parents, I'll never know."_

 _Sunflower waited for him to get to the point. She really just wanted to meet her roommate and get on with it._

 _"I have reason to believe that you'll graduate pretty successfully. Sunflowers aren't very common, you know. But they have exceptional skills on the battlefield. You just need to be careful. I have a source that tells me if you graduate with a peashooter of any kind, it won't end well for your squad."_

 _"But how do you know?" Sunflower asked, confused._

 _"I know Rose, the plant hero. I'm trying to avoid any catastrophes, and let's just say that anyone that graduates with a certain peashooter will have a tough time."_

 _"Was it that peashooter who came with Green Shadow?"_

 _The principal nodded. He had to tell her for a few reasons. One was so she knew that she shouldn't get any ideas. Another was so plants would stay away from that peashooter. He didn't want anyone getting hurt. Unfortunately, this gave Sunflower ideas._

 _"If you don't want any plants to graduate with that peashooter, then maybe you don't care about him."_

 _Strongberry was aghast, and a little embarrassed. Shrugging, Sunflower sat back in her seat. The principal sighed._

 _"You're right. Maybe I should care more. But mark my words. That peashooter is trouble, I know it. Just be careful."_

 _Sunflower nodded. The principal got up. He gestured for her to leave. Once she left, the principal sighed._

 _"Hopefully the third student I meet today won't become so much trouble. From the way_ that _went,_ _I_ _probably shouldn't tell anyone else about Peashooter."_

 _/End of flashback_

Peashooter reached the end of the aisle and went on a small stone platform. Everyone was silent. Peashooter was cringing on the inside, but he faked confidence.

"My name is Peashooter Kilithus."

Murmurs spread through the crowd. There were a lot of bad stories about the Kilithus family. Peashooter ignored them.

"I have been chosen by L.E.A.F. to lead the newest squad. Now, I will choose my squad members, and form the squad."

Chomper was watching Peashooter. He was surprised that Peashooter was allowed to lead a squad, and even more surprised that Peashooter wasn't reading this off of a paper. Then Chomper grew tense. The field was quiet. Too quiet. Then Peashooter resumed.

"For my first squad member, I choose Wallnut Darion."

Applause broke out. Happily, Wallnut bounced down the center aisle and went next to Peashooter. Smiling and nodding at Wallnut, Peashooter then continued.

"For my next squad member, I choose Chomper Malish."

Chomper was now wondering if Peashooter did any research at all when making this squad. But so far, he didn't care. Walking down the center aisle, Chomper had a huge smile. Peashooter and Wallnut were both waiting for him. When Chomper got to the platform, Wallnut whispered to Chomper.

"Nice that we're all in a squad, huh?"

Chomper nodded before turning to Peashooter. Peashooter was panicking on the inside. But he knew it was the right choice. Hiding his fear, he made his final choice.

"And for my last squad member, I choose Sunflower Lasigit."

Everyone was waiting, tense. Sunflower was shocked. _No way. Why did he pick me?_ Then the answer hit her. She was the best choice. Not only did they get along well, but Peashooter had seen Sunflower in action and she had even saved his life! But part of Sunflower was angry. She didn't know why.

Calmly walking down the center aisle, Sunflower could tell that everyone was watching her, worrying about her reaction. But she kept her cool. Taking her place next to Chomper, the crowd finally started to applaud, but it was more of a tense applause. Satisfied, Peashooter went to his place next to Wallnut. Then the sirens sounded.

"All L.E.A.F. agents, report to the hangar immediately. Boney Island is under attack. I repeat, all L.E.A.F. agents, please report to the hangar immediately."

The crowd panicked. An agent pea went to the new squad, obviously in a hurry.

"This includes you four as well."

Chomper and Wallnut ran to the L.E.A.F. base, Sunflower not far behind. As the crowd disappeared, Peashooter was still standing on the stone platform. Looking around sadly, Peashooter finally left for the hangar, catching up to his squad quickly.

 _/Ten minutes later…_

The newest squad was waiting for their flying RV to arrive. Peashooter was silent ever since he caught up to the others. As their RV arrived, Wallnut saw a large blue X on it.

"What's the X for?"

Chomper, if he had eyes, would've rolled them. Wallnut could be so clueless.

"It means that we're squad X. They were supposed to announce that at the ceremony."

Peashooter's look saddened. Chomper saw this and knew why he was sad. First, the crowd had been pretty rude by muttering about him while he was talking. Then, the ceremony was interrupted. And as the icing on top, none of his friends noticed he wasn't with them until after they had reached the hangar. And Peashooter heard that conversation.

The plants boarded the RV and waited as it took off. Noticeably, Peashooter sat away from everyone else, in the far corner of the RV. Chomper was getting worried for him.

As they flew over the ocean, Peashooter unexpectedly sighed and said,

"Listen. I thought that this squad would be a good idea. I hoped that we could just be happy and stuff. So... I'm sorry if you guys don't like it."

Chomper, Sunflower and Wallnut were watching Peashooter in surprise. Then, Sunflower and Chomper laughed. Peashooter looked at them in confusion.

"Wow, Peashooter," Sunflower started, amused. "What made you think we didn't like the squad?"

Chomper nodded, a grin on his face. "You know that whatever happens, we've got your back."

Peashooter smiled at his friends. _Maybe a mission is just what we need._ he thought. _Who knows? We might even save some lives today._

The newly formed squad waited for the RV to reach Boney Island, and soon enough, it did. Landing on the shore, the squad quickly got out and saw the carnage. Destroyed houses were everywhere, with zombie foot soldiers shooting some other agents. No citizens were in sight. Looking at the remaining buildings, the four plants saw a scientist holding a sunflower, dragging her away.

"Ready guys?" Peashooter asked.

"Of course." Chomper said with his trademark grin.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'm in! I'm in!" Wallnut bounced up and down excitedly.

"Let's do this!" Sunflower exclaimed, smiling at Peashooter.

Peashooter looked at his friends and smiled. He finally felt confident in his choice.

"Alright, then. Let's get this done."


	9. The Secret Of The Secret Plan Shoes

**I wonder if anyone guessed that one of the squad X members is related to a sun pharaoh. No? Oh, then, uh, spoiler alert?**

 ** _Chapter 8: The Secret Of The Secret Plan Shoes_**

Buck was sitting on a chair in a house on Boney Island. None of the natives so far had been able to open the box. Growling, Buck called in the next plant. Stumbling through the door, a fire cactus entered the room, escorted by two foot soldiers.

"Alright, cactus, open the box and you'll live."

The cactus went over to a table where the box lay. Putting her hands on the box, she tried with all her might to open it. The box didn't budge. Unsurprised, Buck sent her to a mining camp. Slave labor was valuable to the zombie cause.

All of a sudden, a camo ranger entered the house, screaming.

"L.E.A.F. IS HERE!"

Grabbing his metal launcher, Buck got ready to fight, and exited the house to see Steve pinned on the floor by Wallnut. Shooting at Wallnut, Buck's gun was shot out of his hand by Sunflower, who was smiling with satisfaction. Getting tackled by some plant, Buck was pinned to the floor as well.

Peashooter then walked over to Buck.

"Where's your leader?"

Buck rolled his eyes. These plants are truly stupid not to have even heard of him.

"You're looking at him, idiot."

Peashooter glared at Buck for a moment before walking into the house. He saw the box on the table and wondered why it was there. Trying to open it, Peashooter got frustrated and decided to take it with him. "If it was in here," Peashooter thought, "then it must be important."

Coming back outside, Peashooter dropped the box when he saw Steve and Buck fighting his squad, with Allstar and Brian joining the battle. Enraged, Peashooter dropped the box and tackled Buck, who was trying to shoot Chomper. Shooting at Buck's head, Peashooter didn't expect Buck to shoot him in the head with his metal launcher. Flying back, Peashooter hit the ground hard.

Allstar was running around, trying to tackle people. Eventually, he was able to tackle Chomper when Allstar snuck up on him. Growling angrily, Chomper bit Allstar's head, but Allstar's helmet protected him. Pulling out a grenade, Allstar threw it right at Chomper, who was able to dodge it in the nick of time.

Sunflower, seeing both Peashooter and Chomper injured, tried to heal them, but Steve blocked her path. Sneering at Sunflower, Steve electrocuted her with his blaster. Struggling to regain her concentration, Sunflower shot sun pulses in every direction. Some of them hit Steve right in the face, and others hit the six other fighters. Getting off the ground, Sunflower finally reached Chomper, and she was happy for a brief moment, until Allstar missed Chomper and tackled Sunflower instead.

Wallnut was sitting on Brian's head. Brain was walking cautiously, trying to act like he was wondering where Wallnut was, while waiting for Wallnut to strike. As Brian did this, he heard a quiet yawn. Wallnut had fallen asleep! Walking over to a house, Brian grabbed Wallnut and banged him on the wall a couple times. Wallnut had no damage, and was still sleeping. His eye twitching in anger, Brian threw Wallnut to the ocean. Satisfied, Brian was shocked when Wallnut rolled towards him at full speed. Acting quickly, Brian hit him aside with his flag.

Getting off the ground, Peashooter yelled in pain as Buck shot him in the eye. Falling in a pool of his own blood, Peashooter glared at Buck with one eye as Buck ran to help his teammates. "Why didn't he kill me?" Peashooter thought, confused. Too weak to get up, Peashooter watched the battle.

Chomper had subdued Allstar for the time being. Snapping his jaws, Chomper went in for the kill. In desperation, Allstar grabbed the box and slammed it in Chomper's face. Angry, Chomper bit the box and threw it aside, and the box opened as it hit the floor. Gasping, everyone looked at the box as the Secret Plan Shoes tumbled out, sitting on the ground.

Steve ran to pick the shoes up, but Sunflower got there first and threw them to Chomper. Allstar intercepted the throw and was tripped by Wallnut, and he was about to get the shoes when Brian and Buck ran into them, sending them flying into the air. As they fell, everyone ran to them, and they landed next to Peashooter, who was still in the pool of blood. Smiling, Peashooter picked up the shoes.

"I win."

Throwing the shoes in the air, Peashooter shot them and they flew into the ocean, landing with a large splash.

"Game over, suckers."

Screaming in fury, Allstar ran to Peashooter and kicked him across the island. The plants just watched as Peashooter soared into the distance, and disappeared without a trace.

Wallnut saw this and got angry. But not just angry. More furious than anyone had ever been before. Letting out a sharp cry, Wallnut bowled right into Allstar, and he pounded Allstar into the ground. Sunflower and Chomper were just watching him, too stunned to do anything. Wallnut then ran into Buck, who tried to defend himself. Wallnut hit him so hard that Buck flew back, and Brain Squad retreated, Allstar limping.

 _/The Citadel: Boney Island: Ten hours later_

Peashooter awoke in a large cave. A large hole was in the ceiling above him, over one hundred feet above him. Peashooter groaned as he sat up, noticing the small splash of blood on the floor where he had just been. Looking around, Peashooter saw a huge lava rock drawbridge that was shattered into pieces. Curiously, Peashooter went inside the lava rock cell.

As Peashooter descended into the dark, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, Peashooter saw Brain Squad coming to the cell. Panicking, Peashooter jumped in the cell, falling into the darkness. The fall wasn't even that long, and Peashooter got up just to see a dead Chompaconda in front of him.

"Where the heck am I?"

Walking around, Peashooter soon saw a rune circle. Walking towards it, he saw the peashooter with swords stabbed through his eyes. Peashooter then realized that the peashooter looked familiar. Then it hit him.

"That's impossible. It can't be."

Because the dead peashooter was Peas.

 _/Twenty minutes later_

Sunflower, Wallnut and Chomper were hiking through the jungle, exhausted after trying to find Peashooter. As they passed the secret rock pile for the fifth time, Chomper sat down.

"Guys, let's just accept it. Peashooter is gone."

Sunflower refused to accept that. Last time, he'd been fine, kind of. She had hoped that this time it wouldn't be different. She _had_ to hope. Because if history showed anything, it was that anything was possible. Sunny had come back to life, so why can't Peashooter?

"Look out!"

Sunflower and Wallnut ducked as a boulder soared over their heads. Quickly glancing at the boulder, the plants then focused on their attacker. A Z-mech came into view, taking long strides and purposely crushing trees. Sunflower and Chomper exchanged glances, then the three plants got ready to fight.

Steve was piloting a custom Z-mech he had been developing. Now was its time to shine. Lifting a chunk of lava rock, Steve threw it at the plants. Avoiding its attacks, Chomper began to rodeo the mech. Steve activated the mech's electrical surge defense, and it sent Chomper flying.

Steve turned to face Sunflower, and was shot by a huge solar blast. Wallnut followed with a quick bowling attack, unbalancing the mech. In retaliation, Steve slapped Wallnut away and kicked Sunflower. Focusing on Sunflower, Steve walked forward slowly, intimidating her. It became significantly less intimidating when a pea was shot at the glass, staining it and blocking Steve's sight. Sunflower turned, expecting to see Peashooter, and was disappointed greatly.

Peashooter was there, being held by Allstar like a puppet. Brian was waving at Sunflower, until Buck slapped his hand. Buck had a time bomb, and tape. Allstar then dropped Peashooter, causing Buck to roll his eyes. Glancing at Buck apologetically, Allstar picked up Peashooter. Looking at Sunflower, Buck smiled evilly.

"As punishment for thwarting our plans, he dies."

Buck taped the bomb to Peashooter and activated it. Smiling, Buck told Allstar to drop him, and Peashooter fell to the floor.

"That's what you get when you mess with Brain Squad."

The three zombies walked away, Steve running after them in his Z-mech. Running to Peashooter, Sunflower saw thirty minutes on the timer. Chomper then came, followed by Wallnut.

"How do we deactivate it?!"

"Easy. We cross the red and orange wires, disconnect the green wire, and use its own mass to make it implode by reversing its electrical current and destroying the timer."

Sunflower and Chomper looked at Wallnut. Wallnut was staring at the time bomb. Noticing their looks, Wallnut got confused.

"What?"

Chomper was surprised. "How is _FREAKING WALLNUT_ so smart?!" Shaking his head, Chomper watched Sunflower do as Wallnut instructed. Time passed quickly. Eventually, Sunflower finished. When the bomb was deactivated, Peashooter looked at them, his eyes glowing red.

"Foolish mortals."

Then he got up and changed. Morphing his appearance, a literal demon was floating in front of the three plants.

"Little lesson: Don't mess with rune circles."

Then the demon flew away, coming back with the secret plan shoes. Dropping them, the demon smiled and vanished.

The plants were dumbfounded. Then Wallnut cried out in horror,

"Peashooter was a demon!"

Sunflower replied with a slap to his face. Chomper was thinking hard. "Rune circles. Where have I heard that before? The academy? Hmm.… Rose! She said something about them. What did she say?"

 _/Flashback because reasons_

 _Rose was floating in front of all the students. They had gathered in the gym. Everyone was excited to see a real life plant hero. Everyone, except Chomper and Peashooter, who were in the corner._

 _"Young Students. I am Rose from L.E.A.F., and you may know me as a hero. Today I have been asked to teach you about magic."_

 _Waving her wand, Rose created a huge projection of a diagram. On one side was Magic. On the other was Dark Magic. The students were amazed. Curtsying, Rose continued._

 _"There are two types of magic, Magic and Dark Magic. Magic is anything done with magical abilities without dangerous consequences. Dark Magic is the opposite. Plants without magical prowess, as I can see most of you don't have, can harness magic with rune circles or rune stones. Rune circles are dangerous, however, because they require your physical being to be used. This can drain your energy, and sometimes even your life. Rune stones have no consequences, but they shatter on use, and they require magic to make."_

 _/End of the important part of the flashback._

"Peashooter used a rune circle!"

Sunflower and Wallnut jumped as Chomper yelled. Turning to him, Sunflower raised an eyebrow.

"What was that, Chomper? You didn't yell loud enough."

Chomper smiled. Wallnut laughed. Sunflower smirked before realizing what that meant.

"Oh, no. Peashooter! Why are you such an idiot!"

 **Hmm…. Shorter than I expected. But seriously, that wasn't Peas. Well, not exactly. But that's a story for another time. For now, Peashooter is in big trouble, and after the next chapter we'll finally be done with Boney Island! Yay!**


	10. Things That Last Forever

**I got carried away with TSOAW, and that's kind of a good thing. Musical influences are amazing. I really suggest listening to music while you write. Uh, where were we?**

 ** _Chapter 9: Things That Last Forever_**

Sunflower, Chomper and Wallnut looked down the hole that Peashooter crashed through almost a day ago. Wallnut had found it by talking with some other agents he ran into, and now there they were.

"Well, then. Shall we?" Chomper asked.

The other two nodded. Jumping down the hole, the three plants fell in front of a huge lava rock citadel. None of them were seriously injured, but it was a long fall. Realizing that they had no way to get out, the three plants went into the citadel.

Once they got inside, Chomper immediately noticed a green glow from one corner. Running over to it, Chomper was surprised to see Peashooter standing in a rune circle, his eyes distant. A dead peashooter was next to him, and by the looks of it he had been dead for years. Chomper faced Peashooter and tried to enter the rune circle, but he got knocked back.

"Peashooter! Peashooter! Earth to Peashooter!"

Peashooter didn't respond. Chomper got angry and tried to ram into him, just to be knocked back again. By this time Sunflower and Wallnut came over to the circle, and both of them gasped. Chomper got up again and prepared himself for another ramming, but Sunflower held him back. Wallnut walked over to the rune circle and studied it for a while. Chomper and Sunflower waited as Wallnut did this. Eventually, Wallnut was done. Excitedly, he turned to face the others.

"Guys! Did you know that this is a rune circle?"

Sunflower face-palmed at that. Chomper growled a little before calming down. Wallnut was still grinning. Sighing, Sunflower studied the rune circle. She couldn't tell how to do anything. Frustrated, she kicked dust over the circle, and some runes got covered. As if it was mad, the circle became red. Peashooter fell to the ground, and cuts started to appear on him. Quickly, Sunflower and Chomper carried him out of the circle, and both were confused at why the circle allowed them to do that. Shaking her head, Sunflower pulled out a communicator and contacted the RV.

"This is Sunflower from squad X. We need a pickup."

 _/Several hours later_

Peashooter, Chomper and Wallnut were walking through the city, looking at the different houses. Soon, one of them would be the squad's. Chomper and Wallnut were nervous being near Peashooter, because they had no idea what Peashooter had done in that rune circle. Eventually, they ran into

Cabbage-pult.

"Well, if it isn't the losers and their pathetic sidekick. I thought I saw the last of you chumps. I'm surprised you all came back alive."

Peashooter glared at Cabbage-pult. Wallnut and Chomper got ready to defend their friend.

"Oh, and Peashooter, your secret's out."

Peashooter's eyes widened with fear. Chomper stepped in front of Peashooter.

"What are you talking about, Cabbage-pult?"

Cabbage-pult shoved Chomper aside and walked towards Peashooter, glaring at him with pure hatred.

"Stay away from her you sorry excuse for a plant. How would you like it if I put you in a permanent cast?"

Peashooter's eyes narrowed. This wasn't the secret he was thinking about. But who told Cabbage-pult? Glancing at Chomper for a second, who had a guilty look on his face, Peashooter faced Cabbage-pult again.

"You know as well as I do, Cabbage-pult, that I don't care about what you say."

"Yeah, right. How come you didn't let another plant die because of your cowardice? Because you're an expert at it."

Peashooter yelled out and started to beat Cabbage-pult, but his adversary was too quick. Escaping Peashooter's punches, Cabbage-pult sneered at Peashooter, then he launched a cabbage at him. Peashooter fell to the ground, and when he got up,

Cabbage-pult was walking away, satisfied. Growling, Peashooter went to charge him, but Chomper held him back.

"Peashooter! Stop!"

Peashooter finally calmed down, and he was sitting on the curb. Chomper and Wallnut looked at each other, then walked away, giving Peashooter some space. Peashooter started to cry a little, and not because of Cabbage-pult insulting him. Because what he said was what Peashooter had said to himself all throughout his life.

"Hi, Chomper! Hi, Wallnut!"

Sunflower was walking down the street, waving to them. Then she noticed Peashooter and saw Cabbage-pult watching from a distance. Waving to him, Sunflower walked over to Peashooter, who hadn't moved. Sitting next to him, Sunflower wasn't sure what to do. Despite liking him so much, she didn't know him all that well, and had no idea why he might be crying.

"Hey, Peashooter. What's wrong?"

Peashooter looked at her, and Sunflower noticed for the first time a small scar on his head. Peashooter said nothing, but his eyes were tearing up again. Quickly turning away, Peashooter got up and walked away. Sunflower was confused and hurt.

"Why won't he talk to me?"

"Because of Cabbage-pult, and some other personal stuff."

Turning, Sunflower saw Chomper join her on the curb. Chomper was angry, mostly because Peashooter doesn't talk about his past, and not knowing how to help drives Chomper crazy.

"Why is Cabbage-pult a part of this?"

"Because he hates Peashooter, for a number of reasons. And because Peashooter has what he's always wanted. A caring family."

Sunflower looked at Cabbage-pult, but he was gone. Chomper also saw this, and sighed.

"Of course, Peashooter hates Cabbage-pult too. Mostly since Cabbage-pult bullied him and, um, I don't think Peashooter would want you to hear this."

Sunflower rolled her eyes.

"And because he flirted with me?"

"No. Because Cabbage-pult always says things to Peashooter that he sees as true."

"Like what?"

"Being a coward. Letting other plants die just so Peashooter can survive. Not being able to save anyone. All that junk."

"And Peashooter believes it. Because of something that happened over six years ago."

"Yup."

Sunflower groaned. Being around him all the time would be a challenge. At least Chomper didn't have these problems. She knew that.

"Apparently, Peashooter let a plant named Wolf die. I don't believe it, but Peashooter acts like it's true. He loved Wolf. He also won't talk about him."

"Peashooter wouldn't let a plant die!"

"Maybe because he already did, and felt so guilty about it."

"He was seven!"

"Bad memories last forever."

Sunflower got up and walked away, trying to find Peashooter, leaving Chomper watching her leave sadly.

 _/While that conversation was going on…_

Peashooter was walking through the forest, still crying. Someone was following him, and Peashooter didn't notice. Coming to a small clearing, Peashooter went on his knees and hung his head. Stepping out behind him, Cabbage-pult sneered. Throwing a cabbage at Peashooter's head, he laughed.

"Can't handle it? Going to join the zombies cuz' you're too stupid to do anything right?"

Peashooter got up and faced him. He was glaring with full force and was ready to fight. Cabbage-pult just laughed at him. Peashooter shot a pea at Cabbage-pult's face and tackled him into a tree. Growling,

Cabbage-pult kicked Peashooter away and launched a spiked cabbage, which nailed Peashooter in the chest. Bleeding, Peashooter got up again, and the two glared at each other.

"I never asked to be your enemy,

Cabbage-pult. But you've tormented me long enough."

"Like I'll be scared of the biggest failure in all of Suburbia. Fighting an armless browncoat would be harder than fighting you."

"You'll regret that."

"Like you regret letting a plant die?"

Roaring with rage, Peashooter flung himself at Cabbage-pult, who easily dodged Peashooter. Throwing a few cabbages, Cabbage-pult jumped on Peashooter and hammered him into the ground. As

Cabbage-pult was going to knock Peashooter out, some peas hit him in the side of the head. Turning, Cabbage-pult shouted,

"Who is that?"

"Us."

Threepeater stepped into the clearing. Each head glared at Cabbage-pult. One asked Two,

"Can I beat up this jerk now?"

"Of course. And you, stay away from our brother!"

Threepeater charged, each head employing a different strategy. Three tripped Cabbage-pult with his neck, and Two punched him. One shot at Cabbage-pult eagerly, and each head was ready to defend their brother. Sadly for them, Cabbage-pult knocked out Two easily with his arm, and that left One and Three very vulnerable.

"This isn't your fight, kid. Go home before you suffer your brother's fate."

"My fate? How about yours!"

Peashooter jumped on Cabbage-pult and shot him. Cabbage-pult flipped Peashooter off and got ready to hit him.

"No!"

Sunflower ran into the clearing, stopping when Cabbage-pult saw her.

"Fine."

Cabbage-pult then left. Three and One were super happy.

"Sunflower!"

"Hi Sunflower!"

Sunflower waved to them, smiling, then she remembered Peashooter. When she looked back, he was gone. One and Three scratched their heads, then shrugged, going home after that. Sunflower was confused, angry and hurt.

"Where did he go? Why won't he talk to me?"

"Because no one deserves the pain I feel. I regret ever letting Chomper know about Wolf. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Sunflower turned to see Peashooter leaning on a tree. He had his pods behind his back, and he looked ashamed. Sunflower wasn't sure whether to yell at him or hug him. She decided on the latter, and hugged him tightly. Surprised and embarrassed, Peashooter just felt worse, but started blushing anyway, trying not to let it show. Letting go, Sunflower smiled at him and excitedly said,

"Come on! Maybe the squad house is ready."

"I forgot about that."

The two walked back to Suburbia, both blushing and not letting the other know, while both were excited to see the house.

 _/Two days later_

Peashooter and Wallnut were sitting on the couch in the living room of the home. It was a simple house consisting of two bedrooms on each side and a living room in the middle, nothing else. Chomper was on a recliner, and Sunflower was putting the movie into the

Blu-ray player. Sitting on the couch with the others, Sunflower was happy to do something normal for once. A movie night was just what they needed.

Before the movie ended, Sunflower had fallen asleep on the couch. Chomper yawned and went to bed. Peashooter and Wallnut looked at each other, then Peashooter smiled at him, silently challenging him to stay up. As the credits started Peashooter was getting sleepy. Wallnut got up and went to bed. Peashooter tried to get up, but he was too tired. So he fell asleep.

Sunflower awoke to the click of a camera. Opening her eyes to see that she and Peashooter were sleeping on the couch, she immediately looked around for the camera. Soon she spotted Chomper, who had a camera.

"Chomper, what did you take a picture of?"

"Um… nothing?"

Sunflower got up and went to Chomper, her face red.

"Chomper!"

"What? You'll thank me one day."

Chomper then took the SD card out of the camera and started to run to his room.

"Get back here!"

Sunflower lunged at Chomper, who was startled. Grabbing the SD card, Sunflower smiled. Then she heard Peashooter walk up behind her. Turning around, dropping the SD card, Sunflower nervously looked at Peashooter. Chomper silently grabbed the SD card and got up, hiding the card. Peashooter looked unimpressed.

"I'm assuming that you two weren't trying to wake me up."

Chomper smiled and opened his door. Stepping inside, he said,

"Sunflower can tell you all about it."

Sunflower looked at Chomper with a mix of anger and exasperation. Peashooter sighed.

"I don't even want to know."

Going into his room, Peashooter called back,

"Guys, where's my camera?"

Chomper closed his door and Sunflower groaned. In his room, Chomper went on his computer and downloaded the picture. Printing it, he erased the picture from the card. Placing the picture in a small box, Chomper smirked.

"They'll thank me one day."

Then he put the picture under his bed, while Peashooter was looking for his camera's SD card in the living room.

 _/The next day_

Peashooter opened a mail package he had ordered in his room. Smiling, he pulled out his purchases. As someone knocked on his door, Peashooter hid the items under his bed next to his guitar and box of old toys. Answering the door, Peashooter forgot about the purchases, and he wouldn't remember for a while.

 _/Six days later…_

Peashooter was sitting on the roof, looking out at the night sky. Luckily there was some roof access, so Chomper could get up here, too. Smiling at the memory, Peashooter pulled out a small patch he had found. He didn't remember where he got it, or what it was for.

Someone was trying to get onto the roof, and it shook Peashooter from his thoughts. Opening the hatch, Sunflower came out and sat next to Peashooter. Peashooter hid the patch. Sunflower sighed and looked at the stars.

"Peashooter?"

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Peashooter looked at Sunflower curiously.

"Sure."

"Do you have any regrets? Anything you would change?"

Peashooter thought about it for a while. Pulling out the patch, he smiled.

"Only one. But maybe it shouldn't be a regret. Maybe it happened for the better."

Sunflower closed her eyes. Peashooter then got up and was about to leave, then he remembered something.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

Sunflower looked back at Peashooter, who was holding out the patch. Taking it, she looked at it with awe. It was a sun, her symbol, with a multicolored X in the middle. Each color had a smaller symbol in it, with a shield, a chomper mouth, a smaller sun, and a peashooter. Smiling, Sunflower looked at Peashooter.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I should probably give Chomper and Wallnut theirs. I can't believe I forgot."

When Peashooter left, Sunflower looked out at the stars. Noticing another figure on a rooftop, Sunflower was shocked to see Cabbage-pult on squad Z's roof. He then noticed her and waved. Sunflower waved back, and on the inside she was worried.

"Hopefully he never sees Peashooter up here. I can't believe I still care about both of them. I'll have to decide eventually. If Cabbage-pult was my squadmate instead of Peashooter, would my decision be easier?"

 **Remember that patch. And the rivalry. But not Boney Island. No one cares about that.**


	11. A Decision and a Consequence

**Zombies. Lots and lots of zombies.**

 ** _/Chapter 10: A Decision And A Consequence_**

Buck was standing on a ledge, staring out towards Suburbia. It had been almost two weeks since the Boney Island invasion, and Buck hadn't been proud of that performance. He almost killed a plant. Almost. Buck prided himself for never killing a plant, so that hadn't been his finest moment. Still, Buck was a strategist and leader, not a fighter. If he met that L.E.A.F. squad again, he didn't know what he'd do.

Walking out of the facility he was at, Buck wandered through Zomburbia. He had heard Supremo brag about being its founder before, and was surprised when Zomboss said it was true. Buck and Supremo used to be like brothers, they liked each other while also competing for supremacy. Eventually, Supremo took it too far, and that left Buck alone in his job for a long time. Now that he's part of Brain Squad, Buck wanted to please his new comrades.

Allstar quickly became a good friend, with the two having a lot in common. Both did their job for Zomboss so someone else wouldn't, both saw plants as potential friends, and Allstar even wanted a bucket, until Steve said no.

Steve was a bit more commanding, trying to be leader while submitting to Buck's orders. He always fights with Brian, to the point of trying to kick him out. Steve clearly prefers his old life, but now the four are stuck together, so he hates it.

Brian is sort of a mystery. Showing a clear dislike for both Allstar and Steve, Brian is always facing a problem between the two of them. Buck steps in to try to make peace, which never works for long. Brian is usually never around, and Buck thinks that he's secretly trying to make something to solve his feud with Steve.

Coming to a halt, Buck was standing in front of the Zompark. Browncoats were everywhere in Zomburbia, except the Zompark for some reason. Maybe they don't like grass. Or trees. Stepping inside the park, Buck cautiously made his way through. The trees all had no leaves, and the grass was a glowing purple. None of the plant-life was natural, so there was no danger of plants, right?

In the center of the Zompark was a browncoat standing next to a fountain. The fountain sprayed purple liquid into the basin, and the sculpture on it was of some zombie doctor. Not Zomboss, just some doctor. Buck approached the browncoat, which hit his bucket. Groaning, Buck saw his attacker run away. Narrowing his eyes, Buck followed the zombie.

Running out of the Zompark, the zombie ran for the sewers. Many other zombies watched as Buck chased down the browncoat. Heading into the pipelines, Buck slipped and fell into murky sewer sludge. Wiping himself off, Buck continued the chase, unknowingly leaving his metal launcher behind.

Reaching a broken pipe that leads to a cave, the browncoat looked around and ran into a wall. Buck finally caught up with the browncoat and tackled him.

"Idiot! Don't you know that hitting a high-ranking officer can result in vanquishing?"

The zombie whimpered and started to cry. Getting off him, Buck lifted the zombie to his feet. The browncoat muttered something that Buck didn't catch, and Buck started to feel bad.

"Hmm. Listen. I'll let you off the hook this once, ok?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"What's your name?"

"Zingo."

"Alright then. Come on, Zingo. Let's go before someone finds us."

Zingo whimpered as Buck led him out. Before the two got even close to leaving, a sanitation expert found them. Groaning at them, he approached menacingly. Buck reached for his gun, only to find that it was gone. Zingo looked at the sanitation expert and waved. Buck got ready to fight. The sanitation expert growled and punched Buck in the gut, and took Zingo's arm. Getting to his feet, Buck took out a handle. Pressing a button, it quickly expanded into a sword.

"Hitting a high-ranking officer can result in Vanquishing. Prepare to pay that price."

The sanitation expert turned to face him, snarling.

"We don't care about your ranks. We don't care about your war. You all are fools, running around, fighting for your precious brains, thousands dying because o' lust for food. And it's all your fault. So leave. Die in combat. What did plants ever do to you, eh?"

Buck lowered his sword.

"You don't fight plants? You don't want brains?"

"No I bloody don't! Killing innocent plants ain't part o' my unlife."

"I don't kill plants either. But I still fight."

"Then maybe you should stop fighting. Get along with your unlife. Got it?"

Buck just stood there as Zingo and the sanitation expert left. Clearing his head, Buck contracted his sword.

"Should I stop fighting? Is it really worth it?"

Sighing, not knowing what to do, Buck went out of the sewers, picking up his metal launcher on the way.

 _/The next night…_

Brian was watching a Brainball game on TV. Allstar was playing, and Brian didn't want to miss it. The two made a bet. If Allstar won, Brian has to shine Allstar's shoes for a week, and vise versa if Allstar lost. Brian intended to win, but wouldn't be worried if he lost. After all, what harm does it do? Glancing at the clock, Brian realized that Buck was late again. Rolling his eyes, Brian went back to the game.

A few minutes later, Buck entered the squad quarters. Brian was watching TV. Allstar had his game. And Steve never left his room. Smiling, Buck started to walk to his room, but was stopped by Brian. Raising an eyebrow, Buck began to decipher Brian's gestures.

"Why was I late? I was coming back when I met a friend of mine."

Buck waited as Brian gestured again.

"Who is he? A browncoat named Zingo."

Brian made a quick series of gestures, some of which Buck tried to piece together. Eventually, Brian repeated the gestures, and Buck was shocked.

"What do you mean Zingo's a criminal? He's nice! You're making this up."

Trying to get around Brian, Buck glared as Brian blocked him again.

"Look, Zingo's not a criminal. You must've gotten him mixed up with someone else."

Brian made an exasperated gesture before pulling Buck into his room. Picking up a newspaper, Brian showed it to Buck.

"Zombie starts strike against fighting plants. Seven foot soldiers killed. What's this got to do with Zingo?"

Brian opened the paper and found the article. Buck sighed and began to read.

"Strike leader Pylon Imp and two accomplices were almost captured. One is a browncoat and the other is a brickhead. Wait a minute…"

Brian nodded and pointed at himself. Buck looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're a criminal?"

Brian nodded and made some gestures.

"Pylon Imp is alive, and he WORKS FOR ZOMBOSS?! WHAT?!"

Brian nodded again. Buck sat on Brian's bed and put his head in his hands.

"Two of my friends are wanted criminals. How come Zomboss didn't make the connection?"

Brian pointed at Buck. Then he left. Buck sat and didn't know what to say. Why was Brian making a big deal out of it? Unless…

"Unless Brian is selling out Zingo to get out of trouble!"

Getting to his feet, Buck ran to find Brian, but he was gone.

 _/Zombopolis: 23:00 military time_

Pylon Imp was wearing a shrimp costume, and a paparazzi zombie took pictures of him. As they finished, Pylon Imp got back in his orange clothing, and put his cone on. Smiling, he started to eat a brain sandwich.

Pylon Imp works in the prototype facility for Zomboss, which is located in Zombopolis. The facility tests and releases new technology and trendy suits. This facility is also a part of zombie history, where Zomboss began his rise to power, which is why Zomboss keeps it open. The facility is a metal fortress, and has modern interior designs. Pylon Imp is in a nice room with some fancy paintings, that's filled with photography equipment and some benches.

Pylon Imp pulled out his communicator and started to call Zomboss, but his call was interrupted. Annoyed, Pylon Imp picked up the second call.

"Who is it?"

Silence followed. Pylon Imp was going to hang up, then he saw the screen. Brian was waving at him. Pylon Imp was surprised, since he hadn't heard from Brian in years.

"Brian?"

Nodding.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you in years!"

Some gestures.

"Oh, I'm fine too. Hey, wait! You're in Suburbia! Maybe you can find Zingo for me, since I haven't seen him either."

Brian nodded, and would smile if he could. Picking up a rope, Brian pulled Zingo

on-screen. He was handcuffed, and the cuffs were tied to the rope. Zingo whimpered, causing Brian to slap him. Pylon Imp laughed.

"Hey, Zingo! Finally getting what you deserve for betraying us, yeah?"

"It was the right thing to do!"

Brian slapped him again. Another whimper.

"Our secret place was destroyed! The plants ruined it! Dozens died! And it's all your fault!"

"We never did anything to plants…"

"And so why did they kill so many? Huh? We never did anything to them! And you still want peace. Pathetic!"

Whimpering, followed by another slap.

Pylon Imp walked out of the facility and made his way through the streets.

"I'm coming to Suburbia. I want to deal with you personally."

Brian shook his head, wildly waving his hands. Zingo was shocked. The two exchanged glances. This wasn't going to end well. Brian cut off the call and released Zingo.

"Not good. Not good, not good, not GOOD!"

Brian face palmed.

"And how are we going to fix this now? I thought he would have proof I'm innocent!"

Brian shrugged, then ran off. The two were in the sewers, exactly where Buck caught Zingo before. Zingo paced back and forth, worried about Pylon Imp. If he found them, it was all over. Zingo would be Vanquished, and probably Brian, too.

"Zingo! Zingo, where are you? Zingo!"

Buck ran into the cave, and saw Zingo. Smiling, he uncuffed him.

"Zingo, we've got to go. I don't know when Brian'll be back."

"But Brian's on my side!"

Buck's smile disappeared.

"What?"

"Yeah, um… how much do you know?"

"That you, Brian, and a zombie named Pylon Imp are criminals."

"We were framed! Someone did that, and we took the blame!"

"So, who's started the strike?"

"Innocence. Bleh. Yeah, right. You let zombies die, Zingo."

Pylon Imp entered the sewers, dragging an unconscious Brian behind him. Buck glared at him, and Zingo gasped.

"But, but, how? You were in Zombopolis a minute ago!"

"Working for Zomboss has its perks, such as teleportation to specific places. Nowhere left to run, Zingo."

"Nowhere left to run, all of you!"

Twelve foot soldiers entered the cave, followed by Supremo. Buck took Brian from Pylon Imp, and Zingo was about to cry. Supremo saw them and sneered.

"I expected better of you, Buck. Assisting criminals isn't proper behavior for an officer."

Buck snarled and pulled out his sword. Activating it, he glared at Supremo.

"There's more to unlife than ranks, Supremo. Or did you forget in your own lust for power?"

"Soldiers, Vanquish the browncoat and the imp. This former officer is mine."

"You won't hurt them."

Buck, Pylon Imp and Brian, who is now conscious, got ready to fight. Zingo started to cry. The atmosphere was tense, each side waiting for the other to strike. Then, as Buck charged forward,

BANG

Turning, Buck saw one bullet right through Zingo's chest. Whimpering, Zingo fell to the floor, dead. Everyone went still. Then, Brian went to him and cried. Buck fell onto his knees. Pylon Imp shook his head, horrified. Even Supremo was surprised, and he took off his helmet, the other soldiers following suit.

 _/Zomboss Manor, 1:00 military time_

Buck and Supremo sat in chairs, facing each other. Zomboss wanted to know what happened, and Brian was chosen to tell him, with Pylon Imp coming to translate. Now, Buck and Supremo sat at ends, in a nice room with antiques everywhere. Buck was still mad at Supremo, but he knew deep down who shot Zingo.

Brian and Pylon Imp came into the room, Brian loosely holding his flag. Buck rose from his chair.

"Why did you do it, Brian?"

Brian started to gesture, but Buck cut him off.

"You did it on purpose, and you know it, sliding the gun… wait. Your flag. It's a gun?!"

Brian nodded.

"Why did you shoot Zingo?"

Supremo got up and shoved Buck into the wall.

"He shot him. So what? Zingo was nearing death anyway. We would've killed him when we fought. But betrayal,"

Supremo faced Brian, glaring at him.

"Only cowards betray their own kind."

Brian started to cry again. Buck didn't know what to do. Brian had killed Zingo, but he also cared about him the most. Unless,

"Brian, did Zingo tell you to shoot him?"

Brian nodded sadly. Turning, Brian slowly walked away, out of the Manor. Buck looked at Pylon Imp, who shrugged. Deciding to get Brian, Buck ran to find him.

Brian was walking away from Zomburbia, convinced that he wasn't allowed back in the squad. He had killed a friend, and was leaving his other two behind. Brian looked into the sky, and found the North Star. He had always wanted to go to the arctic, and now he was exiling himself there. Sighing, Brian continued his journey.

A few minutes later, Brian received a call on his communicator. Confused, he answered it.

"Brian, are you there? It's Pylon Imp. Look. I know you cared for Zingo, enough to fake arresting him just so he could be proven innocent. But don't walk away from those that care for you, ok? I'll be staying in Suburbia from now on, so you can visit me anytime. Don't make the wrong choice."

The call ended. Brian sat under a tree in the middle of nowhere. Only grass surrounded him. Closing his eyes, Brian made his decision.

 _/Twelve hours later_

Buck and Allstar sat in the lounge of their house, eating brain sandwiches. Buck had come home to find Steve and Allstar talking about where Buck and Brian had went. Interrupting their conversation, Buck told them most of what happened. He left out the part that Brian had killed Zingo, but Allstar and Steve believed him anyway. Steve went back to his room, and Allstar made sandwiches.

"So, Buck, do we get a new squad member?"

"I don't know. According to our studies, L.E.A.F. doesn't replace squad members, although this isn't your traditional squad."

Allstar nodded. The two sat, continuing to eat their sandwiches. Buck didn't want a replacement for Brian, but Zomboss might do it anyway, and that might increase squad efficiency. So they were stuck, for now…

 _/Pylon Imp's Apartment, Zomburbia, 12:00 military time_

Pylon Imp was washing his dishes in the sink. Zomboss generously gave Pylon Imp a new job, and a new apartment. Pylon Imp was grateful, but hoped that Brian would come back. His call couldn't have been for nothing, right?

Someone knocked on his door. Curious, Pylon Imp opened it, and Brian was standing there.

"Brian!"

Brian nodded and gestured.

"Zomboss won't press charges. But you should go home before you get replaced."

Brian nodded, then hugged Pylon Imp. Pylon Imp was surprised, and returned the hug. Letting go, Brian left, waving as he walked away. Waving back, Pylon Imp winced as Brian hit a pole. Shaking his head, Brian went home.

 **Sorry for not updating in a while… so… yeah. I tried to develop Buck a little, but ended up developing Brian a little more. But this was fun to write, and I've been looking forward to writing the next chapter for a while. Bye for now!**


	12. Electrical Boogaloo

**Time to make Peashooter suffer! Uh, I mean, oh what the heck. Enjoy!**

 ** _/Chapter 11: Electrical Boogooloo_**

Peashooter was in the living room reading an article in the paper about a zombie murder when Chomper ran into him. Giggling, Chomper ran past Peashooter.

"Hey, Chomper! What's up with you?"

"Come with me."

Sighing, Peashooter set down the paper and followed Chomper into Chomper's room. Random junk lay around everywhere. Closing the door, Chomper went to his desk and pulled out his computer. Typing for a little bit, Chomper turned and showed Peashooter a picture of a building.

"I was looking up some presents for Threepeater's birthday when I found this."

"What is it?"

"A dance club! Free entry! And it has only good reviews!"

"So, why are you showing this to me?"

Peashooter already knew, but he hoped he wasn't right.

"So you can finally do something with Sunflower! I mean, come on Peashooter! Just try, ok?"

Peashooter was blushing a little, but it wasn't noticeable. Chomper smiled and continued the assault.

"Peashooter, you've avoided this for far too long. It's been years since you fell in love with her, so do something about it already!"

"Chomper, the last thing I need is a lecture about this from you."

"Just try! She knows you love her, and I doubt she would say no. Even if she does, um,"

"Great pep talk. I think I'll go back to reading the paper. It said something about that squad we fought on Boney Island."

Chomper wasn't paying attention. He went back to his computer and started typing again. Peashooter took this as a cue to leave.

/ _One hour later_

Cabbage-pult was annoyed, watching his squad mates play a little kid game. Beatrice, a ghost pepper, had chosen this catastrophe of a squad. Cabbage-pult had tried very hard to get into a different squad, but all choices were final. So he was stuck with Marigold, Beatrice, and Shadow, who is a shadow-shroom. None of Cabbage-pult's squad mates were skilled in combat, and they mostly spent their time playing games and watching TV.

Cabbage-pult hated his squad, and now he's stuck with it. Forever.

Cabbage-pult was the youngest in his family, and his parents died when he was still a sprout. His older brothers only noticed his existence when he did anything not perfect, resulting in Cabbage-pult selling all he owned just to get into the academy. Those academy years were the best of his life. He got good grades, found a couple friends, and didn't ever have to see his family ever again. Then, Peashooter chose Sunflower for his squad. Two weeks later, Marigold got squad Z, and chose Cabbage-pult last. All Cabbage-pult's friends laughed at him, and Cabbage-pult began his lust for revenge.

Peashooter, his rival and the only thing standing between him and Sunflower, would be first. After Peashooter either leaves Suburbia or cowers away, Cabbage-pult would move on to this squad, then his previous family. Dedicated to revenge, Cabbage-pult would use anything and everything at his disposal to achieve true revenge.

Walking out of the house, Cabbage-pult made his way towards the park. Arriving there, Cabbage-pult saw Peashooter sitting on a bench, deep in thought. Growling,

Cabbage-pult punched Peashooter in the face, sending him flying into a tree.

"Come on, Peashooter. You're truly pathetic to not have seen me."

Peashooter got up, bleeding a little. Wiping blood from his face, Peashooter glared at Cabbage-pult.

"What's wrong with you? All you ever do is hunt me down and beat me up. Is there no other purpose in your life than that?"

"My purpose is to teach plants like you a lesson. If you leave Suburbia forever, I'll leave you alone. Plants like you have no purpose."

Peashooter narrowed his eyes.

"I won't back down."

"You can't beat me, fool! You're the biggest disappointment to our ancestors ever. What would your great-grandfather say if he saw you?"

"He would say to teach this bully a lesson."

Peashooter lunged, and Cabbage-pult dodged with little effort.

"Every time we fight, you lunge. An easily predictable move from an insignificant plant like you."

Peashooter got up and tried to calm himself down. Cabbage-pult wasn't worth it. Walking away, Peashooter dodged a cabbage thrown at his back. After Peashooter left,

Cabbage-pult growled.

"I need a new strategy."

/A few minutes later…

Peashooter came home, lightly bleeding. Wiping some blood off of himself, Peashooter washed his pods in the sink. Chomper came out of his room and saw Peashooter.

"Another fight?"

"Yeah. Nothing serious this time."

Chomper nodded. Seeing Peashooter all scratched up, Chomper went into his room and came back with some gauze.

"Hold still."

"Chomper, it's fine. I don't need medical attention."

"What's wrong with helping your best friend?"

Peashooter sighed. Chomper finished, and Peashooter had some gauze on his forehead. Turning around, Peashooter saw Sunflower watching the medical procedure.

"Why do you always get into fights?"

"Don't know."

Chomper smiled and went into his room, closing the door. Peashooter shrugged and went towards his room, before stopping. Turning, Peashooter gathered all his courage.

"Hey, Sunflower?"

"Yup?"

"Chomper found this club, and he said that I should go there. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Sunflower realized what was going on. He was asking her out, but he wasn't sure what to expect. Smiling, Sunflower replied.

"Sure! When are you going?"

"I was going to go tonight, but maybe tomorrow night would be better instead."

"Tomorrow sounds good."

"Thanks."

Peashooter went into his room and closed the door. Shaking his head, Peashooter was nervous. He had the feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

 _/The next night…_

Peashooter was sitting in his room, looking through his stuff. Noticing the clock, Peashooter face palmed.

"How could I forget?"

Sunflower was waiting on the couch, wearing sun earrings. She didn't usually wear them, but she decided to tonight. Chomper was watching nearby, smiling.

"Hey, Sunflower."

"Yeah, Chomper?"

"Have fun on your date."

"Oh, shut up."

Sunflower was blushing a little, but Chomper didn't notice. Peashooter came out of his room, a necklace with a peashooter on it hanging around his neck. Smiling at Sunflower, Peashooter noticed Chomper. Raising an eyebrow, Peashooter said nothing and led Sunflower outside to the club.

 _/Five minutes later…_

Peashooter and Sunflower saw the club in the distance, and Peashooter was tempted to just abandon this whole thing. The two got to the club and were allowed inside. A dance floor covered the center of the room, with tables lining the place. Plants and the occasional human crowded the place.

Smiling at Peashooter, Sunflower grabbed his pod and took him to the dance floor. Surprised and embarrassed, Peashooter went along with it. As the night progressed, the two danced the whole time, just enjoying each other's company.

Then a slow dance came on. Peashooter didn't know what to do, but he put his pods on Sunflower's shoulders. Sunflower was happy that Peashooter decided to dance, and she put her leaves on his waist. Halfway through the song, it was interrupted by a large electrical snap.

Pink fog started to appear. Everyone ran for the exits. Confused, Peashooter tried to see through the fog. Sunflower had been separated from him, and he didn't even know where the exits were.

All of a sudden, the fog disappeared, and a disco ball rose through a hole in the dance floor. After the disco ball, the zombie hero Electric Boogooloo rose and danced. Noticing Peashooter, he shot lightning at him. Jumping out of the way, Peashooter wondered how this place got only good reviews.

Scanning the room, Peashooter saw Sunflower peeking out from behind an overturned table. Running over to her, Peashooter got shocked by Boogooloo.

"Don't run away! You haven't even heard my theme song yet!"

Peashooter got up and gasped as Boogooloo summoned four backup dancers. Tapping his foot, Boogooloo waited for one of the backup dancers to put the mixtape on. When the music started, Boogooloo smiled evilly at Peashooter.

"Break it down!

I'm Electric Boogooloo, the master of dance.

Against me, you don't stand a chance!

I'll shock you down, pick you back up.

Throw you around, with electric shocks."

"That doesn't rhyme."

"Staying alive! Staying alive tonight!

I will defeat, anyone that I fight!

I'm electric, I'll shock you to your core!

Get up and face me! On this dance floor!"

"I'm good."

"I'm Electric Boogooloo, the master of dance.

Against me, you don't stand a chance!

I'll shock you down, pick you back up.

Throw you around with ELECTRIC SHOCKS! YEAH!"

The song ended. Peashooter stood facing Boogooloo. Sneering, Boogooloo walked to Peashooter.

"Dance battle. Here and now."

"Uh, how about no?"

"Fine. But you're friend will pay the price."

Holding out his hand towards Sunflower, Boogooloo shot lightning at her. Peashooter stood, motionless. The table was just a pile of ash. Sunflower was on the floor, burnt.

"Sunflower…"

Peashooter ran to her and checked her pulse. Not feeling anything, Peashooter started to cry. Boogooloo and his crew watched intently.

"You'll pay, Boogooloo. Right here, right now."

Peashooter stood up and faced Boogooloo, glaring with more hate than he had ever felt. Boogooloo glanced at his crew, then laughed.

"Silly little plant. I just sung a song about how you can't beat me. What makes you think-"

Peashooter interrupted him by punching him in the face. Boogooloo fell down, and his crew cracked their knuckles. Peashooter shot each of them down with one pea, before turning back to Boogooloo.

"All show, no skill."

Peashooter was about to punch Boogooloo again before Boogooloo released a huge electric shock that sparked the whole room. Flying back, Peashooter hit a pole and was knocked out.

Groaning, Sunflower got up. She hadn't been dead, just shocked unconscious. Scanning the room, the dance floor was on fire. Peashooter was nowhere to be found. Boogooloo was standing over something, his foot on it. Realizing that it was Peashooter, Sunflower shot a beam at Boogooloo. Racing to Peashooter, he felt dead. Using some sun, Sunflower started to feel a pulse.

Boogooloo wasn't done yet. Dancing a little, he charged electricity. Narrowing his eyes, Boogooloo shot a large beam of electricity. Sunflower dodged it, and she hauled Peashooter away from Boogooloo. Cackling, Boogooloo advanced.

Sunflower climbed a pole to the rafters, and she heard Boogooloo coming closer. Taking a deep breath, Sunflower channeled all her solar energy.

"Come on, little flower! Witness my shocking moves! Hahaha!"

Gathering enough energy, Sunflower dropped down behind Boogooloo.

"Let's dance, Boogooloo."

Focusing, Sunflower shot a giant solar beam at Boogooloo's back. Screaming, Boogooloo only survived because of his electrical power. Falling to the floor, Boogooloo was unconscious and defeated.

 _/Thirty Minutes Later_

The police had arrested Boogooloo, and the fire department was busy extinguishing the former club. Peashooter sat on the curb, having just woken up. He still thought Sunflower was dead. Tears started to fall, and Peashooter let them. He had lost someone close to him before, and he had hoped to never feel that pain again.

"Peashooter, what's wrong?"

Wiping away some tears, Peashooter replied sadly,

"Sunflower's dead. And it's all my fault, again."

"But I'm not dead!"

Peashooter looked up and saw Sunflower standing next to him. Shocked and happy, Peashooter hugged Sunflower.

"Sunflower! I'm sorry. It was all my fault! I thought this would end badly, but I went along with it anyway, and I-"

"Peashooter, I don't blame you. Besides, we're fine right?"

Peashooter let go of Sunflower and looked down, ashamed. Sunflower put a leaf on his shoulder.

"Peashooter, don't blame yourself for everything. Everyone makes mistakes. Ok?"

Peashooter nodded again, still not looking at Sunflower. Sighing, Sunflower grabbed Peashooter's arm.

"Let's just go home."

 _/Zomboss Manor: 7:00 military time_

Zomboss watched the footage again. Cabbage-pult had pinned down Peashooter, then Threepeater came. Watching every move, Zomboss grinned.

"Perfect. Now, for the other candidate."

Switching to different footage, Zomboss watched Peashooter fight the gargantuar. Zomboss raised an eyebrow as the fight went on.

"Hmm… this one may require some reconditioning."

Pressing a button on his desk, Zomboss called Pole.

"Zomboss. You still owe me some brains. What do you want this time?"

"I have a job for you."

"I'm listening."

"There's this peashooter. He might be a plant I need for my operations. Kidnap him for me."

"With pleasure."

Zomboss ended the call. Looking back at his computer, he replayed the footage of Cabbage-pult.

"If the peashooter fails, I'll have a plan B."

Closing his computer, Zomboss went to the teleporters. Setting his destination, Zomboss teleported to the Zombopolis Fortress.

"Guards, prepare the reconditioning facility. I'm expecting a new guest."

 **More dialogue in this than I planned. So, Peashooter's torment isn't over yet. Tormenting him is kinda fun…**


	13. Through Zomburbia

**There have been some bugs with my stories. No matter how many times I fix it, some lines skip randomly. Maybe it has to do with the return button… so… sorry.**

 ** _/Chapter 12: Through Zomburbia_**

Peashooter and Wallnut were watching as Chomper played Peggle. Chomper loves Peggle, and dedicated hours to it on his Xbox 360. Mastering almost every level, Chomper completed the game years ago. Now, Chomper just plays online multiplayer, and is often referred to as a hacker because of his skill level. Wallnut didn't understand Chomper's dedication, and tried to get him to do something else.

"Chomper, do you want to do something else? Anything? At all?"

Chomper ignored the question. Peashooter and Wallnut went outside, then decided to visit Wallnut's family.

"Wallnut, have you kept in touch with Infinut lately?"

"No."

Peashooter and Wallnut walked along the road, not concerned about anything at all. Neither of them, or any other plant for that matter, noticed Pole sneaking along the rooftops, keeping them in sight.

Reaching the Darion family's house, Wallnut ran on ahead, leaving Peashooter to follow. Smiling at Wallnut's excitement, Peashooter didn't hear the tranquilizer dart until it hit him.

"Ow…"

Peashooter then fell on the ground, Wallnut not noticing he wasn't with him until after Pole picked up his target.

"Peashooter?"

Peashooter was gone, no signs of him anywhere. Wallnut looked around, scared, as Pole watched from a distance. Looking at Peashooter, Pole sneered.

"A lot easier to take out than his annoying great-grandfather. God, I hated that plant."

Pole silently crept away with Peashooter, leaving a concerned Wallnut behind.

 _/Zombopolis Fortress: Twelve hours later…_

Peashooter awoke in a small room, tied to a chair. His mouth was covered with some sort of fabric. Looking around, Peashooter saw nothing but darkness.

"Perfect. Steve, bring me the subject."

Glancing around, Peashooter saw a scientist approach him. Steve smiled cruelly at Peashooter, then he dragged the chair into and through a wall. The wall was a holographic projection, and Peashooter's eyes widened in fear as he saw Zomboss right in front of him.

"Ah, a peashooter. You have two options. Steve, remove the fabric. I want to hear this peashooter's voice."

As soon as Steve removed the fabric, Peashooter shot Zomboss in the face. Steve electrocuted Peashooter, weakening him. Zomboss got up and wiped a pea stain from his face.

"Defiant. The Kilithus family is always defiant."

"How do you know my last name?"

"I've been studying you. You and another plant. Both of you have what it takes. The question is, which one will cooperate?"

Peashooter glared at Zomboss.

"If you hurt one of my friends I'll-"

Steve electrocuted Peashooter again. Crying out, Peashooter could barely lift his head.

"Alright then. What's your name, plant?"

"Peashooter Kilithus."

Zomboss glared at Peashooter.

"Tell me your name!"

"I just did."

Zomboss punched Peashooter in the face.

"Tell me your name!"

"Peashooter Kilithus. Not Pete. Not Jack. Not anything else. It's Peashooter. Can you get that through your thick skull?"

Zomboss pulled out a knife and cut Peashooter's forehead. Steve sneered at Peashooter.

"So, Peashooter, remember me?"

Peashooter didn't reply. He felt sick, and was close to losing consciousness. Steve kicked Peashooter.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"I remember you. And I also remember that I don't like you."

Steve narrowed his eyes. Zomboss watched Steve with interest. Clearing his throat, Zomboss grabbed Peashooter's neck.

"One choice, Peashooter. Join us willingly, or be sent to reconditioning."

Peashooter didn't reply. He just glared at Zomboss. Throwing him and the chair across the room, Zomboss regained his composure.

"Reconditioning it is then."

Steve released Peashooter from the chair and dragged him out of the room.

 _/Squad house X: Thirty minutes later…_

Chomper was still playing Peggle when Wallnut ran into the house, yelling. Chomper, annoyed, continued playing. Until Wallnut said,

"Peashooter is gone!"

Chomper dropped his controller and turned to Wallnut.

"What did you say?"

"Peashooter is gone! We were going to visit Infinut when Peashooter vanished! He wouldn't just disappear, right?"

Chomper growled.

"Something must've happened. Peashooter doesn't disappear like that."

Sunflower exited her room, tired. Seeing Wallnut scared and Chomper angry made her confused. Chomper saw her and sighed.

"Peashooter is gone."

"We were going to visit Infinut when he just vanished!"

Sunflower gasped.

"Do you think he's alive?"

Chomper thought about that.

"If they wanted him dead, his body would've been found. They wouldn't go through all this trouble."

Wallnut was confused.

"Who's they?"

Sunflower and Chomper exchanged glances.

"The zombies."

"Them or Cabbage-pult."

"Would Cabbage-pult kidnap a plant?"

"Hmm… no. He'd just beat up Peashooter, not kidnap him. It's got to be the zombies then."

Wallnut hadn't followed their conversation, and was looking around wildly.

"Should we look for him?"

"In zombie territory? Are you crazy?"

Sunflower looked at Chomper.

"If that's what it takes."

Chomper sighed.

"It's suicide. But I'm in."

Wallnut looked at Chomper.

"What's suicide?"

Sunflower explained everything to Wallnut, who then was in, happy to help.

 _/Zombopolis: Reconditioning Facility: A few days later…_

Peashooter sat in an empty room, nothing with him. There was no exit. He just woke up here. Trying each wall, none of them were projections. Now Peashooter waited in silence, not doing anything. He would never hurt his friends. Right?

Time passed. Peashooter still sat there. He began to doubt his own morals. But every time he felt hopeless, he remembered Chomper and his friendship, Wallnut and his cheerfulness, and Sunflower and her caring attitude. Peashooter was sure that these memories would get him through whatever this was.

Eventually, Peashooter heard someone. It sounded like Zomboss. The roof of the room was lifted off, and Zomboss peered in. Peashooter looked up hopefully, to which Zomboss sneered.

"Ready to join us, plant?"

"Depends. Will I still have to hurt my friends?"

Zomboss groaned.

"Of course. Defiant. Four days and you're defiant. I don't want to waste resources on you, but now I am forced to."

"You could try to kill me."

"Hmm… I could, but this will be a lot more fun."

A crane arm lowered itself into the cell, and Peashooter jumped on it. Discovering that he was weak, Peashooter barely held on as the arm lifted him out of the cell. Zomboss sneered as Peashooter landed in front of him. Pulling out a serum, Zomboss injected Peashooter.

"No! Make it stop! No!"

Peashooter fell to the ground, convulsing. Zomboss watched with interest as the untested serum did its work. Peashooter cried in pain as he convulsed, then he stopped. Everything was quiet. Zomboss watched with interest, but as the minutes passed he grew impatient. Growling, Zomboss kicked Peashooter. No response.

"Hmm. A shame. The serum didn't-"

Zomboss was cut off by a loud scream from Peashooter. Then all was quiet. Zomboss was shaking, and he cautiously stepped back. Then, Peashooter got up. Glaring at Zomboss, Peashooter clenched his pods.

"I will NEVER hurt my friends, Zomboss."

Peashooter shot Zomboss in the face and ran. Coming to a wall, Peashooter ran a short ways up it, then kicked a window, shattering it. As he escaped, Zomboss yelled out.

"No! Sound the alarm! Don't let this idiot escape!"

Peashooter jumped out the window, crashing onto the streets of Zombopolis. Dozens of zombies heard the crash and saw Peashooter, with all of them running and yelling. Confused, Peashooter got up and started to run. He didn't care what direction he ran, he just wanted to get out of this place. The streets became a blur as Peashooter picked up speed. Passing some of the zombies he saw earlier, Peashooter had reached top speed, almost thirty miles per hour.

A few minutes later, Peashooter had exited Zombopolis city limits. Stopping, Peashooter realized that he had no idea where he was, and he looked around. Behind him, Zombopolis was a distant image. Desert surrounded him in every direction. Groaning, Peashooter began to run again, this time going near Zombopolis but not too close. He needed a map, or a compass. Then he could get home.

 _/Zomburbia: About the same time as Peashooter escaped…_

Sunflower watched as Chomper looked at a map of Zomburbia. She had given up looking at it, but Chomper was insistent that they could find the facility on the map.

"Chomper, what if it's not a facility?"

"Then Peashooter's at Zomboss Manor. And that's suicide if we go. So we'll try various laboratories and reformatories before we do that."

Wallnut was sleeping on the couch, having fallen asleep when Chomper explained the plan. Sunflower shook her head and went into her room. Opening a drawer on her desk, she pulled out the patch Peashooter gave her. She had to find Peashooter.

An idea popped into her head. A stupid, foolish idea that would probably get her and Peashooter killed. But it was her only lead. Sighing, Sunflower packed a backpack full of gear, not forgetting to add the patch. Putting it on, Sunflower left her room, and the house.

 _/A couple minutes later…_

Sunflower walked around the park, looking around. Finding Cabbage-pult by the fountain, Sunflower smiled.

"Cabbage-pult!"

Turning, Cabbage-pult was surprised when he saw Sunflower.

"Sunflower? You came looking for me?"

What he didn't add was, "After everything I've done?"

Sunflower nodded.

"I need your help."

Now Cabbage-pult thought this was some sort of joke, but he went along with it.

"What do you need help with?"

Sunflower took a deep breath. This was a terrible idea. But there was no turning back now.

"Peashooter's been kidnapped. I need your help to find him and rescue him."

Cabbage-pult thought about this. On one hand, he helps Sunflower, and gets infinite superiority over Peashooter. On the other hand, he has no idea where to look. And he's reuniting Peashooter and Sunflower. Sighing, Cabbage-pult replied.

"I'm in."

Sunflower smiled and nodded. This was her only chance. Chomper was too insistent on the map, and Wallnut, is Wallnut. So this was her only shot.

"Let's go, then."

 _/Zomburbia… Seven hours later_

Peashooter cautiously went around the building, making sure that he wasn't seen. Glancing back, Peashooter went into an alley and hid behind some trash cans as a squad of foot soldiers passed by. Peeking out, Peashooter wasn't sure what to do. Maybe going into Zomburbia wasn't a good idea. But it was faster. Peashooter emerged and continued his trek through the city.

Finding a map in Zombopolis was easy, and running one hundred miles wasn't that hard, just tiring. But it was go through Zomburbia or go for three days around it. And Peashooter wanted to get home as soon as he could.

Ducking into another alley, Peashooter froze as he heard two foot soldiers talk.

"Where's that plant?"

"I don't know, but we need to find him. Fast."

Peashooter waited for the foot soldiers to pass, but they never did. Nervous, Peashooter ran up the wall and jumped to the other, going back and forth to get to the rooftops. Reaching the top, Peashooter glanced at the sky. Nothing.

A squad of foot soldiers heard Peashooter, and they activated their rocket packs. Jumping to the roof, the soldiers surrounded Peashooter.

"Surrender, plant."

Peashooter glared at the soldiers. Pulling out his map, Peashooter dropped it. Then, Peashooter threw a compass at the leading foot soldier and jumped as high as he could. The soldiers shot at Peashooter, but he was too fast. Landing on a soldier, Peashooter jumped off him, sending the soldier off the roof. Shooting at some soldiers, Peashooter slid between two of the soldiers and tripped them both. Spinning, Peashooter easily took out the last soldier. Turning back to the two he tripped, Peashooter saw them jump off the roof with their rocket packs.

"Oh, great."

Peashooter jumped off the roof and back into the alley, painfully crashing at the bottom. No zombies noticed him, and Peashooter snuck away, hurt but not bleeding.

Buck and Allstar were waiting for Steve to return when two foot soldiers approached them. Waiting in Zomboss Manor was unsettling, but the foot soldiers diminished that feeling.

"What is it, troops?"

"Buck, sir! A peashooter Zomboss was testing escaped and is in Zomburbia! He is very dangerous, and killed two other soldiers."

Buck and Allstar exchanged glances. This was going to be interesting. Grabbing their weapons, the two left the manor and made their way to Zomburbia.

Sunflower and Cabbage-pult had been sneaking around Zomburbia for a while. Quickly learning that Peashooter had escaped, the two had tried to find him. Then, a few minutes ago, Zomburbia was put on high alert, to find Peashooter and capture him, alive.

Currently in an alley, Sunflower was looking at a map of Zomburbia while Cabbage-pult watched for soldiers.

"Hmm… we should search the west side again."

"If Peashooter is trying to get out, he'll be going this way. The west side is opposite this one, so it isn't logical Peashooter would go that way. And he isn't smart enough to go that way to trick them."

Sunflower sighed at Cabbage-pult. He was great, except his hatred of Peashooter. That was the only problem. Shaking her head, Sunflower went back to the map. Then, she heard shaking tile. Looking up, Sunflower saw Peashooter run across the rooftops, right over her head.

"Cabbage-pult, Peashooter is above us."

Cabbage-pult said nothing. Narrowing his eyes, he ran to a wall, jumping off it. Jumping back and forth, Cabbage-pult reached the top. Then he hit the fire escape ladder for Sunflower to climb. Turning, Cabbage-pult found Peashooter and threw a cabbage at him.

Peashooter was looking at the streets, watching out for foot soldiers, when he was hit in the back of the head. Rubbing it, Peashooter turned to see Cabbage-pult run towards him. Eyes widening with fear, Peashooter got ready to run. Then he saw Sunflower, and Peashooter was confused. Cabbage-pult tackled Peashooter and pinned him down.

"And what's this for?"

"Shut it. We're here to get you out of this place."

Peashooter was shocked. Cabbage-pult laughed at him as Sunflower came over.

"Peashooter! What happened?"

"Not now. When we get back I'll tell you. Actually, I'll tell L.E.A.F., too."

Sunflower and Cabbage-pult exchanged glances. Peashooter sighed and looked around.

"Look out!"

Allstar was on the roof with them now, and he looked happy.

"Yes! I win the bet!"

Pulling out his communicator, Allstar called Buck.

"Hey, Buck! I found them! Look!"

Allstar showed Buck the three plants.

"I thought there was only one. Wait, that's the peashooter and sunflower we saw on Boney Island!"

"It is?"

Cabbage-pult unpinned Peashooter and glared at Allstar. Peashooter looked at Allstar as if he was disappointed.

"Oh. I remember you two guys. The scientist was more menacing. I saw him not too long ago."

"Wait," Sunflower started, "Your names are Allstar and Buck? Who named you guys?"

Allstar scratched his head and Buck sighed.

"Allstar, please kill the flower and the green thing. Leave the peashooter alive."

Cabbage-pult was furious.

"I'm a cabbage-pult. And I'll kill you both at once if you're both here. For now, I'll just kill Allstar."

Allstar looked at Cabbage-pult and shot him in the face with a football. Cabbage-pult wavered a little, but retaliated with a barrage of cabbages. Allstar blocked them all and laughed. Then Peashooter shot him in the leg, and Allstar fell.

"What do you know, Cabbage-pult? Peas beat cabbages."

"Shut up, loser."

"Guys, we've got to go."

Peashooter and Cabbage-pult nodded, then the three ran from Allstar, who was trying to get up, but he kept slipping in the pea stain.

 _/Less than fifteen minutes later…_

The trio reached the end of the rooftops. Below, the ground was barely visible through the houses. Peashooter looked like he was going to be sick.

"Now that we're almost out of this place, how do we get down? Without throwing me on the ground?"

"Why can't I throw you on the ground?"

Sunflower rolled her eyes.

"We jump. Like this."

"Wait, what?"

Peashooter tried to stop her, but Sunflower jumped off the roof. Cabbage-pult followed suit. Peashooter backed up in fear, then he heard a high-pitched noise. Falling to his knees, Peashooter couldn't move.

Behind Peashooter, Steve walked forward with a sonic sound emitter. Steve was wearing special headphones so he couldn't hear the noise. But he could hear Peashooter whimper.

"So sad. Your friends are gone. And you are my prisoner."

Peashooter, with difficulty, turned to Steve. Stepping backwards, Peashooter took a deep breath. Feeling himself slip, he smiled as Steve tried to stop him. Letting himself slip, Peashooter fell off the building.

Sunflower had landed on a roof. She watched as Cabbage-pult joined her, but was concerned when Peashooter didn't jump.

"Peashooter?"

No answer. Then, Sunflower saw Peashooter back up, about to fall. Gasping, Sunflower couldn't move as Peashooter fell. He fell straight down, slowly rotating to land on his back. Then, with a painful crunch, Peashooter landed on the road, a pool of blood growing there. Sunflower and Cabbage-pult had watched, frozen in place.

"No."

Sunflower jumped off the roof and ran to Peashooter. Cabbage-pult didn't move. He stood, watching. Then he saw Steve on the roof. Glaring at the scientist, Cabbage-pult threw a cabbage at him, which hit Steve in the stomach.

Sunflower kneeled next to Peashooter. He was alive. But how? Something wasn't right. Then Sunflower noticed that the blood wasn't blood. It was some sort of chemical. Why were there chemicals in Peashooter?

"Peashooter?"

No response. He was unconscious. Sunflower picked him up and carried him away, glancing back at Cabbage-pult. Cabbage-pult came to Sunflower and took Peashooter, carrying him. Sunflower smiled as the two went home with Peashooter. Peashooter must be ok, right?

 _/Suburbia General Hospital: 12:00 PM_

The aloe was watching Peashooter's vitals. He seemed fine. But what was concerning was the abnormal chemicals in his blood. The chemicals had taken effect, and Peashooter's genetic coding had been altered. The aloe didn't know what this meant, but she knew that Peashooter's blood was somewhat normal again, with a small change. Looking over the papers in front of her, the aloe sighed.

Sunflower and Cabbage-pult had brought Peashooter to the hospital as soon as they had returned. That had been hours ago. And Peashooter showed no signs of waking up. The aloe left Peashooter's bed and punched out. The lights were turned off, leaving Peashooter's body in the darkness.

 **The End. Of the chapter. Anyways, I'm happy about this one. It took way too long, but who cares? And it's my birthday today! Good for me! So, yeah. Militaily out!**


	14. The Bloominati

**_/Chapter 13: The Bloominati_**

Wallnut was sleeping in his room. Bowling trophies lined one wall, and a wall of pictures was on the other. All the pictures had Wallnut with Peashooter or Chomper, occasionally with Sunflower too, or even all four. All of a sudden, Wallnut woke up and bounced out of bed. Looking at his alarm clock, which was set for ten, it said 10:10. Wallnut gasped and glanced at his calendar. It was October tenth. Wallnut's eyes widened in shock.

"The Bloominati."

Racing out of his room, bursting through the door, Wallnut ran right into Chomper.

"Chomper! The Bloominati!"

"What?"

"The Bloominati! The clock said ten ten, then the calendar said October tenth!"

Chomper groaned and went into Wallnut's room. Glancing at the calendar, it was, in fact, October tenth. The clock said 10:10. Chomper looked at the clock for almost three minutes. The clock said 10:10 the whole time. Chomper went into his room and looked at his clock. 10:15. Chomper growled as Wallnut came up behind him.

"Coincidence. The Bloominati is just internet junk."

"But the Bloominati is against L.E.A.F. and L.E.A.F. actually has records against them!"

Chomper hated it when Wallnut got smart like that. Sunflower exited her room and yawned. Seeing Chomper in a bad mood again, Sunflower sighed.

"Chomper? What's up?"

"Wallnut thinks that the Bloominati is real, and that this day has to do with it."

"Yup! See? There's mail!"

Sunflower and Chomper turned to the door, where a letter sat on the floor in front of the mail slot. Picking it up, Sunflower opened the letter. A piece of paper was inside.

"Is this a joke, Wallnut?"

"What?"

The letter said:

Dear L.E.A.F. Squad X, There's a safe in the Zomburbia Junkyard that has vital information against the zombies. We need that safe. We chose you because you have experience in Zomburbia, and we trust you. Do not fail. Let no one know what you are doing. Sincerely, The Bloominati

Wallnut gasped and Chomper groaned again.

"It's the Bloominati! A safe? The Zomburbia Junkyard! Is this a trap? I'm in anyway! Let's go!"

Wallnut rolled towards the door, which then opened, Peashooter standing there. His eyes widened as Wallnut came closer, then,

BAM!

Wallnut sat on Peashooter's head, looking around.

"Peashooter?"

Sunflower and Chomper raced to Peashooter as he replied, muffled. Wallnut noticed and jumped off Peashooter, who gasped and sat up.

"Not the welcoming I was expecting."

"Peashooter! You're back!" Chomper yelled, excited. Sunflower looked embarrassed and pleased. Peashooter said nothing, he just looked around.

"Where's Wallnut?"

Chomper and Sunflower exchanged glances. Chomper growled and Sunflower sighed in exasperation.

"Peashooter, have you heard of the Bloominati?"

"Yeah. My dad hates them. They're against L.E.A.F. and the army. He said that they're why my mom died."

Sunflower gasped.

"Your mother's dead?"

"Yeah. Killed in action. Had a funeral at the battlefield. I wasn't there."

Chomper growled again.

"That just makes the Bloominati more dangerous. We need to stop Wallnut."

"Ok, where'd he go?"

Sunflower and Chomper looked worried.

"Zomburbia Junkyard."

/ _Zomburbia Junkyard, 10:10 according to Wallnut's clock…_

Wallnut looked at the safe. It was a simple safe, with a dial. Numbers ranged from one to one hundred. Wallnut smiled and hopped to the safe. Scrap metal lay everywhere, two rusting armored trucks behind the safe. A zombot head lay nearby, and a dented Robo-Zombie was laying in front of the safe. Having a safe out in the open would've made anyone suspicious, except Wallnut.

Bouncing forwards happily, Wallnut was right in front of the safe when he heard a smartphone take a picture. Turning, Wallnut saw Rustbolt, the zombie hero, taking selfies.

"Hey! It's you! What are you called? Tin Can? Bronze Man? Oh, I know! Rust Bucket!"

Rustbolt glared at Wallnut, his mask lowering.

"It's Rustbolt!"

"I knew it! Rust Bucket! Can I have your autograph?"

Rustbolt groaned and pulled out a pen.

"Have any paper, plant?"

"No. Ooh! Sign my face!"

Rustbolt raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Clicking the pen, Rustbolt signed Wallnut's face. Bouncing happily, Wallnut accidentally hit the safe, causing the dial to turn.

"Oops."

"Ugh! It took me forever to get the combination of that safe, and you just ruined it! I was just about to open it, but I took a picture first for my blog!"

"You have a blog? Cool!"

"Yeah. Where was I? Oh, right. Plant annihilation!"

"Who're you going to annihilate?"

Rustbolt pulled out his shrink ray.

"You."

Wallnut's smile disappeared. He looked around, then rolled away. Rustbolt cackled and shot shrink rays at Wallnut, who avoided them. Panicking, Wallnut ran into the Robo-zombie, and it activated.

"Robo-zombie, awaiting orders."

"Uh, protect me!"

"Yes, sir."

The Robo-zombie got up and saw Rustbolt. It held up its hand.

"Halt."

Rustbolt looked at the Robo-zombie in confusion. The Robo-zombie then opened a hatch in its hand, revealing a laser cannon. Rustbolt sighed and shot the Robo-zombie with the shrink ray. It shrunk to the size of an action figure, and it charged its laser. Rustbolt laughed as it charged, then the laser fired. Rustbolt flew across the junkyard, landing in a pile of rusted metal. Getting up, a bucket fell on Rustbolt's head.

"Hey, Tin Can!"

"Who's that?"

Chomper ran into Rustbolt and started to bite at him. Rustbolt got up and started to fly, but his thrusters were shot by a sun pulse. Spinning out of control, Rustbolt flew into the air and disappeared into the sky. Chomper grinned as Sunflower and Peashooter joined him.

"That was fun."

"Hey, guys! Look! It's the safe!"

The three plants turned to face Wallnut and the safe. Wallnut was grinning. Peashooter and Chomper smiled back. Sunflower walked to the safe and examined it.

"We went through the trouble. I guess we should take it."

Peashooter shook his head.

"No way. I don't trust the Bloominati."

Chomper grinned.

"What if we take it to L.E.A.F.?"

"Then I'd take it."

Sunflower tried to lift it, but it was too heavy. Peashooter tried, and held it in front of him, straining to hold it. Sunflower took the other end, and they carried the safe.

 _/L.E.A.F. Squad X squad house, 10:10 according to Wallnut's clock… still…_

Peashooter let go of the safe and instantly fell on the floor, panting. Chomper examined the dial as Sunflower closed the door. Wallnut jumped off of the safe.

"Next time, Wallnut, don't ride the safe. Please."

"Sorry."

"So what's in it?"

Chomper examined the safe. Then, he turned the dial for a little bit. Peashooter and Wallnut watched intently. Sunflower got an ice pack and put it on Peashooter's back.

"Thanks."

Sunflower nodded. Then, a resonating click sounded. Chomper smiled and opened the safe. Blueprints sat in the safe.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present the thing in the safe!"

Peashooter picked up the blueprints. Before he could open them, a hooded plant shot a tear gas pellet through the door's opening. It shattered and sprayed tear gas around the room, causing the four plants inside to faint.

 _/The Bloominati? 10:10, according to Wallnut's clock. Know what? Wallnut needs a new clock._

The four plants came to on the floor in the middle of a huge circle. Eight large pedestals surrounded them. Peashooter was the first to notice that on each pedestal, a hooded plant stood there, watching them.

"What the heck? Where are we? Who are you?"

"Enough!"

Peashooter fell silent. Wallnut gasped and bounced, until Chomper stopped him.

"We are the Bloominati. I-"

"I knew it!"

Everyone looked at Wallnut.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, I brought you here for four reasons. Each of you will be escorted by a Bloominati agent. You each have questions that will be answered by these agents. Goodbye."

Four agents jumped down from their pedestals and grabbed the plants. A single corridor led out of the room, and it branched into five directions. Peashooter tried to say something as he was separated from the others, but his captor silenced him.

The corridor was not just a corridor, but a cave. Peashooter angrily cooperated with the agent as he was led through the corridor. Eventually, they reached a small room. The captor closed the door behind them, then released Peashooter.

"I can't believe it's you."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

The plant pulled off their hood. It was a female peashooter. Peashooter stepped back in shock, hitting his head on the wall.

"Peashooter,"

"You. You're dead."

The peashooter smiled sadly.

"I was almost dead. They held a funeral. Your father left me. Then, the Bloominati found me, as I was in a coma. They nursed me back to health, and in return, I joined their cause."

"You were with the Bloominati the whole time. Dad knew."

"No. I "died" after the Bloominati asked me to join them. Gatling didn't want me to go. I didn't want to either. But they got angry. They left, but zombie forces had been tracking them, and they found us. That's when it all happened."

Peashooter shook with rage.

"Years. You're happy here, neglecting your own family. But you don't know what I've been through. This," Peashooter showed her a scar he had on his head, "This could've been prevented. Threepeater never even knew you. You left me, a seven-year-old, to care for him. And LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! I LOST THE ONLY FRIEND I HAD! I ALMOST DIED! YOU DID NOTHING! And you expect forgiveness."

"I, I didn't know."

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T CARE!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I-" Peashooter had tears in his eyes, "I cried for years. Then I lose the only friend I had. I was alone in sadness, all my life. I've tried not to care for anyone ever again, just to prevent the pain. And now I learn that all my sorrows could've been avoided. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Peashooter was shaking, streaming with tears. He glared at his mother and his pods became clenched. Peashooter's mother looked at him sadly.

"Peashooter, please. Forgive me."

Peashooter looked at her with cold eyes.

"You aren't worthy of being my mother."

Peashooter's mother's expression saddened.

"It's the Kilithus in you. Bitter resentment. Don't do something you'll regret, like your father."

"MY FATHER DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"He killed his father."

Peashooter froze. His pods unclenched.

"He didn't."

"He, he did. Because his father killed his mother. Don't make that mistake, Peashooter. You don't have to follow in their footsteps."

"Then it's true. The Kilithus curse. I won't die until I take a life."

"Peashooter,"

Peashooter turned away.

"Then maybe I don't deserve to be your son."

"Peashooter, you can't fight what's happened. But you can stop it from happening again."

Peashooter sighed.

"I guess."

"Good. Because you have to leave."

Peashooter looked at his mother. Then, he hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. Peashooter then let go and walked to the door, but it was still closed. Turning, Peashooter was confused.

"Um… can I get out please?"

"Sorry, but no. We have to knock you out first."

"I guess that makes sense. Will I ever see you again?"

"No."

"Where can I find you?"

"You won't be able to. I'm sorry."

Peashooter hugged his mother again. Then he sighed.

"Let's get this over with."

Peashooter's mother smiled and pulled out a pellet. Putting on a yellow mask with white markings, she threw the pellet. Peashooter smiled as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

 _/Squad house X, 10:10 PM, not using Wallnut's clock_

Peashooter woke up on the floor of his home. Yawning, Peashooter looked around. None of his friends were there. Shrugging, Peashooter walked to his room. Then, he heard something behind him. Turning, Peashooter saw Chomper come out of his room.

"Chomper!"

"Peashooter? What happened?"

"Like, the whole day?"

Chomper nodded. Peashooter looked at the date. It was October eleventh. Peashooter smiled. Tomorrow is Threepeater's birthday. He'll turn seven. Then he can enroll in L.E.A.F. Academy next year. Turning back to Chomper, Peashooter smirked.

"We were asleep all day."

"Hmph. The Bloominati better not do that again."

Peashooter laughed.

"Yeah. Good night."

"Good night."

Peashooter and Chomper went to their respective rooms, each of them happy to be home.

 **Short, but who cares? I don't! By the way, I should really give Wallnut a new alarm clock. Anyways, seeya!**


	15. The Party Crashers

**Birthday party! Yes!**

 ** _Chapter 14: The Party-Crashers_**

Zomboss watched the drone's live footage. Some peashooter-type plants were meeting at a house, and Zomboss wanted to know why.

"Brain Squad! Get over here!"

In a few seconds, Brian Squad tumbled through the door. All of them stood and saluted Zomboss.

"Zomboss, sir!"

"Some plants are meeting, and I want to know why."

Allstar was confused.

"That's it?"

"Yes. Now, go do your job."

Brain Squad left, and Zomboss turned back to his computer. Bringing up footage of Cabbage-pult and Peashooter fighting, Zomboss smiled. He liked it when plants fought each-other. He just wished that they would kill each other. Sighing, Zomboss wondered how that peashooter that had escaped was doing. Had the serum worked? Was he alive? Had he killed anyone? So many questions. Zomboss smiled as he imagined the plants fighting each other. That would make things so much easier…

 _/The Kilithus House: Five minutes later…_

Peashooter and Repeater sat on the couch, waiting for Threepeater. Gatling, their father, wasn't home yet, but he was coming by with some presents for Threepeater. Today's Threepeater's birthday, and he's turning 7. Peashooter and Repeater already have their presents for him on the table.

Upstairs, Three and One were messing with Two, keeping his headband away from him. The headband was blue with three green stripes. One and Three were wearing theirs, and they kept tossing Two's over his head, snatching it from the air before he could get it.

"Guys, stop!"

"Nah. This is too fun!"

"But it's our birthday!"

"And so?"

Two narrowed his eyes and shot the headband out of the air, catching it. Wiping the pea stain from it, he put it on.

"There. Can we go now?"

"Hmm…"

"I don't know about that…"

"C'mon! There's presents and everything!"

"Presents!" yelled One and Three in unison.

Threepeater went downstairs and sat between his two brothers. Peashooter smiled at him, and Repeater sighed.

Outside the window, across the street, on the rooftop, Buck watched them with binoculars. Steve and Allstar sat nearby, watching a simulation on Steve's holographic projector. Brian watched behind them to make sure they weren't spotted. Lowering his binoculars, Buck raised an eyebrow.

"Steve!"

"Yeah?"

"Go find out what's going on."

"Hmph. Fine. It'll give me a chance to use my experimental "Warp" in the field."

"No warp!"

"Fine." Steve growled, then muttered, "You won't stop scientific progress, Buck. I'll use it just to spite you."

Clicking a button on a hidden watch, Steve warped into the bushes next to the house. A thin purple vapor trail was behind him. Sighing in relief, Steve conjured his sound catcher and activated it. Pointing it at the house, Steve listened.

"When's dad gonna be back?" asked Three.

"Soon."

"When?" asked One.

"He just said!" replied Two, causing Three, Peashooter and Repeater to laugh. Steve deactivated his sound catcher. "It's a family gathering. But for what? And where have I heard that voice before?"

Getting out of the bush, Steve smiled and decided to go for the direct approach. Making his way to the door, Steve hummed as he imagined Buck's face. Ringing the doorbell, Steve conjured a piece of paper. Quickly writing on it, Steve put "I come in peace. Don't kill me." and set his blaster on the doorstep.

Peashooter answered the door. Looking at Steve, Peashooter's eyes widened in fear and surprise. Steve stepped back a little, remembering Peashooter from the kidnapping. Peashooter looked at Steve's message, then at the blaster on the doorstep.

"What do you want?"

"I was sent by Zomboss to find out if this is a secret plant meeting."

"At a normal house?"

"Yeah, I was a bit confused myself."

"It's my brother's birthday, and I'd like it if you left. By the way, tell Zomboss his serum is stupid."

"I knew I should've revised the formula! Zomboss thought it was fine!"

Peashooter looked amused.

"Who knew that the biggest tyrant in history was such an idiot?"

"YOU! Um… actually… that's kinda true."

"Thought so. Goodbye."

Peashooter started to close the door when Steve stopped him.

"Wait, you said birthday?"

"What about it?"

Steve conjured a book. It said "The Giver." Peashooter took the book and opened it. Checking the pages, nothing was wrong with it. Looking back at Steve, Peashooter was confused.

"At first you act crazy. Then you try to kill me. Then you give my brother a book. What's wrong with you? Don't you hate plants or something?"

"I do. But I'm not heartless. Next time we meet, I'll try to kill you again."

Peashooter nodded.

"Fair enough. You should go before my dad gets here."

Steve nodded and walked away, picking up his gun as he went. Looking at it, then looked back at Peashooter, Steve smiled and warped away. Peashooter was shocked, and amused.

"I guess not all zombies are evil."

Then he closed the door, smiling as he looked at the book.

 _/Zomburbia: That night…_

Steve stood in front of Zomboss, who was holding a revolver. Steve hadn't seen one in years, and that revolver looked old. Engraved in the side were two initials, F.G., and Zomboss was trying to cover them with his hand. The two were in Zomboss Manor, at the entryway. Steve smiled confidently as Zomboss pointed the gun at him.

"What were you thinking, Steve?! That talk compromised everything! And don't lie to me, Buck explained everything."

"Did he mention the part where it was a birthday party?"

"Well, no… SILENCE! Conversing with a plant, even worse, a known one that I despise, is a serious offense!"

"Oh, that reminds me. He said the serum didn't work. If we decreased the amount of Hydrogen, then maybe he would've been affected. That's not even considering that the Xeon particles hindered the serum's performance by almost 26 percent. Letting me make the revisions to the formula would've made it work."

"YOU ARE HELD AT GUNPOINT, AND YOU CALL MY FORMULA DEFECTIVE!"

"I never said that."

Zomboss hit Steve with the gun.

"You could've at least crashed the party."

"Well, I came in peace that time. It put me at a strategic advantage, so I could learn information more easily."

"That's why I gave you a sound catcher! Do none of you think at all?"

"We don't have brains."

"And I won't give you any until you kill that plant! Or at least crash the party, or something else to make up for this travesty!"

"So if I crash the party, you'll forgive me?"

"Fine. You are a valuable asset, Steve. But we both know that you're replaceable. Get this done, before I change my mind."

"Yes, sir."

Steve started to walk away when he stopped. Turning, he smiled at Zomboss.

"The warp is successful."

"Hmm… I'll review the blueprints later. Now, GO!"

"Alright, alright."

Steve left the room and sighed. Conjuring his communicator, Steve called in some backup.

 _/Kilithus household: Less than four minutes later…_

Peashooter and Repeater were holding Threepeater on their shoulders as he laughed. Gatling smiled at his sons, tired from a long day. He didn't want to break the news to Threepeater and Peashooter yet, but he would have to eventually. Gatling would have to go back to the army to command his squadron, which meant Repeater would come too, leaving Threepeater almost alone.

Setting Threepeater down, Peashooter smiled sadly.

"I guess I should go home now."

One and Three were about to protest, but Two stopped them.

"Guys, Peashooter has to go."

"But you'll visit, right?"

Peashooter smiled.

"I will. Then I can tell you more about Boney Island."

"But that place is boring! You can tell us about Boogooloo, or Zomburbia, or Wolf!"

Peashooter's smile disappeared, replaced with a deep frown. He wouldn't look at Threepeater.

"Maybe. I should go."

Threepeater hugged Peashooter.

"Why can't you stay?"

"Because working for L.E.A.F. is my life now. Soon, you'll understand."

One nodded, surprising Two and Three. Peashooter laughed quietly and went towards the door.

"Wait, Peashooter. There's something you need to know."

Peashooter turned back, looking at his father.

"Yeah?"

"Me and Repeater have to leave for the army in a few days. The zombies are trying to front Suburbia with their military."

Peashooter nodded sadly.

"Just like seven years ago…" he murmured.

Peashooter was about to open the door when a gunshot resounded through the air. A bullet hole had appeared in the window, and a bullet was in the wall next to Gatling. Peashooter narrowed his eyes and looked outside.

On the rooftop across from their house, Pole and Steve stood there, Pole aiming his sniper and Steve scouting the area. Seeing Peashooter at the window, Steve snarled and told Pole to shoot him.

 **And there! Um… I didn't expect to split this into two parts. But whatever. Anywho, just wanted to say "Thank You" to ScOu. (I have no idea if I spelled that right.) So, thanks. And I'll see you next time! Or you'll see what I wrote. Like that book from TSOAW. Anyways, bye!**


	16. A Simple Gift, A Simple Consequence

**I didn't expect this to have Steve's motivation for (SPOILER FOR A SEQUEL THAT I WON'T PUT HERE). Ah, well. These stories do write themselves, you know.**

 ** _/Chapter 15: A Simple Gift, A Simple Consequence_**

Pole shot Peashooter in the arm before any of the plants retaliated. Steve laughed as Peashooter fell to the ground, bleeding. Threepeater and Repeater angrily started to shoot at the zombies, just for them to duck, avoiding the peas. Gatling knelt at his son's side, trying to treat the wound. Treating Peashooter, Gatling started to yell.

"Those little… I'll kill them all! YOU HEAR ME! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANOTHER FROM ME!"

Gatling jumped through the window, shattering it. Running as fast as he could, Gatling jumped onto the roof, surprising Pole and Steve. Narrowing his eyes, Gatling punched Steve off the roof before turning to Pole. Snarling, Gatling fought Pole, who blocked his punches with his pole.

"That all you got, Gatling?"

"You will pay, Pole."

Gatling grabbed the pole and knocked Pole's head with it. Pole fell down, tripping Gatling. Both of them getting up, they realized that Threepeater and Repeater had been watching the whole time. Turning, Pole and Gatling stared at them. Three yelled to them,

"Keep fighting! It was getting good!"

Pole shrugged and snatched the pole from Gatling's grasp. Using it to vault over his head, Pole landed behind Gatling, who head butted Pole. His helmet taking most of the blow, Gatling spun around and shot Pole a few times before getting electrocuted. Falling off the roof, Gatling looked up to see Steve grinning at him.

Peashooter groaned and got up as Three and One yelled out "Foul!" Sighing, Peashooter saw his father on the ground and the two zombies on the roof. Looking at Repeater, Peashooter picked up his father and carried him back, no one moving. Taking off his father's helmet, Peashooter put it on, transforming into a gatling pea.

Turning around, Peashooter smiled at the two zombies, who stepped back in fear. Peashooter jumped straight up, shooting both of them and landing on the other house's roof. Narrowing his eyes and smiling, Peashooter jumped over the street and onto the roof with the two zombies. Kicking Steve in the face, Peashooter landed with his head down, one pod behind him, the other on the ground.

"Alright, suckers. You should've stayed in Zomburbia."

Pole looked at Peashooter, his eyes wide. Peashooter smiled darkly at Pole and shot him in the eye.

"My eye! Grr…"

"What's the matter, can't see?"

Pole swung his pole at Peashooter, only for him to grab it and swing it over his head, throwing Pole off the roof. Then, Steve grabbed the gatling helmet and pulled it off, turning Peashooter back to normal. Sneering, Steve threw the helmet away.

"There."

Peashooter didn't respond. He just stood there, doing nothing. Steve's sneer was replaced with a frown. What good was gloating if your enemy didn't respond?

"You said next time we met, you would try to kill me. But you weren't heartless. Now, you're just another zombie scumbag, another face in the crowd."

Steve was taken aback.

"I was TOLD to kill you now! And you think I'm heartless? Maybe you're heartless. You plants never think of zombies. How we feel. If we have hopes, dreams. Families. You kill us without remorse. All of us have names. We aren't generic. But you plants don't care. ZOMBIES ARE MERCILESSLY KILLED AND YOU DON'T CARE!"

Peashooter turned.

"Zombies don't have lives. So killing them is justified."

Steve shook with rage. He dropped his blaster. His eyes closed.

"Zomboss was right. You plants are merciless and heartless. I gave you a chance. Now, you threw that away."

Steve tapped his watch, which shot a laser at Peashooter. Peashooter's eyes widened as he fell off the roof. Steve glared at him, then conjured a sword. Peashooter looked up as Steve threw the sword right at his head. Peashooter closed his eyes, scared, but the sword never hit.

Opening his eyes, Peashooter saw Chomper right above him, holding the sword in his teeth. Peashooter sighed in relief and got up. Repeater and Threepeater were cornering Steve. Pole had escaped.

"Alright, scientist. You'll pay for trying to kill out brother." Repeater spat as he advanced.

"Yeah!"

"What he said!"

Steve smiled evilly and tapped his watch again, which activated the warp, teleporting him away. Turning around, Repeater and Threepeater saw Peashooter holding Steve by the neck, purple vapors surrounding the two.

"I hate you."

Peashooter smiled at the scientist. Steve glared at Peashooter, then tapped his watch again, warping him away.

 _/Brain Squad Official HQ: Zomburbia: One hour later…_

Brian and Steve were having a silent staring contest. The two glared at each other as they competed for dominance. The zombies sat on either side of a wooden table. The HQ was a simple set of rooms in an underground bunker only Zomboss and his generals knew about. The rooms were plain, letting the squad members decorate the area to their desire.

Buck entered the room, carrying a heavy crate. Allstar trailed behind him, smiling. Buck set the crate on the table in between his squad mates, causing them both to blink. Opening the crate, Buck explained what was in it.

"Zomboss got us a mission monitor, and got Steve a custom computer."

Steve looked into the crate. A large monitor sat inside, with a smaller computer against it. Pulling out the computer, Steve took it to his room. Steve set it on his desk, then called Zomboss.

"Who is it?"

"Zomboss, this is Steve. Did you send me a computer so you could spy on me?"

"No. I sent you the computer because I need something done. You know about serums, so you can help me."

Steve was interested.

"What's the serum for?"

"I'll brief you later. But it's our ticket to winning the war, if it goes well."

Steve nodded. Starting up the computer, he wondered how a dose of any serum could turn the tide of the war. Not noticing that Zomboss was still communicating, Steve began to set up his profile. Username: Steve. Password: Calcium Injection Procedure.

"STEVE!"

Steve jumped and picked up his communicator.

"Yes, Zomboss?"

"I need to know. Was that peashooter dangerous?"

Steve sneered.

"Yes. More dangerous than his father. Maybe as dangerous as Daniel."

"That's exactly what I'm interested in. Daniel, if he was our ally, could've killed the others easily."

"We tried that already. The serum failed."

"That's why this time, we'll take a different approach."

Steve nodded and signed off. He didn't like it. All previous attempts Zomboss made to turn plants to his side had failed. There's no telling what will happen this time.

 _/Kilithus Household: 1:00 A.M._

Gatling sat in an armchair, thinking. Peashooter and Chomper had left, after Chomper delivered his present for Threepeater. Repeater and Threepeater were asleep in their rooms. But Gatling was awake, concerned for his family. This attack must've been because of their heritage.

Gatling had met Anna, his wife, when he went to the arctic on a recon mission for the army. The two had fallen in love, before either of them realized what their ancestors were. Anna was the granddaughter of Doug Cartus, and Gatling was the grandson of Daniel Kilithus. When the two realized this, Anna had already moved to Suburbia so she could join the army.

Anna and Gatling had never called attention to their ancestors, except when Gatling's father Hackul had killed his wife in an accident. Gatling was going to be next, but Gatling killed his father first, after he threatened Anna. Times were tough, Anna and Gatling wouldn't speak unless necessary, and to make matters worse, the zombies were advancing on Suburbia. So Gatling became leader, due to the cattail in charge retiring, and launched an offensive on the zombies.

General Anix, one of the three major zombie generals, was killed by a fire peashooter who gave their life to defend their hometown. As the army reached the town, the zombies weren't organized as usual. The victory was swift, and in celebration, Anna and Gatling had reunited.

But the final victory wasn't as swift as most thought. Two commando peashooters, one being the father of the other, went MIA in the fight. The father was found dead. The son was never found, presumably captured and tortured. And Gatling felt responsible. He eventually overcame it, until tonight. Pole had killed the commando peashooter. Gatling saw him do it. Now, it was as if the world wanted Gatling to remember that. Anna's gone. Peashooter is fighting for his life, targeted by that scientist. Repeater was following Gatling's footsteps, and Gatling wasn't sure that it was a good thing. Threepeater… he would have a hard time doing anything anywhere, due to his MPD. Gatling was worried for his family. Most of all, he was sad that they would lose their freedom. Now, L.E.A.F. runs everything. And they can't escape that. No one can.

 **And that last part, ladies and gentlemen, is the bridge between the prequels and this. Also, next chapter will be less about the Kilithus family. We all want a break from them, right?**


	17. Nuts and Knights

**Get ready for a chapter filled with Wallnut! That's right! Let's show this comic relief character some love! Or at least appreciation. No? Well, sorry.**

 ** _/Chapter 16: Nuts and Knights_**

Zomboss stood in front of his giant blueprints for the Zombot Portal Projector, a machine that creates rift portals throughout space-time and summons zombies through them. Cackling, he pulled the blueprints down, revealing the machine. It stood forty feet tall, black spikes coming out of a central metal spire. On the top was a dark blue cockpit, controlling the device. Unlike a typical Zombot, the Portal Projector can't move. But that's fine, because it can reach anywhere in the world with its portals. Zomboss climbed up the back and entered the cockpit. Pressing some buttons, a picture of a zombie knight from the Dark Ages appeared. Zomboss pressed the big red button, doing an iconic evil laugh.

 _/Squad House X: Around the same time…_

Wallnut sat on the couch, watching TV. A history program was on, talking about the Dark Ages. When it started to talk about knights, Wallnut got excited. He always wanted to be a knight, fighting dragons and enemy knights, saving princesses, wielding swords, and looking cool. Wallnut then got an idea.

"If all these guys were knights, then there must be some knight armor somewhere! Ooh! Zomburbia Junkyard! Wait… they didn't have any armor… Uh… I've got nothing. Wait! Hmm…"

Wallnut sat, thinking. Where could he get armor?

"Well, if I can't find any, I'll make some!"

 _/After a short montage of Wallnut getting metal scraps and cardboard…_

Wallnut stood on a ledge, overlooking Suburbia. He wore cardboard armor with metal scraps taped to it. On his head he wore a pot. In the distance, the sun was setting, making the scene epic… mostly.

Across Suburbia, a battalion of zombie knights approached the city. Some of them rode zombie horses, all the knights having lances in their hands. Each of the knights looked to one knight to lead them, a knight in black armor, his face concealed behind his helm. Pointing with his lance, the black knight led the charge on his armored zombie horse.

Wallnut strode through the city, humming. He still needed a sword, and enemies to fight. Heck, if he could pull it off, a princess to save from a dragon. But he had none of that. Gazing into the distance, Wallnut's eyes widened in surprise as he saw a zombie calvary stream into Suburbia. Rolling forwards as heroically as he could, Wallnut found himself in the middle of a circle of knights, the black knight in front of him.

"I am sir Korin from King Pompolus's Kingdom. I am here to claim this land."

"Uh, hi? I'm sir Wallnut from Suburbia, which is this place. Is this all an act so I can fulfill my dream?"

"An act? As in a play? No! We are here to claim territory!"

"So… it's not an act?"

"I said no! You are becoming bothersome."

"I don't know what that means…"

The black knight groaned, causing the other knights to become uneasy. Looking down at Wallnut, he pointed his lance in between Wallnut's eyes.

"Surrender to our king."

Wallnut smiled happily. Leaping into the air, Wallnut began to roll, knocking the black knight off his steed. Seizing control of the horse, Wallnut rode it through the knights, causing them to chase him. Wallnut did a backflip off the horse, landing on the head of another knight.

All the knights swarmed Wallnut as he watched from his perch. All the knights positioned their lances to spike Wallnut, who was staring to panic. He had completed his plan, but neglected to have a follow-up. Actually, Wallnut winged the whole thing anyways.

No one expected a gold coin to fly through the air like a disc, slicing a knight's head clean off. Everyone turned to see Marigold, Beatrice and Shadow standing there, each of them standing with knight helms on their heads and ready for battle. Wallnut's mouth dropped in surprise.

"It's a dream come true!"

Beatrice flashed a smile before turning to the knights. Glaring, she summoned her ghostly fists and socked one knight in the face. The other knights started to charge the plants and a fight broke out.

Wallnut wove between knights, rolling around and head butting them. Jumping over one knight, Wallnut landed on the head of another. The knight was confused, looking around for Wallnut. Wallnut banged on the knight's head a few times to knock him out. Gleefully, Wallnut rolled back into the fray.

Squad Z was holding its own, even pushing the knights back out of Suburbia. Shadow would lure knights close, then spray them with poison goo. Beatrice punched every zombie she could find, smiling when they tried to hit her, only to figure out she was in ghost form. Marigold threw coins like discs, each one thrown with deadly precision. Eventually the knights started to use their lances to block them.

The black knight fled, running as fast as he could. Noticing this, Wallnut bounded after him. The black knight came to the forest, not stopping for a second. Running north, the black knight eventually stopped at a humongous lake, land leading around it on the right. Wallnut ran into him, sending them both tumbling into the water.

"Grr… look where you are running!"

"Sorry…"

Wallnut got up and noticed that he'd never seen the lake before. It was gorgeous as the sun set, its light reflecting off the water. Wallnut smiled and forgot about the knight, who proceeded to knock Wallnut out with a piece of driftwood.

Back in Suburbia, Beatrice had just finished beating up the last knight when Cabbage-pult and Sunflower came up behind her and her squad.

"Hey, Cabbage-pult! How was the date?"

Sunflower blushed a little as Cabbage-pult replied with a short "fine." Shadow and Marigold ran over, both of them confused. Shadow looked at Cabbage-pult.

"Date? That's where you went? Why'd you not tell us?"

Sunflower broke in.

"I didn't even know until a few hours ago."

Shadow and Marigold nodded. Beatrice looked around at the knights, smiling.

"That was fun."

Shadow nodded and Marigold whooped. Then Marigold noticed something. A piece of cardboard lay next to her. Picking it up, she gasped.

"Wait… whose was this?"

Sunflower, Beatrice and Shadow cried out in exasperation.

"Wallnut!"

Cabbage-pult rolled his eyes.

 _/King Pompolus's Castle: One hour later_

Wallnut woke up in a burlap sack. Hearing the rattle of armor reminded him that he was fighting knights. Realizing his situation, Wallnut was going to burst with happiness.

"First, I'm a knight. Then we have a knight war. Now I get to do an ex-machina to escape!"

The black knight dropped the sack in surprise. Wallnut leapt out of the sack and yelled in pain.

"Why'd you drop me?"

"I was taking you to my lord when you yelled. It was very random."

"Well, do it better next time!"

"I will."

"Good! Who knows how many prisoners might escape if you're being stupid like that!"

"I will not let any escape."

"Good! Wait…"

The two pondered the situation. Then, Wallnut's eyes widened and he started to run. The black knight watched him go, confused, until…

"Wait! Stop! You are my prisoner!"

The knight chased Wallnut through the empty castle. Stone columns lined every hallway. A red carpet was always present under them. Stained glass windows were on every other wall. Wallnut stopped in front of one that looked like the Mona Lisa.

"Hey… isn't this in Germany?"

The black knight tackled Wallnut, sending them into and out of the window. Landing outside the castle, Wallnut ran away, the black knight unconscious and stuck in a bush.

 _/Squad House X: Two Hours Later…_

Wallnut recounted his adventures for Sunflower and Chomper, who had tried to find Wallnut for hours. Finishing with his escape, Chomper smiled as Wallnut told them of his conversation with the knight.

"Just like you to forget that he's your captor."

"What's a captor?"

When he finished his story, Wallnut waited for his friend's responses. Sunflower went first.

"And it's all true. Huh. I'm impressed."

"But what were knights doing in Suburbia?"

Wallnut, Chomper and Sunflower pondered the question. Not coming up with an answer, they all went to bed, no one realizing that Peashooter was gone all day.

Before going to sleep, Wallnut found a knight helm on his bed. Smiling, Wallnut put it on. It fit perfectly. Not caring where it came from, Wallnut set it on his nightstand. Then he fell asleep, on the floor.

 **Ok, ok. I broke my own rule. But I've been in a bad mood lately, and it's affected my writing. Sorry for not updating sooner by the way. Since it's a short chapter, I'll give a little history lesson.**

 **So, March 14, 2017, I came up with the idea for a PVZ TV show. However, as with all dreams, you all realize where I'm headed. Yup. These stories are based off that TV idea, hence the name and characters. However, July 27, 2017, I encountered this website. And I was amazed at you guys. So I tried to figure out how to write my own stories. Long story short, here we are. The prequels are based off of book ideas. Anyways, yeah. Don't expect another Wallnut chapter anytime soon. Bye!**


	18. Chompzilla

**I'm sticking to my promise of non-Kilithus chapters. Just sayin.**

 ** _/Chapter 17: Chompzilla_**

Chomper and Wallnut looked around Peashooter's room for any signs of where he went. Nothing. Peashooter had been gone for a week now, and Chomper was feeling lonely. Wallnut made some friends in squad Z, and Sunflower was usually doing something with Cabbage-pult. Chomper felt like no one cared about Peashooter like him. He's probably right.

Chomper sighed as Wallnut left, going to join his friends again. Chomper then got an idea. Running to his room, Chomper wrote a quick note to Wallnut and Sunflower before leaving the house, running out of Suburbia and to a small neighboring town called Plantville. Chomper always thought that whoever named these places was really uncreative.

Plantville is south of Suburbia, and it's just a collection of houses for retired veteran plants. No one really ever mentions it, but many plants have relatives here. Chomper strode into the town, running at top speed. Many plants watched him run, run to his parent's house.

Chomper's parents are Triple-Chomp and Toxica Malish, a three-headed chomper and toxic chomper respectively. They don't care much for anything, except each other and Chomper. Chomper ran up the path and hopped up the front steps, landing on the porch. Panting, Chomper rang the doorbell. His mother Toxica answered.

"Chomper! You've grown!"

Chomper smiled.

"Hey, mum. Um… listen. My friend is missing and I don't know what to do."

Toxica tsked and led Chomper inside. Triple-Chomp was on the couch, watching TV. Hearing Chomper come in, he turned and each head smiled.

"Chomper! What brings you here?"

"My friend's missing and I don't know what to do."

"Well, I think we can help you."

Toxica brought some zombie limbs out and set them on the table. Each of Triple-Chomp's heads thank Toxica before taking one. Chomper passed. Swallowing a limb, Triple-Chomp started to talk.

"So you need help finding your friend. Why do you want to find him? And does he want to be found?"

"I want to find him because I'm worried about him. And if he didn't want to be found, he would've told us he's leaving and doesn't want to be found."

Triple-Chomp nodded as Toxica thought about what Chomper said.

"Do you think he was taken against his will?"

"Yeah."

"Then I don't know what to do except tell you who does."

Chomper cocked his head. Toxica and Triple-Chomp looked at each other sadly. Taking a deep breath, Toxica explained.

"You have an aunt. She lives in the mountains. But be wary. She is a little, extreme."

Chomper was confused.

"I have an aunt? Why haven't you told me before?"

Triple-Chomp shook all of his heads sadly.

"Because she's less of an aunt than she is an animal. Her name was Joanne Pring."

"Was?"

"She was turned into an animal. By the zombies and their cursed invention, the Hero-Tron 5000."

Chomper didn't get it, until he put the pieces together. He stepped back a little in surprise.

"My aunt, is Chompzilla?"

Toxica and Triple-Chomp nodded sadly. Chomper quickly thanked them before heading back north, wishing that anyone was with him.

 _/Squad House X: A few hours later…_

Sunflower returned home in a bad mood. Cabbage-pult never showed up at the park. Sighing crossly, she sat on the couch. Then she saw a small note on the table. Picking it up, she read it.

 _Dear Sunflower and Wallnut,_

 _Since you two are busy, I decided to try to find Peashooter alone. I'll be gone a few days. Don't panic._

 _Best wishes, Chomper_

Sunflower set the note down. Getting up, she went into Chomper's room. No signs that he had left. Suspicious, Sunflower checked Peashooter's room. Nothing, except some thing strewn across the floor. That was from Wallnut and Chomper searching the room. Walking to Peashooter's bed, Sunflower noticed something. Three hooks hung off the side, perfectly positioned to hold someone down. Whoever at L.E.A.F. issued this bed to Peashooter, they must've made mistake. He wasn't dangerous enough to restrain…

Sunflower left the room quickly. No doubt Peashooter would've noticed it by now. And that could only mean one thing. That Peashooter didn't trust himself.

"But, why?"

Sunflower looked on the floor at the mess Chomper and Wallnut had left. Something stuck out, a small photo. Picking it up, Sunflower saw a kid Peashooter and baby Threepeater together with a Commando Pea.

Sunflower realized that a few tears had fallen. She missed Peashooter, and Chomper was gone… nothing she could do. Sunflower closed her eyes and dropped the photo.

"Peashooter, where are you? Chomper, please bring him back… please."

 _/The Lair of Chompzilla: Around the same time_

Chomper and Chompzilla stared at one another with their non-existent eyes. Neither had moved when they saw each other. Chompzilla towered over Chomper, but Chomper wasn't deterred. Finally, after a few more minutes, Chompzilla growled at Chomper.

"Why are you here?"

Chomper didn't reply. He frowned as he remembered what his parents had said. An animal. That's what she was. Looking at her, her beastly posture and her resemblance to a Chompaconda, Chomper didn't know what to do. Chompzilla grew impatient.

"WELL?"

"I- I'm here for help."

"With what?" Chompzilla replied menacingly.

"Finding my friend."

"Oh. Oho! You're friend. Who is he?"

"A peashooter."

Chompzilla cackled, causing Chomper to flinch. Two of her vines grabbing large stones, Chompzilla curled in a wide circle around Chomper.

"Has a faint scar on his forehead?"

"Yeah! That's him!"

Chompzilla grabbed Chomper and threw him across the room. Snarling, she advanced with the stones. Chomper lightly bled, quietly groaning. Chompzilla taunted him, saying

"Poor you. Such hardships, running around. School. Agency. I know all about you and your squad. You are my nephew, after all."

Gnashing her teeth, she continued.

"Shame to have to kill you."

Chomper looked at her and growled.

"Why?"

"Oh, something Rose saw, but that's not important. I knew kidnapping your friend was how to get you here."

Chomper got up slowly, teeth bared and ready to fight.

"Where is he?"

"Alive, under direct orders from Night Cap."

"Why do you care about us?"

"Enough talk. Time to get rid of you."

Chompzilla threw the two rocks at Chomper, who dodged and ran towards the tunnel Chompzilla had come from. Chompzilla sneered and slithered towards Chomper like a snake. Chomper ran through the tunnel, descending deeper and deeper into the mountain.

Chompzilla's lair is in a mountain to the far north of Suburbia. Chomper only found it because Chompzilla left a discreet set of tracks to it. Now, Chomper ran down the inside of the mountain, Chompzilla slowly gaining on him.

Entering a cavern, Chomper saw Peashooter unconscious and chained to a rock that hung over lava. Seeing his friend in danger, Chomper received a rush of adrenaline and ran to the lava pool beneath Peashooter. Chompzilla screamed as she saw Chomper trying to free Peashooter. Sending out her vines, she grabbed Chomper.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

Chomper was panting, too tired to reply. Chompzilla smiled at that.

"You could've lived, if you weren't in the vision."

Chomper looked at Chompzilla with a questioning glance.

"Oh, you don't know. Rose had a vision about seven years ago. It was how to end the war. You're in it."

"But wouldn't it be better to end the war?"

"Not that simple. See, if we ended the war, we'll have thousands of unemployed plants. The war provides jobs. There are less casualties on the battlefield than if we killed Zomboss right now. We want to end the war, but with benefits instead of downsides. Economics are more dangerous than Zombies."

"Why have money, then? Why not just have plants live their lives?"

"That was what it used to be like. Before the war. Then we needed money so we could be able to get technology to combat Zomboss. We bought the technology. Without it, no RVs. No streetlights. Not even a spark of electricity. So what happened was what needed to happen. Now, you dying is what needs to happen. Rose, Green Shadow, Solar Flare and Spudow were against it. But majority vote, kid. So you're dead."

"Not quite."

Chomper bit Chompzilla's vine, causing her to drop him. Landing on the stone floor, Chomper started to bite each of Chompzilla's vines before she could react. Finally, Chomper finished by trapping Chompzilla under a boulder, preventing her from moving.

"Sorry, but my parents were right. You're an animal. In the long run, is a few years depression worse than a few years suffering?"

Chompzilla smiled at Chomper.

"Congratulations. You've killed a hero. Before I die, do me a solid. Don't tell anyone what I've told you. It'll just make you a target. And, well, you are my nephew after all."

Chomper stepped back, speechless.

"You're not gonna die!"

"Oh, I will. L.E.A.F. isn't what you think it is. Remember that. Now take your friend and get out of here before I die. I want some peace and quiet."

Chomper started to move the boulder that Chompzilla was trapped under, but Chompzilla growled and tried to bite Chomper. Not to kill him, but to get him to leave. Chomper wished he could cry, but no tears came. Slowly walking back to Peashooter, he thought about what Chompzilla had said.

"L.E.A.F. isn't what I think it is. So, am I really what I think I am?"

And Chomper couldn't answer that question. All he could do was free Peashooter and leave, looking back only once.

 _/Squad House X, Two hours later_

The sun was setting. Peashooter and Chomper watched it from the roof, Sunflower not back from wherever yet. Wallnut was asleep already. Sighing, Chomper watched the sunset through his non-existent eyes, feeling guilty and ashamed. Nothing had gone how he had hoped. Now, it's done. And Chompzilla was killed.

"Peashooter?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you deal with losing someone close to you?"

Peashooter's expression darkened.

"I haven't."

"But would Wolf-"

"Chomper, please." Peashooter pled, his eyes glassy. "I don't want you to feel my pain. You've done enough for me."

Chomper sighed. Maybe Chompzilla would forgive him. All of a sudden, Chomper heard two plants talking.

"Yeah. Anyways, thanks. I'll see you later."

"You're welcome. Come by anytime you wanna talk."

Chomper and Peashooter exchanged confused glances. Who are the plants? Peashooter then shrugged and jumped down, going in through the backdoor. Sighing, he walked to his room, wondering how he had been subdued for a whole week. Opening the door, Peashooter saw a mess of his stuff all over the floor.

"What the, who was in here?"

"Oh, Chomper and Wallnut were looking for clues on where you went."

Peashooter jumped and turned around to see Sunflower standing there, a huge smile on her face. Peashooter rolled his eyes.

"Don't do that."

Sunflower ran up to Peashooter and hugged him, too happy for words. Peashooter stood awkwardly, not expecting this at all.

"W-where were you?"

"I was, uh, I don't actually know."

Sunflower released Peashooter and punched him in the arm. Peashooter flinched, more confused than ever.

"That's for leaving for a week."

"I was kidnapped! Again…"

"Well, stop being kidnapped."

Peashooter sighed and looked back at the mess in his room.

"So, Chomper and Wallnut messed up my room?"

Sunflower smiled.

"Yup."

Peashooter noticed a shine on the floor. Curious, he picked up the picture of him, Threepeater and Wolf. His expression saddened. Then Peashooter realized something.

"Why did Chomper go alone?"

"Uh…"

Sunflower was caught off-guard. She had been spending a lot of time with Cabbage-pult, and had been really depressed today because he never showed the last night. Telling Peashooter that wasn't a good idea.

Peashooter was confused and tired. Saying a quick goodnight to Sunflower, he went to work on his room. Sunflower walked back to her room, then stopped as she noticed that Chomper had been watching. Turning to him, Sunflower was annoyed.

"Don't you have better things to do?"

"Only worse ones."

Sunflower face palmed. Then she went to bed, Chomper smiling at her. Walking over to Peashooter, Chomper sat next to him.

"How can I help?"

Peashooter looked at Chomper and smiled.

"Well…"

 **Next time, I won't let Peashooter off so easily. If you consider what he doesn't know "easy." Anywho, I've been neglecting the zombies. So, zombies it shall be! And this story's almost over, too…**


	19. Things From the Past

**Time travel, here we come!**

 ** _Chapter 18: Things From the Past_**

All the scientists who worked for Zomboss were lined up, stiff and nervous. All except Steve, Brainstorm, and, of course, Zomboss. Zomboss walked down the line, not bothering to look at his workers. He had his hands behind his back, and was angry at the scientists.

"You all had one job. Develop a working serum. And you all failed."

The scientists didn't point out that Zomboss's final revisions to it had made it worse. Steve was smiling with satisfaction while Brainstorm watched intently. Zomboss wasn't done, his eyes narrowed as he came to the end of his scientists. The last one was a chemist. Zomboss pulled out a revolver and shot the chemist through the head.

"Fail again, and all of you will meet a fate like his."

No one moved. Zomboss left, signaling for Brainstorm and Steve to follow. The scientists watched them as they exited the room, Steve casting an evil grin at the scientists as he left.

Zomboss turned and faced Brainstorm. Slapping him, Zomboss started to yell at Brainstorm.

"I trusted YOU to keep control of the scientists! You aren't a professor for nothing!"

"Sir, with all due respect, I was confident the serum would've worked if you didn't change the formula."

Zomboss sighed as Steve joined the two. Glaring at Brainstorm, Zomboss addressed Steve.

"You are now in charge of the scientists. I want results. Not failure. Brainstorm, you will come with me."

Steve smiled, then it disappeared when he realized that Brainstorm was demoted. As Zomboss and Brainstorm left, Steve felt like the bad guy. The two left Steve standing alone in the corridor, sad and concerned for Brainstorm.

 _/The Zombie Hero HQ: One hour later…_

Zomboss stood on a small platform above his ten heroes, minus Boogooloo. Glaring at them, Zomboss started his speech.

"It has been noticed lately that you heroes haven't lived up to your full potential. Rust Bucket is always in the junkyard."

"Rustbolt, sir."

"Macho Man is always in the wrestling ring, fighting other zombies instead of plants."

"The SMASH! Sir."

"Worst of all, Bumstorm failed to make a suitable serum for me."

"Brainstorm sir. And as I said earlier, it was-"

"You heroes aren't doing your job. So we need to change that. Or I will have to ditch the hero program, and kill off each and every one of you."

All of the heroes were afraid of Zomboss already, but now he's being downright tyrannical. Then, Immorticia raised her hand.

"Yes, Witch?"

"Immorticia, sir. May I ask, can I retire from the battlefield please? I will still make you potions from my home, but the battlefield doesn't use my abilities to the fullest."

Zomboss glared at Immorticia. Neptuna and Brain Freeze looked at Immorticia, then glared at Zomboss. Super Brainz pulled out his handheld mirror and looked at it for a second, admiring his reflection, before throwing it at Zomboss. Zomboss ducked and started to panic. Impfinity cloned himself multiple times, swarming the room and causing havoc. The other heroes left quickly.

Zomboss pulled out his communicator and contacted General Supremo.

"This is Zomboss. The heroes have gone rampant! Hunt them down!"

"Yes, sir."

Zomboss then switched to Steve.

"Steve! The heroes have gone rampant! I need a containment vessel to hold each hero."

"I can do you one better, Zomboss. Our time machine is almost complete. Having two dozen scientists helps a lot. If you go back in time, you can fix the problem with the heroes."

"Hmm… fine. I will be there shortly."

"Yes, sir."

Zomboss ended the call, then glanced at the former HQ. Everything was ruined. A heap of Impfinity clones lay in the middle of the room, tired out. Zomboss sneered at them and left.

 _/Zomburbia Laboratory: The next day…_

Zomboss and Steve stood in front of a huge metallic ring, which was as tall as a bus. Steve was proud, while Zomboss was skeptical. A physicist named Joanne activated the ring, which made a large portal in front of Steve and Zomboss.

"Well, it seems as if you have succeeded."

"Yes, sir. The heroes can now be manipulated to go back on your side. I would suggest not going that far back in time. Perhaps before you tested the Portal Projector. We don't want a paradox."

"Hmm… paradox… I'll remember that for a project I'm coming up with. For now, your squad will test this machine, and hopefully get the heroes on our side."

"The squad?! But I thought you were going to do it!"

"Yes, but if my memory serves, I was testing the Portal Projector. Which means that I was going to watch the drone footage to see its effects. So having another me around would be disastrous. But Brain Squad, however, wouldn't be suspicious at all. Your squad mates do nothing else anyways."

Steve was annoyed, but he knew better than to argue. Zomboss contacted the rest of Brain Squad.

Soon, Buck, Allstar and Brian had arrived. Steve wasn't happy, but he joined the others. Zomboss smiled at the foursome and briefed them on the mission.

"Alright. You four are to go to the Hero HQ and activate the green button. That's it."

Allstar nodded, but the others were confused. Brian gestured a little, making Buck nod in agreement. Steve sighed and asked the question.

"Where is the Hero HQ?"

"Right next to the old Z-tech factory. Hidden in the cliff side."

Zomboss looked at the squad, then smiled.

"Nothing else?"

They shook their heads. Zomboss was annoyed. Angrily, he asked,

"Don't you want to know how the green button works?"

Allstar spoke up.

"I don't really care how something works if it does. Mechanics aren't my thing. Or strategy."

Zomboss rolled his eyes. Addressing Joanne, Zomboss told her the time the squad should appear at. A few seconds later, the ring produced a new portal. Brain Squad entered it, none of them looking back.

 _/Zombie Hero HQ: Two weeks ago… time travel is weird…_

Steve and Allstar appeared in the HQ, Buck not far behind. Brian was nowhere to be found. Buck and Allstar looked around, admiring the intricate purple designs on the walls. Steve scratched his head.

"Weird. It took us right to the HQ. That's strange."

"Where's Brian?"

Steve and Allstar exchanged glances as Buck looked around for him. Allstar sighed.

"Of course he's missing."

"He could be in the future still."

"He went through the portal before I did though."

"Huh."

"I wonder where he is."

"Allstar, were you thinking of this place when you went in the portal?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I was too. Maybe location depends on your thoughts."

"That makes sense. So Brian could be anywhere."

"Typical."

As Allstar and Steve were talking, Buck was looking around the HQ. It wasn't very big, mostly just a meeting room with a few bedrooms. But where was the control panel? The computer? Anything?

Buck started walking down a long, dark hall. There were no doors. After a few minutes, he reached a dead end. Nothing. Buck was suspicious. Zomboss wouldn't make a super long hallway then have it be a dead end. He'd known Zomboss for almost fifty years. There's no way that he'd do this. Feeling the wall, Buck wasn't surprised to discover a small hole where his hand went through, like it was a holographic projection. Pressing on a hidden switch, the wall lowered itself, revealing a control room. But not just any control room, a room Buck knew all too well.

A huge capsule was against the wall, no longer in use. Dust was everywhere. Zomboss must've forgotten about this place. A large computer was on the opposite wall of the entrance, no signs of power anywhere. Buck had used this room back when the war had just started so he could command his troops. Buck took off his bucket and set it on a small table near the capsule. Walking to the computer, Buck smiled sadly, remembering the good old days…

 _/Flashback to, wowzers, forty-seven years ago, which is a long time…_

 _Buck, Supremo and Anix stood at attention before Zomboss, who was happily reading a plant newspaper. Casting it aside, Zomboss looked at his generals._

 _"You three. The best of the best. The ones I chose to lead my army. Which of you was the one who designed the virus?"_

 _Anix stepped forward confidently. Zomboss smiled and put his hand on Anix's shoulder._

 _"That annoying snow pea is dead. Good job. I didn't want her to live. Soon, Doug will fall, too. For this, you have command over half of my army."_

 _Anix smiled confidently. Supremo and Buck were surprised at this news. Anix killed the snow pea? One of the biggest plant heroes? With a virus, too. That was impressive._

 _Zomboss looked at his other two generals, smiling._

 _"You two get one quarter of my army, each. Command efficiently, and you will be rewarded. I trust you all will do well. There's a special command center in the cliff side of one of the mountains. You can use that to broadcast commands to your commanders."_

 _The two nodded, excited. Anix smiled at them. The three were like brothers. All competing for Zomboss's admiration, and all caring for one another. Little did they know that one day, they would never care for each other again…_

 _/End of flashback_

Buck sighed and walked to the computer. There were no green buttons. But Buck had an idea. Activating the computer, he contacted the heroes, all ten of them. No matter where they were, they heard this message.

"Zombie heroes. No matter where you are, what you are doing, I'm broadcasting this message. Please, listen. Zomboss is concerned with your performances. Honestly, I know how you feel. Zomboss can be tough to follow. But I've never regretted working for him. Don't get mad at him, just be patient. He might not show it, but he cares for and appreciates you. Don't make the mistake I made. Don't let it go to waste."

Buck shut off the computer, remembering everything he'd done over the years. And Anix… he was dead. But Buck had never felt remorse for it until now. That invasion, it was Supremo's assignment. But Anix got greedy, forcing Zomboss to choose him. And Supremo was never the same afterwards. Buck was the only one. Now, Buck realized something. He never regretted working for Zomboss, but because he was working _against_ him. Buck did his job, but with concern for the plants. That was against Zomboss's orders. Buck's purpose was to kill plants. So why was he going against it?

 **Something for you guys to debate. Don't worry, they aren't trapped in the past. Besides, if they were, it's only a couple weeks. Anyway, I'm not good at writing about the zombies. Sorry if this chapter isn't good, or makes absolutely no sense…**


	20. Some Family Business

**WARNING: LITERAL PSYCHOPATH IN THE CHAPTER. By the way, who here remembers Scorch? Hopefully one of you. Anybody? Hello?**

 ** _Chapter 19: Some Family Business_**

The fire pea stood in front of Gatling, scared but determined. Looking up at Gatling, the fire pea held his helmet closely. Gatling studied the fire pea, interested. Gatling and the fire pea were in Gatling's command tent on Suburbia's border, inside a military camp. Gatling was the commander, second in command to Cattail.

"Kid, what's your name?"

"Scorch. Scorch Marabus."

"Alright, Scorch. How old are you?"

"Twelve."

Gatling raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a little young to be in the army?"

"I was also a little young to do the Gatling Course. As a matter of fact, I was there when it shut down."

Gatling was surprised, but he didn't let it show. Nodding, he held out his pod.

"Gatling Kilithus. Commander of the Fifth division."

Scorch shook his pod. Then Repeater burst into the tent, lightly bruised. He nodded at Scorch before addressing his father.

"Sir, another fight broke out between Rocket and Mason."

Gatling sighed.

"That's the third this week. We need to transfer Mason."

"No divisions want him."

"Then you'll have to take him."

Repeater stepped back, shocked.

"But I'm not even a captain, no less a general!"

"Yes, but you're going to your own division soon…"

"Not for another two years. This issue can't wait that long."

Scorch looked at Repeater, sad. They'd met before, but Repeater didn't seem to remember. As the two talked, Scorch left the tent, worried that he wouldn't fit in. Everyone was so serious around here. And who's Mason, anyways?

Scorch, not looking where he was going, ran into a shamrock. The shamrock yelped and turned as Scorch dropped his helmet in surprise.

"Please look where you're going!"

"Sorry."

The shamrock sighed. Then she smiled sadly.

"I'm Rocket. I was sent here recently."

"I'm Scorch. I just joined."

Rocket nodded. She wasn't a typical shamrock, she had no eyebrows and her leaves weren't all the same size. But she was friendly, which was all Scorch wanted at this point.

"What do you guys do around here?"

"Train. Write letters to home. Fend off any zombies that try to get to Suburbia. Lately nothing big has gone on, except that knight invasion a few weeks back. Somehow they appeared right behind us!"

Scorch was interested. He let Rocket tell him all about it, not noticing Repeater approaching him.

"Hey! It's Scorch, right?"

"Yeah. We met at the Gatling Course a while back."

"Oh. I remember now. How've you been these last few months?"

"Alright. I guess you've been in the army practically the whole time?"

"Nah. Just got back with my dad last month."

"Who's your dad?"

"Captain Gatling."

"Wow! How's Peashooter?"

Repeater's expression dropped.

"Ok. He's a L.E.A.F. agent now, part of squad X."

Rocket looked surprised for some reason, while Scorch was impressed.

"He's thirteen? How old are you then?"

"Nineteen."

"Jeez. You must be really experienced."

"Not really."

Rocket cut in.

"Wait, he's in Squad X?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Oh, I know someone in that squad."

Repeater and Scorch raised an eyebrow each. Scorch was interested. He wanted to know Rocket better. So he asked,

"Who?"

"Oh, that's not important."

Repeater shrugged and walked away. Scorch and Rocket watched him leave, Scorch confused and Rocket relieved.

 _/A few weeks later…_

The power flower strode into the arctic town. He was wearing a blank white mask with no eyeholes, and underneath it was a psychopathic smile. With a knife in hand, he entered his home. A fire cactus was waiting on the couch for him to return. She was concerned for him. When the power flower entered the house, the fire cactus sighed in relief.

"Rick, we need to talk."

The power flower didn't respond. All he did was smile from underneath the mask. Then, he threw the knife at the fire cactus. Prepared for the worst, the cactus barely dodged it as it sank its blade into the couch. Then, the fire cactus glared at the power flower.

"I thought you'd gotten past this."

The power flower replied in an icy voice, while still sounding joyful.

"What's this? My hobby? The thing I love so? I enjoy it so, and so I shall do it."

"I should've never married you. I should've sent you to the asylum as soon as I met you."

"And where would the fun be in that?"

"You're a maniac!"

The power flower started to sway as if there was a breeze. Cackling, his electricity arced around him. The fire cactus tried to shoot him, to no avail. Realizing that it was pointless, the fire cactus left in tears as the power flower destroyed the house, still smiling.

 _/The Fifth Division camp: Two days later…_

Scorch waited with Repeater as a skyshooter passed out mail. Surprisingly, Scorch received a letter. Curious, he opened it and read the ripped paper that was inside.

 _Dear Scorch,_

 _Your brother finally went truly insane. I need your help. He's destroyed the town, killing everyone. The news is calling him 'The plant in the mask.' I barely escaped alive. Please come help._

 _-Kathy Marabus_

Scorch almost threw up. His brother had finally broken. Getting up, he ran to Gatling's tent, Repeater and Rocket watching, confused. Entering the tent, Scorch almost ran into Gatling.

"Scorch? What're you doing here?"

"I need to leave for a bit."

"Why? You made a commitment to the army."

"I also made a commitment to my family. I need to go."

Something flashed in Gatling's eyes for a second. But only for a second. He knew what Scorch was going through. After all, he had left Peashooter and Threepeater…

"Alright. Go. Do what you need to do."

Scorch nodded and left. Re-reading the letter, Scorch noticed that there was no address.

"Of course not. The neighborhood was destroyed."

Scorch needed a direction. He needed someone who knew where to go.

"No one can help me… No one knows where Kathy is…"

Scorch was stumped. Who would know where his step-sister was?

"Hey, Scorch! Where're you going?"

Scorch turned to see Rocket standing behind him, confused. Scorch sighed apologetically.

"I'm leaving on family business. I just don't know where they are."

"Well, I know someone who knows someone that can help you."

Scorch smiled.

"Convenient."

"Well, you know him!"

"Who? Oh. Peashooter!"

Scorch thanked Rocket before leaving for Suburbia. Repeater had said Peashooter had survived with some commando pea, and he always seemed to know where someone was. Scorch hoped this was true.

/ _The next night…_

Chomper was sitting on the roof of the squad house, confused at what was happening. Earlier everyone said that the zombie heroes were running rampant. Then, a few minutes later, no one had ever heard of it! Chomper seemed to be the only one who remembered. Sighing, he noticed an orange glow down the street.

Scorch trudged forward slowly, extremely tired. But he was determined. Seeing the house with an X as it's address, Scorch felt like celebrating. He finally made it. As he approached the house, he didn't notice the plant watching him.

"Finally."

"You! Kid! What're you doing out this late?"

Scorch looked up and saw Chomper on the squad house roof.

"I'm here for some help. Do you know Peashooter?"

"Yeah."

"Is he home?"

"No. He's at the park, at least he said he was."

"Ok. Thanks."

Scorch turned to leave when Chomper called out to him.

"Who are you?"

"Scorch."

"Huh. Well, see you, Scorch."

Scorch continued his slow walk away, so tired that he felt like he was going to pass out. And he did, in the middle of the street.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Scorch opened his eyes, groaning. It was still night, and over him stood Peashooter. Scorch sighed in relief and sat up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Try not to pass out in the middle of the street next time. By the way, you look kinda familiar."

"That's because we've met. I'm Scorch."

"Hey, I remember now! Back at the Gatling Course! By the way, you can't draw a wall to save your life."

"Sorry. Oh, I came looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because I need your help. See, I need to find someone."

"Who?"

"My step-sister. I was told you know how to find things pretty well."

"By who?"

"Repeater. We're in the same division."

Peashooter scratched his head.

"Repeater really doesn't know me that well, then. I'm not the guy you want to find your step-sister. By the way, how old are you? Seriously, first the Gatling Course, now this?"

"Uh, eleven."

Peashooter smiled.

"Look, I can't help you, but I do know a place that's good for hiding. It's not that far, north about twelve miles. There's a small hideaway that I practically made."

"Why would you make a hideaway that far north?"

Peashooter's smile disappeared.

"I don't want to talk about it. You should start there."

"Thanks."

Peashooter didn't respond. Scorch shrugged and started to walk away before almost falling. Calling back, he asked,

"Do you know a good place to sleep?"

 _/Twelve days later…_

Winter was here, and Scorch hated it. Trudging through the snow as it fell, he spotted a wooden shack in the side of a small cliff. It was almost unnoticeable in the snow. This was the place Peashooter was talking about, right? Scorch ran to the shack and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

Scorch opened the door to find a fire cactus shivering in the corner. Seeing Scorch, she smiled, the most happy she'd ever been. The two plants embraced as snow piled up outside, concealing their hideaway.

 _/The ruins of Roots-Town: About the same time…_

The power flower entered the ruins of the house, his mask on, his psychopathic smile still there. The building was mostly rubble, but one part of it was still there. Entering the kitchen, the power flower saw a dusty glass of water on the dining table. A single photo was framed on the wall. The power flower smiled at the photo.

"Everyone always never sees the big picture. All they see is the little fragments. The little fragments of lost pictures. Wouldn't you say?"

The picture didn't respond. The power flower still smiled, then he shattered the frame with a single punch. As he left, the picture fell onto the floor. In it, was a photo of two plants measuring themselves on the wall. The two plants, they were Peashooter and Repeater.

 **Yes, Scorch is now a main character in the series. And yes, the Marabus family is important. Just as important as the Kilithus family… and I bet none of you realize what this means. You'll know… eventually…**


	21. The End, or the Beginning?

**Alright, I'm going to tie it all up now. Well, some of it. I'll explain after you read. But I do realize that I left some, ok, a lot of plot holes. So sit back and enjoy a new thing I'm trying: changing POV!**

 ** _Chapter 20: Is This the End, or the Beginning?_**

 _/Back in the past: After the message_

 _Buck's POV_

Walking back down the corridor, I wondered if my message had changed the future. If it did, then, good. But if not, I tried my best.

"Buck! Where are you?"

"Maybe he got lost too."

"Nah. Not Buck. BUCK! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'm here! Jeez, Allstar!"

I ran to my two squad mates, wondering what they had been doing. They didn't seem to have moved. I sighed.

"I guess you don't know where Brian is."

"Nope."

I groaned and turned around, looking for him. Steve and Allstar helped as we searched the place, but he was nowhere to be found. Angrily, I slammed my fist against the wall.

"Where is he?"

 _Brian's POV_

I looked at my surroundings. I was just thinking about this place! I stood still in an abandoned house, no, my parent's house. Nothing had changed, my mother's glass cabinet still hung on the wall. The old recliner was still there, with the exact same rip on the left arm. Everything was the same, minus one thing. My parents.

Falling to my knees, I dropped my flag and started to cry. Why had they gone? Why couldn't I just go back, back to those early days? It wasn't their fault. It wasn't my fault. Why couldn't this stupid war never start?

Getting up, I realized that I should be at the Hero HQ. My squad mates would be furious, well, Steve and Allstar. I knew exactly where to go. Picking up my flag, I left for the mountains. They aren't too far. After all, my parents lived in northern Zomburbia.

 _Allstar's POV_

"SEVEN HOURS, BRIAN! SEVEN HOURS!"

Steve was furious. We had just about given up our search when Brian had showed up! And he had the nerve to activate the green button before we found him!

"Steve, calm down. I'm sure Brian has a good explanation for his leave."

Steve sighed and crossed his arms.

"How do we get back?"

"Uh, Steve? Didn't you make the portal?" I asked, confused.

Steve face-palmed. Buck and Brian glared at him, both of them furious. Why can't we just get along?

 _/Zomboss Laboratory: The present_

 _Joanne's POV_

Pressing all the buttons, flipping all the switches, and watching all the monitors is hard work. And I'm kinda sick of it. But one last time. One last time to get Brain Squad back, to get it done. Get away from Zomboss.

I'm getting ahead of myself. Zomboss might not let me leave. But I have to. Taking a deep breath, I activated the portal. It was still magnificent how we- Zomboss had the technology to go through time. Eventually, Brain Squad stepped through the portal. Steve nodded at me, and I deactivated the portal. Finally, I could leave. After Brain Squad left, I locked up the room. Taking the key, I decided to hold onto one. Using a cloning device similar to Impfinity's, I duplicated the key.

 _/Christmas Eve: Squad House X_

 _Chomper's POV_

I sat on the roof with Peashooter. Somehow the sunset never gets old. Me and Peashooter smiled as we imagined how far we'd come. This was our life, laid back. Until L.E.A.F. wants something done. But they don't demand too much.

A little later, after everyone else had gone to bed, I had an idea. Heading into my room and picking out some mistletoe, I glanced at the couch. A small risk, but who cares? Bouncing off the couch, I pinned the mistletoe to the roof, right over the couch. This was going to be good.

The next morning, I was woken up by a very excited Wallnut.

"CHOMPER! CHOMPER IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Wallnut, can you be a little quieter?"

"Oh. Okey!"

Wallnut bounced out of my room as I shook my head. Getting up, I yawned. What a jolly way to start Christmas. Heading out to the living room, no one else was up. Wallnut bounced next to our fake Christmas tree, which we had set up next to the TV.

"C'mon! Presents!"

"No one else is up yet."

Wallnut frowned and took my seat on the recliner. The two of us waited as Sunflower got up, then Peashooter. They sat on the couch, all according to plan. Smiling, I went to the tree and passed out their presents.

Peashooter got me a camera with a note about borrowing his camera. He also got me a fifty dollar gift card. Sunflower got me a box of zombie bits, and Wallnut surprisingly got me a new gaming headset. After they had opened all their presents, Wallnut having given out pretty good ones, I smiled at Peashooter.

"Merry Christmas. Oh, one last present."

Peashooter looked confused. I nodded upwards, causing Peashooter and Sunflower to look up at the mistletoe above their heads. Peashooter looked back at me, unsurprised.

"Really, Chomper? Really?"

Both Peashooter and Sunflower were blushing, Peashooter's barely noticeable. Wallnut looked up at the mistletoe and gasped.

"Whose leaf is that?"

Sunflower looked at me, glaring.

"Chomper!"

"What? It's the Christmas spirit!"

Peashooter rolled his eyes. These two weren't cooperating. Fine then.

"Well, come on! It's a rule. Seriously, you two even went on a date!"

Sunflower's and Peashooter's looks told me to drop it. But Wallnut intervened.

"So, Sunflower likes Cabbage-pult?"

Oh, god no. Why, Wallnut? WHY?!

Peashooter looked shocked, while Sunflower glared at Wallnut.

"That's none of your business."

I looked at Peashooter, who seemed to be trying not to run. Sunflower didn't seem to notice, because she then glared at me.

"And _you_. I thought better of you."

"Uh, Sunflower?"

"What?"

I gestured to Peashooter, who had his eyes closed. He was completely still, frozen in place. I tried to get him to respond.

"Peashooter?"

Nothing. Completely unresponsive. Wallnut looked really worried. Sunflower was almost crying. It was all my fault. Man! That backfired pretty badly. Peashooter wouldn't move. I yelled in his face. No response. I felt his forehead. It was ridiculously hot, making me recoil.

"What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure. It's not a state of shock, he didn't faint, and he's completely unresponsive. Nothing I know of."

Sunflower sighed.

"Peashooter?"

Still nothing. What's going on?

 _Peashooter's POV_

I couldn't feel or hear anything. Something happened. Everything was shut off. Like I'd shut down. The last thing I remember is Chomper asking Sunflower about something. Now, I can't see. Can't hear. Can't move. Then I saw something in the distance, like a spec of light.

"Welcome, plant. You have reached a common mental stasis. Unfortunately for you, this isn't experimental. How have you achieved this?"

I looked around. Nothing, except the spec. I guess the spec can talk?

"Um, I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

"You should. At the very least, you'll be here for a few days. Unfortunately for you, that's enough to kill you."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I wish I was joking."

"How do I get out of here?"

"Well, how'd you get here?"

"I said I had no idea."

"Oh, you do. Something so simple. You feel exactly how all the others got here. You gave up."

"Wait, what? Gave up? On what?"

"Oh, nothing too major, just your _life._ "

"Yeah, right."

"Face it, plant. You feel betrayed. You feel rejected. You, strongest of all, feel like a failure."

"Well, that first one? Not really. Second one? Only a little. I expected it."

"The third."

I grew uncomfortable. Thing was, I always felt like a failure. Being kidnapped multiple times, getting Sunflower practically killed because I wouldn't shut up, not being able to help Scorch, the list goes on for a while. The spec laughed.

"You feel like a failure, henceforth you shall be one."

I clenched my pods. That was it. As much as he's right, I don't let people get away with things like that. Running towards the spec, I tried to hit it, only for the spec to move to the opposite end of the darkness.

"Oh, that doesn't work. Just telling you now. Only outside intervention can save you, even then, do you _want_ to be saved?"

I thought about that for a long time. Unclenching my pods, I closed my eyes. I wasn't afraid of death, I only feared the things that would prolong it. Worse, those that prolong the deaths of those I love. This isn't one of those things. But I won't give up. Not now, not ever. I'll fight for as long as it takes, for anything and anyone I care about. But would I allow someone to do the same for me?

"Alright, spec. I want to be saved. But only if my friends aren't hurt in the process."

"You remind me of someone… are you related?"

"Give me a name and ask again."

"Oh, no one much, just a repeater. His name was Daniel. Came here. Never got out, I'm afraid. I guess his friends didn't care enough."

I froze. It couldn't be. It had to be a coincidence. My great-grandfather, trapped here?

"Oh, so you _are_ related. Hmph. I didn't like him."

"What did you say earlier? Something about experiments?"

"Oh, this stasis is usually reached through an experimental tube. It preserves the body, letting it age without the person ever having to live their life. But there's a catch. Preserving the body isn't as easy as it sounds."

"Alright. Since I'm waiting for my death, what do you do for fun around here?"

 _Sunflower's POV_

Peashooter hadn't moved in hours. Neither had I. Was this my fault? Partly. It was all of ours, except his. But I hope he's okay. I never meant it like I didn't care about him. I actually hadn't decided between the two of them yet, but I probably sounded heartless. And I was.

Feeling his forehead, Peashooter's temperature had dropped drastically. He was alive, but I don't know what happened to him. Chomper and Wallnut had left to try to find someone who knew what to do. Some Christmas.

Looking up, I noticed the mistletoe was still there. I felt a single tear fall. Looking at Peashooter sadly, I kissed his cheek. He might never recover. There had to be something I could do…

Chomper and Wallnut came back, both of them looked frustrated. Wallnut stormed off while Chomper walked over to me.

"How is he?"

"I don't know. His temperature dropped."

Chomper sighed and sat on the recliner. I looked at Peashooter, then hung my head.

"I'm sorry, Chomper. I was a jerk."

"Don't apologize. I made the mistake."

"So? I yelled at you and Wallnut, while simultaneously rejecting Peashooter! Why aren't you mad?"

Chomper was about to respond when Peashooter mumbled something. Chomper and I looked at each other in shock. I started to shake Peashooter.

"Peashooter!"

"Ugh, you can stop now."

Chomper ran to Peashooter and tackled him, smiling wider than I'd ever seen. Peashooter was dazed, but not hurt. Shaking his head, Peashooter looked at Chomper, confused.

"What happened?"

"You shut down, were completely unresponsive. We tried to get you to do something, anything! But you wouldn't move."

Peashooter looked at Chomper like he was crazy.

"I'm don't get it. By the way, who punched the side of my head? Because you shouldn't do that."

I was confused.

"Peashooter, no one punched you. Are you ok?"

"Um, someone punched me. I swear."

Chomper and I exchanged glances. Peashooter sighed.

"You guys think I'm crazy, huh?"

"No. We're wondering who punched you."

"Well, whoever did it, I guess I should thank them. I wasn't going to come back if they didn't punch me."

"Come back from where?"

Peashooter didn't respond. He looked down sadly, making me wonder what he'd experienced. Chomper walked away, looking back, and smiling. After Chomper went in his room, Peashooter got off the couch and started to leave.

"Wait, Peashooter!"

Peashooter turned, not looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know."

I sighed. Peashooter was always so, so frustrating but nice. It always made me feel bad. And he doesn't do it on purpose, either.

"Peashooter, I'm sorry."

"I didn't expect anything different than what you said. No need to be sorry."

"But, I didn't really mean it."

Peashooter looked at me sadly.

"You don't have to try to fake it. It's fine."

"But I'm not faking!"

Peashooter stood there, not looking at me. I was frustrated. Why couldn't he understand?

"Peashooter, why don't you get it?"

"Because I've never understood. Why people care about me, why you guys tried to save me. Why do you care about me?"

I froze. What just happened? One second, Peashooter's acting all ashamed, then he practically says I shouldn't care about him!

"Peashooter, I care because you're my friend. I don't get why you can't see that you're worth being cared for!"

 _Peashooter's POV_

But I'm not worth it. I sighed in exasperation.

"Look, I'm not worth it. We're still friends, but I just can't let you guys try to save me anymore. I've caused enough trouble. Also, I've given up. I'm done. I'll fight, I'll do what L.E.A.F. wants, everything. But you guys shouldn't care about me anymore."

Sunflower looked angry. Honestly, it didn't matter to me. I turned and walked to my room. I was done. I still cared for them, but that's as much as I can say. I'm broken. Then Sunflower grabbed my stem and threw me across the room.

"Peashooter, stop it! We care for you, why don't you get that we won't let you do this to yourself? Before today, you were fine! The Peashooter we all knew and cared for! Now, you're acting so insensitive!"

I started coughing. I _was_ different.But that wouldn't stop me.

"I'm a failure. Don't any of you understand that all I cause is pain? Look now. You're yelling at me, annoyed and concerned. This is just a result of what I've done. Fail, over and over and over. I'm not the plant you thought I was."

Sunflower picked me up as Chomper came out of his room. He yelped as Sunflower pinned me to the wall.

"Sunflower, what's going on?"

"This guy thinks that he's just a failure."

"Ok, but you really shouldn't pin him to the wall. Peashooter, seriously! What the heck?"

"Can you let me go please?"

"Peashooter, I get that you feel like a failure. But I feel like a bigger failure for failing you. I care so much about you, you're practically family to me. So stop being a pity case and get back to the old you!"

I looked at Chomper in shock.

"F-family? B-but, but,"

Somehow, I knew Chomper was right. I started to tear up. Sunflower dropped me, and I hit the floor with a thud. I started to cry.

"Ch-Chomper…"

Chomper smiled sadly at me. He sat next to me as Sunflower looked down at me, confused. I didn't stop crying. I'd always felt alone, trying not to care too much about anyone. But all this time, Chomper had loved me like a brother. And I never noticed that I felt the same.

"I-I-I-"

Chomper hugged me.

"It's okay, Peashooter. It's okay."

 _Cabbage-pult's POV_

The new year was almost here. Ten o'clock at night. Beatrice, Marigold and Shadow are all out celebrating. I'm here, alone. I hadn't heard from Sunflower in a while. I wonder how she's doing.

 _Whirr… Whirr…_

A drone? Here? Opening the door, I saw a zombot drone hovering in front of me. It held a letter. Warily I took it, thinking of all the reasons the drone could be here for. Opening the letter, I read it.

 _Dear Cabbage-pult,_

 _You aren't like other plants. They don't care about you, to the point of ignoring you. Hating you for no valid reason. I have realized this, and I offer a proposal. Help me get even with a few plants, and I'll help you get even with a few. You can keep the drone. If you want to accept, you can at any time by pressing the red button on the drone. Make the right choice. Don't make a mistake._

 _Sincerely, Doctor Edgar George Zomboss_

I looked at the letter, strangely not revolted. I had dedicated myself to revenge, after all. But something was wrong with this whole situation. I couldn't figure out what. The drone slowly descended until it had stopped on the ground. Picking it up, I hastily brought it inside. Taking everything to my room, I thought about the proposal. It was simple enough, but only two things made me hesitant. Sunflower, and Peashooter.

I shrugged it off. I had all the time I wanted. I could deal with Peashooter easily enough, but Sunflower was a different story. Would she still care about me if I worked with Zomboss?

 _Steve's POV_

I kept running. The thing behind me kept chasing me. It wasn't fair. Zomboss had wanted something for his newest project, but why did I always have to do it? I glanced at the thing behind me. It was Zomboss.

"Suffer!"

I fell to the ground, unable to move. Plants towered over me as Zomboss laughed. I screamed as two sunflowers beat me to death. Then I woke up.

I opened my eyes, expecting to be in the afterlife. Nope. It was just my room, organized and neat, blueprints on one side, chemicals separated on another. Getting up, I went to my computer. Password: "Calcium Injection Procedure."

I had started keeping a dream journal, well, on my computer. Opening the file labeled "dreams," I started to type. Once I had finished, I thought about how Zomboss said the serum wasn't needed anymore. He said to dispose of it. I hadn't yet. All that work, wasted? No. I'd find a use for the serum, then Zomboss would see. Was this connected to my dream?

I turned off my computer and went back to bed. I worked for Zomboss. That didn't mean I was his loyal servant. I have my own unlife. That raised an interesting question in my head. Was Zomboss even a zombie? He had a brain… something no other zombies had. I decided to study him, later. For now, back to sleep.

 _Wallnut's POV_

Peashooter was different. He was less insecure. I'd make sure to analyze his behavioral changes. Sunflower and Chomper had changed slightly, but nothing too major. Peashooter was the one I wanted to examine.

I interrupted myself by running into a wall.

Something always stops me from being smart. I know that I am! But I never show it. I have problems looking where I'm going. Or getting what someone is feeling. Or doing really anything except quiet analysis. But I never remember my analyses, and, well…

It's January first. The new year is here. The old one is gone. In a way, so are our old lives. But no one ever listens.

And I ran into the same wall again.

Peashooter and Chomper had left to go visit Threepeater. Sunflower, I have no idea what she does all day. I don't really want to know, either.

Oh, I'm supposed to meet the Bowling Bulb Bros. at the bowling alley! Shoot! I rolled out of the house, off to the alley. I guess this normal life is fine. Hopefully it stays this way.

 **The End?**

 **Nah.**

 **The power of sequels compels me! SEQUELS! But in all seriousness, thanks for reading. I hope this answered some questions, and posed a few for the sequel, too. So, thanks! Shout out to ScOu because he helped me keep going with this. So thank you, ScOu. Ok, I'll leave now.**


End file.
